


New Beginnings

by Cassiopeia13



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BAMF Hulk (Marvel), BAMF Loki (Marvel), Bottom Loki (Marvel), Bottom Thor (Marvel), Established Relationship, F/M, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Lack of Communication, Loki and Shuri become friends, Loki's okay with that, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Thor is a smug bastard, Top Loki (Marvel), Top Thor (Marvel), Vaginal Sex, especially Thor and T'Challa, sort of but not really because Loki's female the whole time, team switch, which is slightly terrifying to everyone else, who likes to give multiple orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 56,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia13/pseuds/Cassiopeia13
Summary: Loki really hated the idea of going back to Earth. Not only was he likely to end up in some kind of prison, but humans were just... boring. Still, their people seemed happy with the idea and he was becoming fast friends with Bruce Banner who was more interesting than Loki had first given him credit for. So maybe not all humans were so stupid - he could at least give it a try. Plus, those friends of Thor's, The Avengers, would be the only thing standing between Thanos and both Asgard and Earth's total destruction.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TricksterxArchangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterxArchangel/gifts).



> Loki is genderfluid and moves between forms easily at a whim. Asgard has no genderphobia or transphobia. To them, people are people, and love is love. This fic shows Thor and Loki's relationship with Loki as both male and female and there are sex scenes with Loki moving between the two. 
> 
> Special thanks to Tricksterxangel, because seriously, without her this story would NOT have been written. She let me bounce ideas off of her, ask questions, she gave support and came up with Frigga’s birthday story.

Loki cried out, her hair spilling down her back as Thor thrust up into her again and again. She would never tire of this, of Thor above her, under her, around her or inside her, his manhood piercing her very core over and over until his body released and Thor’s seed spilled deep inside. Loki’s core clamped down on him, milking him, as she shuddered through her orgasm, panting hotly against her brother’s neck while he crushed her against him. Slowly, they came down from their high together, panting and nuzzling, but Loki made no move to pull away or slide off Thor’s softening cock.

“Well that was fun,” she said after awhile and leaned back to push her long black hair from her face. “You still haven’t matched your personal best, brother, but you did put in a valiant effort.” She patted his cheek mockingly, but her eyes were dancing with mirth and happiness.

Thor laughed, his whole body and, subsequently, Loki’s body, shaking with the movements. “What was our best? Eight? I think it was eight orgasms in one night. Well, I got you to seven, and I myself had five, so it wasn’t so far off.” He pulled her close for another kiss. “You are going to be very sore tomorrow, sister,” he told her and stroked a thumb against her swollen clit making Loki arch and groan. 

“Fuck,” she whimpered as her body released again, over stimulated and nearly numb but Thor had very skilled fingers, and her body could not deny him. 

“Ah, make that eight times.” The oaf was extremely smug, and Loki had half a mind to hit him with a pillow over the top his stupid blond head. She would have too but was way too comfortable to move at the moment as Thor ran his hands up and down her back massaging the muscles of her shoulders and hips. She hummed in pleasure laying her head on his shoulder to allow him to attend her. “It’s going to take nearly a year for us to reach Midgard, but Korg is apparently an engineer, and if we can get Banner back maybe he could help as well. There are a few other aliens who know about engines and are going to help Korg try to push them harder. Not that a year is a big deal. We have plenty of food, engine power and though the ship is small, the two decks are enough to hold us for now.”

Midgard was Thor’s favored destination for his ship full of refugees, but it wasn’t Loki’s, and with a sigh she slipped off his lap and rose to wash up, her mood suddenly changed. There was a washbasin in the corner she used to clean herself before slipping into a silken robe and braiding her hair so it wouldn’t tangle while she slept. She rinsed the cloth, scowling, and went back to clean up Thor as well before tossing the cloth back into the basin and sitting at the edge of the bed to look out the window. Their quarters were the largest, with them being the royal family, but they weren’t huge, this ship wasn’t all that big. There were 47 rooms in all and several common areas or meeting rooms that had been set up as private dormitories with curtains to divide the sleeping areas. It wasn’t ideal, especially not for a trip lasting a year, but it was what they had, and they would make due. Loki was just glad to have her own space - or a room shared with Thor, which was nearly the same thing since, as big as he was, he didn’t take up much room for his things. 

“Sister?” 

There was no reason to talk about things now; Thor wouldn’t understand even if she tried to explain. To him, Midgard was a haven, a place where his friends were, where he could do battle, as was an Asgardian’s right, and to protect those too weak to defend themselves. He saw humans as friendly and exciting rather than the dull, lesser beings Loki knew them to be, but bringing up such words would only anger her brother, and quite honestly the trickster was too tired for such things. With a shrug she settled into bed, arranging Thor to her liking and snuggling down against him. Tomorrow would be the start of, well, everything. There were rations to go through, people to count and document, room situations to make final, duties to dole out, and a plan to set in place. There would be long, no doubt, boring meetings where they argued over the best course of action, and there would be many who did not wish for Loki’s voice to be heard. There would be an entire year of battles fought with words and angry stares rather than with fists and magic, and those were some of the most draining to endure. But she would. She had a rightful place by Thor’s side as princess of Asgard and a royal advisor, and she would be damned if angry stares and jeering whispers would keep her from that place. 

Perhaps she could mention going to Jotunheim instead. She was rightful heir, after all, she could take the throne and be king. The Asgardians would then truly understand what it was like to be in a world that did not want them, and then maybe some would finally come to understand her. But no, she no more truly wanted that world than she wanted to be on Midgard. The frost giants had cast her out, what did she care of their fate. 

“Loki!” Thor’s sharp voice cut through her thoughts and he must have been trying to get her attention for a while for his one eye was narrowed in worry. “What has you so far away that even I cannot reach?”

For the second time that night Loki thought to tell him, but in the end, she shrugged and pulled him closer as she shifted back into her male form to pillow his head on Thor's broad chest. His heartbeat was soothing under Loki’s ear making him drowsy. “Nothing. Sorry I was thinking about all the things we have to do tomorrow, making lists in my head. That sort. Sorry. Please go to sleep. The days ahead will be tiring and who knows what we might face out here in space.” He pressed a kiss just to the top of his brother's nipple, then, because he was cruel, gave it a small bite, smirking at the grunt it earned. “Good night, brother.” He was asleep before he heard Thor’s reply - or his snoring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I added a bit of smut at the end of this chapter. So for those of you who have read chapter 2 before, if you want some smut and Loki realizations about his life, you can re-read :)

The next day proved to be precisely as Loki had predicted: one incessant meeting after another with very little to break them up. Loki and Valkyrie got into a heated discussion at one point, almost coming to blows when he mentioned setting up a school for the little girls to become new Valkyries. Her stormy looks could have murdered had she had the power to do so; even knowing she did not, the prince drew back a bit. In the end, she stormed out with a hard ‘no,’ grabbing a bottle of something amber and likely alcoholic as she left the meeting room. All in all, though, Loki couldn’t blame her, she was the last of the Valkyrie, and that had to hurt something fierce. To make matters worse, Heimdall just sat next to Thor with a soft knowing expression on his face, and it was all the trickster could do not to punch him. 

“We still need a school, even if it isn’t a Valkyrie school,” Loki insisted with a scowl as he sat back down. “The children need something to do during the day other than running around causing trouble while their parents work, and schooling is important. We will not become as ignorant as humans.” Banner snapped his head up with a quick, 'hey,' before Loki sighed and waved an apology at him - though he wasn’t genuinely sorry, humans were ignorant. They didn’t even understand string theory, or hyperspace, two relatively simple concepts. “Speaking of humans, do you really think going to Midgard is a good idea?”

Thor looked up from the report he was reading with Heimdall to glance down the table at his brother. “Midgard’s the perfect place for us, why?”

“Well… for one, they can barely manage to take care of their own people, how will they react to finding out they have to take care of ours as well? Unless you plan to conquer the planet, in which case, I approve wholeheartedly, brother.” He flashed his best smile, full of white teeth and dimples and watched as Thor fumbled a moment, heat rising to his face. He always had liked when Loki smiled without malice. Banner had started to mumble another offended, 'hey' but then seemed to think better of it and shrugged, Loki hadn’t spoken a falsehood, not this time. “Not to offend the human’s delicate sensibilities, but every inch of that planet is already inhabited, and though they have enough food and supplies for every one of their seven billion people living upon it to survive comfortably, they still squabble over pettiness to the point of people’s starvation and death. We cannot just show up and expect to be greeted with open arms. Well, perhaps YOU can, but the rest of us?”

His brother opened his mouth then closed it before opening it again, taking a breath and closing his mouth. Loki rolled his eyes and went back to his reports letting Thor continue his idiotic impression of a carp. He was currently looking over the entire crew list, every man, woman, child, and alien’s names, along with their ages, and skills which were then written down for Loki to assign everyone a job. He’d started with the healers, since he knew of their work and how important it was, and found a suitable area of the ship for them to set up a medi-bay. There were ten healers in all, which didn’t seem like a whole lot when Loki thought about it, but it would have to do. They would take shifts so that at least one healer was on duty at all times, and would work for six days with a day off for rest or recreation. They would work six-hour shifts, and there would be four shifts in total for the day. 

“Six hours shifts, four shifts per day,” Loki said suddenly looking up. “It is a nice round number, and we might as well get used to 24 hour days if we are to make Earth our new home. We will set the ship’s computer and lighting to mimic such and get everyone used to it. It shouldn’t be too difficult, Asgard was a 29 hour day, this way we get more sleep or something.” He shrugged. "At any rate, this is what we should do, and you should hold a ship-wide meeting to let everyone know. I will be going around handing out duty rosters, and we need to get the children into SCHOOL, Thor.” He stressed it again. Thor, while incredibly intelligent and well educated never did seem to give much extra attention to his studies, while Loki was almost always buried in a book when he wasn’t sparring with his brother or in magic lessons. 

“The prince is right, Majesty,” Heimdall agreed, “the children’s studies should not stop simply because we are now a displaced people. We should try to keep life as relatively normal as possible, that means duties for the adults and studies for the children. And perhaps Valkyrie could be persuaded to train a new group of girls to take over once we find a suitable home. We should also set up apprenticeships.”

Finally, someone with some sense and Loki gave a grateful nod to Heimdall who barely nodded in return, but that was of no import. Thor seemed to be thinking it over then nodded. “The 24 hour days is a good idea, Loki, you’re right. Getting our people, and the aliens, used to a different life should start now. We will find a location for studies, assign teachers to work it, and we will stick to the six hours with them, as well with a meal in between the lessons. If we need to adjust we can.” 

Banner frowned then looked up. “Typically we work about eight hours on Earth, just so you know." He was looking over some reports with Thor on the engines and what kind of hyperdrive capabilities they had. He knew technology, even if he wasn't a pilot. 

“On Asgard, we work 12, with two main meal breaks and several smaller breaks in between if we could help it,” Thor explained. “Studies are usually about eight to ten hours depending on the ages of the children, but this is now Earth, and we’ll need to change some things. We can see how six goes for now.” 

The rest of the day was spent talking about what jobs needed to be done, and Loki and Banner finding people who fit those skills and creating a schedule for them. By the evening meal, everyone on board had a job and a place to stay. Couples with children were given priority for room assignments based on the ages of the children and how many they had. The people who’d claimed the rooms first off weren’t too happy about having to give them up. But after Loki reminded them that these were on orders of the king, and asked if they intended to tell him, the prince of Asgard and rightful ruler of Jotunheim, ‘no,’ they all backed down muttering apologies with hasty ‘my lord’s’ attached to the end.

All in all, the day had been pretty good, and the days that followed went much the same way. Loki had plenty to do, overseeing the ship and advising Thor, while Thor worked on plans of settlement and how best to get their people to Earth. They spoke at meals, though saw little of one another during the day and Loki supposed that was for the best, so they didn’t tire of one another too quickly. Growing up together, Loki and Thor both knew how to take their frustrations out on the other in such a way to gain the most significant amount of pain. It was both good and bad how easily they knew each button, each sore spot to poke at to get optimal results, but on the flip side, they knew the ways to make the other smile as well. Yes, all in all, he quite liked his new position at Thor’s side, and in Thor’s bed and the people, surprisingly, seemed behind it for the most part. 

“You have been very quiet today,” Thor’s voice cut into Loki’s thoughts, and he realized he’d been staring at the same page of his book for at least the last 10 minutes. “It’s never good when you’re quiet. Are you okay? Plotting my demise?” The words sounded harsh, but Thor’s eyes were sparkling as he spoke them. It was late in the day, and Thor had just gotten back to their rooms, quickly stripping down to his smalls before crawling into bed. 

The thunder god started at the bottom of the bed, kissing Loki’s unclad foot, nipping gently and making the trickster twitch before moving up one leg. He nibbled and bit and sucked marks into the creamy skin while Loki watched. “Just thinking about how easy it has been to fall back into the role of prince,” he panted. His legs spread readily enough, making it easy for Thor to slip between his thighs. “I-ah,” he cried out at a particularly hard bite to the inside of his thigh, “uh- the people seem to trust me. It’s strange.” He groaned arching into Thor’s hands and mouth, loving how easy this was too. 

It had been so long since they’d come together so easily and with obvious affection like this and Loki had to blink back tears as he realized how much he’d missed it. The last time they were together wasn’t exactly on the best of terms. Right before taking Jane to Svartalfheim Loki had pounced, letting his brother take him hard and fast against a pillar before making their escape. It had been hard and fast and violent with no hints of affection there had once been in their love making. It was just fucking the crudest sense of the word. It had been nothing like what Thor was doing to him now, practically worshiping every inch of skin as he pulled Loki’s clothes out of the way. 

Thor licked at the crease of Loki’s thigh and hip, nipping the skin and blowing gently causing Loki to gasp and arch into him. He smirked, clearly pleased with himself and slid up for a kiss, licking deep into his brother’s mouth. “The people have always liked you, Loki. Your pranks, when they weren’t deadly, were funny, and you always knew how to work a crowd. Seeing you care makes them remember how it used to be.” Thor believed his words, Loki realized suddenly. 

He yelped when his brother grabbed his ankle and yanked, pulling Loki flat against the bed before looming over him with a satisfied grin. They kissed again, passionately and deeply; Thor pushed at Loki’s robe wanting more skin while Loki’s clever fingers pushed Thor’s small clothes down his thighs. Thor moved down again, and Loki could have hit him for it, but when his lips closed over the trickster’s nipple, he couldn’t help moaning and arching into it. His hands slid into Thor’s shorn hair, sad he couldn’t grip as he wanted to, but liking the spiky locks. “Thor!” he panted arching into his brother’s mouth. “Brother please!” He was hard and wet and wanted Thor inside him pressing against that spot that never failed to make him see stars. 

Thor, the asshole, moved down bypassing his cock again to bite and suck more bruises into Loki’s thighs. “You have an unhealthy obsession with my thighs,” Loki groaned. He tried to kick his brother in the head to get him going, but the giant oaf caught his ankle easily with a knowing laugh before he finally took pity and closed his mouth around the head of Loki’s cock. The prince cried out and arched, his hands going back into Thor’s hair to keep him there. 

There wasn’t a lot of talking after that; instead the sounds of Thor’s mouth moving over Loki’s cock echoed around the room. He’d somehow found the oil while torturing Loki with his mouth, and a slick finger pressed into the younger brother’s entrance. “Ah yes,” Loki breathed. His hips started to move in rhythm of Thor’s mouth and fingers inside his body. It felt so incredibly, and when Thor finally crooked his fingers to brush against his prostate, Loki spilled down his throat with a groan of Thor’s name. 

With a smack of his lips and an obscene pop, Thor pulled up, a huge smirk on his smug face. “Mm delicious,” he moaned before sliding up Loki’s body to kiss him again. His fingers slipped easily back into Loki’s body, and he stroked against his brother’s prostate swallowing Loki’s groans of pleasure. “I’m so glad we’re like this again, Loki. It had been ages since we’ve lain together in anything but anger. This is much more pleasurable don’t you agree?” 

How could he not agree? While hate sex was always terrific, this was so much better. Coming together out of affection and not anger added an extra element that had Loki getting hard again in minutes with his brother’s skilled fingers moving inside his body. “Yes,” he gasped, finally answering Thor’s question. “Yes! Thor!” He moved with Thor’s fingers inside his body, pressing his hips back into them as his brother teased over his prostate and it wasn’t long before he was fully hard. Thor pulled his fingers out, giving one more teasing stroke against his rim before he lined up his cock and thrust in hard and fast. Loki’s legs closed around his brother’s hips, heels digging into Thor’s tight perfect ass to pull him in closer. “Oh! Oh, right there! Right there!” It was all too good, all so perfect and Loki cried out with pleasure over and over as Thor moved in and out of him in hard fast little thrusts that hit all the right spots.

They entwined around one another, Thor’s arms coming around to hold Loki to him, face pressed to his neck, while Loki’s arms wrapped around Thor’s shoulders, nails digging into his skin. Little scratches crisscrossed Thor’s back where Loki tried to find purchase while Thor pounded into him over and over and over. The bits of pain only added to their experience making the thunder god thrust harder and faster both chasing their own release. With a crackle of lightning moving over their bodies, Thor shouted out his orgasm. The lightning zipped over Loki’s skin, making him arch and twist in his brother’s arms trying to get closer and get away at the same time as his orgasm crashed over him. They lay panting together, Thor still buried inside and likely crushing his brother to the bed, but Loki had yet to let go, his strong arms and legs anchoring his brother to his body. “I think I’ve developed a kink,” Loki gasped out after a few minutes when the tremors died down. “Every time there’s a thunderstorm from here on out I’m going to get an erection… asshole.” 

Thor just laughed and finally slid off him but didn’t go far, and pulled Loki in, curling around him from behind. “There are worse kinks to have, and at least this one I can indulge you in very easily.” He nuzzled and nipped at his brother’s neck humming happily when Loki arched his head back to give Thor more access. 

“Just don’t burn the ship down while indulging me,” he whispered. The trickster turned, pulling Thor’s mouth to his own again for a taste. “You’re not at all surprised by our people trusting me, are you.” 

It wasn’t a question, and Thor knew it wasn’t, but he answered anyway. “You’re the only who ever questioned where you belonged, Loki. I never have, and neither have our people. I’m glad to have you back by my side. I’m better for it, as are you. Together we’re going to rule, and Asgard will be better than she’s ever been. Because of us together.” Loki hummed but didn’t say anything else as he curled into Thor’s strong arms and fell asleep, safe and protected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I posted chapter 3 already but I have taken it down to edit some more. I'll post it back again in a few hours, along with chapter 4!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and if you're enjoying, please let me know! This is my first Thorki so feedback is always appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

One random night, after a long day of meetings and hearing people's grievances, Loki laid sated and comfortable. He and Thor were spooned together, both on the verge of sleep when Thor murmured, “we need to mourn. We lost many to Hela. Many friends, many… Children lost their parents, people lost their spouses, their siblings, their cousins and aunts, and uncles. We need a day to mourn.” Loki said nothing, he had no one on Asgard who cared for him, and no one he cared for save Thor, and perhaps Heimdall, both of whom were alive and well. He slid his hands into Thor’s, linking their hands together in support but said nothing. Thor continued speaking, not worried about his brother's silence, “I’ve lost so many, Loki.” Loki could tell there were tears in his eyes. Thor’s four childhood friends who had grown into amazing warriors were some of the first to fall to Hela as they tried to defend Asgard. They’d been there for as long as Loki could remember and he knew his brother to be hurting. 

“I know,” he whispered after a moment of silence before turning to look up at Thor. “I’m sorry, Thor.” Loki was surprised to find he meant it. “We have a full year until we have to worry about Earth, well, ten months now, why not take a day to let people mourn as they wish. We can spare some extra food, set up in the dining hall and let people say what they wish about their loved ones. It... it isn’t the Asgardian way, but Banner was talking about this thing called a Wake, it’s human, but it seems like something that might be a good substitution to our ways.”

For a long, while Thor just stared at him not saying anything, though his hands ran up and down Loki’s naked back, over his ass and back up again making him squirm. “A Wake… it sounds like a good idea,” Thor agreed with a nod then laughed. “Who would have thought that Loki would be the one to suggest tossing aside Asgardian tradition and embracing a human one. Are you growing soft, brother?” Loki scowled and pummeled his brother with a pillow until Thor wrapped his arms around him and rolled over, covering his brother once again and kissing him. “I truly think it is a good idea, and have sent word to Heimdall to make it known to the rest of the ship that this is what we are doing.” Thor smiled at him, his one eye bleeding from gold back into his normal blue. His cock twitched, and he rolled his hips giving a flirty smile. “You are truly beautiful now that you aren’t actively trying to kill me… though even then you were beautiful.”

“I never tried to kill you, Thor, if I had, you’d be dead,” Loki told him dryly, rolling his hips up into the delicious friction his brother was providing, though he could do little else as Thor held his wrists to the bed. “I’m a skilled sorcerer, well versed in both healing and killing. I know potions that could strip a man’s flesh within seconds and as you already know, can stay hidden in shadows, cloaked so well even Heimdall can’t find me.” He didn’t struggle to get out of Thor’s hands; he secretly liked being held down by his brother’s strength. Perhaps it was time to discuss other types of bedroom play, maybe some bondage, and toys. Thor would look beautiful bound to the bed with a vibrator pulsing insistently against his prostate.

Loki was brought back to himself by Thor’s tongue in his mouth and his cock catching Loki’s stretched and still wet rim. “You aren’t helping your case, brother,” Thor growled and pushed in. The prince cried out, back arching and head going back as he was split open and used once again. His legs clamped down on Thor’s hips demandingly pulling him in closer, deeper. “You would like for all of us to believe that you would do such terrible things, but truly you wouldn’t want harm to come to Asgard would you? Yes, I know your secret.” He bent to whisper in Loki’s year, “you love Asgard, you love your people, and you would fight to defend them to your last breath.”

“Lies!” Loki argued even as they moved hard against one another. He had very little leverage, his hands still pinned to the bedding, though he used his heels, pushed into the small of Thor’s back to keep him going. “Lies,” he panted again, “I would no more care if Asgard burned- AH! Thor!” 

Already Loki could feel it coming; his release would wash through him again at Thor’s insistence. His body could never deny Thor what he wanted, and he seemed to want to drive Loki mad with desire. “You fought for us well enough this time, brother. I know you were angry at father, and that is why you left him with that spell, left him on Earth to die alone, but did you truly wish him dead or do you mourn him with the rest of us?”

“AH fuck-” Loki cried as Thor shifted to strike his prostate with deadly accuracy. “No! No, I hated him. He lied to me, denied me my rightful place on the throne of Jotunheim and then denied me my right to reclaim it as I saw fit, with their destruction!”

Thor stopped, and Loki could have cursed him for it. He bent and kissed his brother softly, gently, and it wasn’t what Loki wanted now. He wanted hard, and fast and bruising; he wanted it so hard that tomorrow he’d feel it every time he sat. He wanted more, and he growled and tried to bite at Thor’s tongue, but his brother was too fast. “You lie to yourself and me, but I can see through it all. You claim to love no one, but I know you love your family, your people, and even if you are of Jotun blood, you are as Asgardian as I am.” 

It was too much. Months of adrenaline suddenly wore off all at once, and Loki let out an undignified sob. He broke free Thor’s grip on his wrists and wrapped his arms around his brother’s shoulders to hang onto him as he sobbed into his neck while Thor was still gently rocking into his body. 

“Why do you deny your feelings?” Thor asked softly, and Loki hated him for it. 

“Feelings are weak,” he whined. He held onto Thor tightly even as his brother pulled out of him and gathered Loki into his arms. He whispered stupid words that meant nothing and stroked Loki’s back soothingly and though Loki wanted to hate him for it, he couldn’t. It was a long time before the trickster spoke again, his voice barely a whisper, “he stole me from my people without knowing why I was on that alter and then lied to me my entire life. He claimed that we were raised the same, raised together and that we had an equal chance for the throne, but that was all a lie too. I was a pawn in a game meant to keep Jotunheim from attacking Asgard and nothing more. Why should I mourn that man?”

“Because you loved him.”


	4. Chapter 4

True to Thor’s word, the next day was spent as a day of mourning. Instead of the long solemn funerals with pyres for their dead, they spent the day laughing and eating, each talking in turn about the good times spent with those they had lost. Loki, Thor, Banner, Heimdall, and Valkyrie sat at one table toward the large windows in the back facing out to the people, watching as they each spoke. There were long tables where everyone had gathered and though individual conversations were going on all the time, as soon as someone stood up, the crowd hushed to allow those to speak. 

A man in his late 30’s was the first to speak. He stood up, climbing onto the bench and held up his mug while the people in the hall quieted. “My wife was killed,” he said first, voice low and thick with emotion, “she was a school teacher for the little ones of our sect, and all loved her. When Hela came, and her army began to round everyone up, she was the first to act, getting the children out through a hidden door and deep into the woods. I didn’t understand what she was doing at first, she had stopped suddenly, but I was carrying our son.” The man paused to smile down into the face of a little boy no more than five years old before he continued, “I had to keep going, thinking she was helping someone who’d fallen or was gathering fruit from a tree to bring with us so the children would not be hungry. I heard her scream, though, and realized she’d stayed behind so those monsters would stop the chase to attack her. She fought them for us, and we were able to get to safety. I don’t… I don’t know how I am going to raise my son without her, but in her honor, I will do my best. She was my rock, my world, and she saved us. To Astrid.” He raised his glass again, and the hall repeated his words, “to Astrid.” There was a moment of silence, a moment to reflect before the man sat back down and the conversation around the hall resumed. 

“Was this like what you were telling Loki,” Thor asked Banner who was sitting at the end of the table. “The… wake was it?” 

Before the scientist could answer, two little girls stood up holding hands. Their braids were messy, but their clothes were at least clean, and their eyes bright with unshed tears. The older of the two, Loki assumed her to be about 10, with long dark hair, and dark skin helped her sister onto the table before climbing up herself. It struck the prince how courageous these little girls were to stand up and talk to a room full of people, many, he’d assume, they didn’t even know. These two girls were their future and already he was impressed. 

“Our parents,” the older girl spoke, clutching her sister’s hand, “they made us run when the monsters came. Me and Sigrid know of a hiding spot where we always go when we’re in trouble, that no one else knows about. It’s hard to get to, and it’s hidden well. Our Mum didn’t know where it was, but knew we would be safe there, and made us leave. We had a small pack with some food, and Sigrid didn’t want to leave, but Papa pushed us both out the door. We ran. We ran so hard, but I stopped at the hill and looked back and saw those monsters coming and I knew that Mother and Papa were going to fight them so we could get to our place. Lord Heimdall found us a day later after night had come, and day broke through the clouds again. He took us to the safe place, but our parents they…” She stopped, overcome with grief and several adults around her reached up to give her courage, squeeze her hand so that she may continue. 

It was her little sister that finished and that impressed Loki even more. “Mother and Papa saved us cause they made us go to our hiding place and they kept the monsters away.” She paused and looked up at her sister before saying, “they kept the monsters away.” Her sister smiled down at her, and together they climbed off the table while everyone raised their glasses to the girl’s parents. The girls, Loki realized suddenly, who were orphans. 

“What of the children without parents?” Thor asked before Loki could. “These children need caregivers.”

It was Valkyrie, for once not drunk, who answered, “there’s a room set up for those without parents and who are too young to care for themselves. Some of the elders are living there as well, watching them.” Thor nodded but said nothing more of it. 

As the day went on, more and more of Asgards citizens stood and talked about their loved ones. Some spoke about them saving people, and others told funny stories that caused the room to burst out into laughter. Thor glanced at Loki then stood, holding his mug while the room quieted once more. 

“What are you doing!?” Loki hissed trying to pull him down. “Stop that, you don’t need to talk. You’re king. Sit. Down!”

As always in matters such as these, Thor ignored him, and Loki scowled as Thor stood on his chair. “People of Asgard and friends of other worlds, thank you for coming to our day of mourning. Though it is not how we would usually handle such affairs, it is what we could do here on our ship, and I am pleased to see how you have all taken to this new Midgard tradition.” He paused a moment to look at Loki who was scowling at him then turned to his people once again. “My father defended the nine realms for millennia; he fought many who would bring harm to Asgard and brought peace to the universe over and over. He was a great man, and a great father.” Thor ignored Loki’s snort from beside him where he was sitting, arms folded. 

“I remember when Loki and I were but boys, no more than 12 and it was our mother’s birthday, we each wanted to get her something special, something personal. We’d fought with each other over the perfect gift for months-”

“You fought, I sat there and listened to you rant and knock down all my ideas,” Loki interrupted, then realized he wasn’t supposed to care what Thor had to say about Odin and quickly glanced away but not before seeing his brother’s knowing smirk. Were they not in public Loki would have stabbed him. 

The room was silent looking between the brothers as Thor spoke, some even chuckling at their banter, others scowling. “Your ideas were terrible, brother, I knew what mother wanted most I just didn’t know how to get it, and you kept telling me I was going to get myself killed for trying,” Thor teased with a huge grin on his face. It would be a long road before they all accepted Loki’s place back at court and by Thor’s side where he belonged but many of them were starting to trust him again. “That was hardly helpful.”

“Well excuse me if I wanted to keep your brains inside your thick skull instead of splattered at the bottom of a mountain, but yes, sure, please do go on with your story, brother, I’m sure everyone would like to hear the tale of how the mighty Thor, king of Asgard, scaled a mountain for a flower.” Loki rolled his eyes and slid down farther in his chair then sat back up realizing slouching wasn’t becoming a prince of Asgard… though maybe Jotunheim, he didn’t know since he’d only been there twice.

Thor waved a hand then scowled. “You gave away the story!” By now, most of the room was laughing at the two of them, bickering like in days of old. 

Loki rolled his eye and stood. “Sit down before you hurt yourself, you were never that good of a storyteller anyway. This story has nothing to do with your damned flower.” He turned to look out at the people in the room and realized how he would have to speak; he would have to say kind words about Odin and talk about how wonderful of a father he was. Damn Thor! The fool had known precisely what he was doing judging by the smug look on his face as he sat there with his arms folded, grinning up at Loki. Fine. If that was what he wanted, Loki wasn’t going to cower away from it. 

He sighed, thought about the story, and then, giving a small smile down into his glass, he started to speak, “Frigga was an amazing mother and the perfect queen I’m sure we can all agree.” It was only right he’d get to speak of her since he hadn’t been given the honor of attending her funeral, so this moment would be for his mother as well as his father. 

“We’d fought for two months about what to get for her. Thor wanted to get her a bouquet of flowers that grew along the south slopes of the Upper Mountains. It was hard to get to, high into the atmosphere where the air was thin and cold, and the ground was almost always covered in snow and ice. There were these little purple flowers that looked like bells and bloomed in the harsh environments against all the odds.” His voice was soft as he spoke, fond because it was his mother that they had fought over and no matter what else happened, Loki would never, not love Frigga. 

He was angry at himself for hurting her so much, for telling her that she was not his mother. They were the last words he’d spoken to her, and his biggest regret in a long long line of regrets. It was a betrayal she hadn’t earned; he’d been so angry that even she had not escaped his cruelty. 

Loki cleared his throat and started to speak again, “we both knew she loved this flower and Thor had gotten the bright idea that he could climb the mountain and collect a few blooms and that I could then preserve it with an ever bloom spell. It was a good idea, but at the time, we were just boys, and I hadn’t wanted Thor to fall off an ice cliff to his death.” He looked down at his brother and smirked. “But Thor, ever stubborn didn't listen and off he went to get his stupid flower, while I decided to write her a book of spells. I’d been working on several new spells at the time and knew she’d like to learn them as well. Some were for healing, others for illusion, and some I’d made up for pranks against Thor. I bought a leather-bound book at the market with runes, and had the leather smith add her name to it, then very carefully wrote out the spells in the best handwriting I could manage.”

“And I got the flower,” Thor interrupted. “Though as I recall you wouldn’t put the ever bloom spell on it until I agreed to do your chores for an entire month. I had to muck out a stall! And then come to find out that wasn’t even a chore!”

That had been hilarious; Loki wondered how he could have forgotten about that. “You came back smelling like manure and mother wouldn’t even let you into the castle until you’d washed off in the river!” His voice was full of laughter, eyes creased as he looked at his brother with fondness. Others in the hall were laughing with him even as he told a story that mocked their king. It had been a long time since he’d felt like he truly belonged, but this reaction gave him hope that perhaps he could fit in once more. “But to get back to the story about mother,” he glared at Thor for interrupting him yet again, then he sighed, “and father,” he added, because this story truly did feature all four of them. 

“Thor had his flower, with the ever bloom spell, because I am a nice and magnanimous brother,” he winked at Thor dramatically who snorted in reply, “and I had my spell book and the date of mother’s birth was fast approaching, but there was a problem. We didn’t want an approximation of her birth date, we wanted the exact date of her birth, right down to the time. We wanted to make sure that we had the right date so again we fought as we went over lineages and dates and timelines to find her special day. That one day that was assigned to her, named for her, and the date that she’d been born. It took three weeks until Odin… until Father sat us down and told us to give her the gifts during the celebration feast, even if it wasn’t truly her day. Naturally, we protested because that was not the idea at all, and we were very stubborn little boys.” 

“Still are, brother.” 

Loki scowled and slapped Thor upside the head, not even caring that the entirety of Asgard was watching. Beside Thor, he could see Heimdall hiding a smile behind his mug. “Father sat us down and explained to us that he and mother were very old and their exact dates of birth lost to the changing times. The seasons had changed so much to the point where even he did not know the exact date of his wife’s birth. We asked him if he could find out, but the only one who truly knew was Mother herself. He explained, his voice stern but full of affection for us, that no matter how old we got, no matter where we were in the universe, or what realm we were on, that under no circumstances were we ever to ask a woman her age.” 

The hall erupted with laughter and many head nods from men around the room who were getting glares from laughing women. Loki sat, smiling and reached up to find his face wet with tears he’d shed for both his mother and his father. He wiped them away hastily praying no one had seen, it just wasn’t fitting for a prince to cry, but Thor was looking straight at him with a soft knowing smile on his face. “You did that on purpose,” Loki accused voice low enough that only Thor could hear. 

“I have no idea what you are talking about, brother.” The words sounded as if Loki had wounded him, but his face held nothing but fond looks. 

It wasn’t fair that Thor knew all the right buttons to press, and could play Loki like a violin, even if he could do the same to Thor. He took a breath and looked down into his mug frowning. “I’m not Asgardian,” he told Thor, “but… I am of Asgard, and he was my father, and I loved him.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki get into a bit of a row. Their communication skills are sadly lacking. 
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: If you are self-harming, or get triggered by people who do, you may wish to skip over when Loki returns to his quarters. It’s just a paragraph, but it’s there none the less. - If you don't want to read this chapter because of such, but want to know what happens, there's a summary of the chapter at the end. :)

As the weeks passed, Loki did hear whispers, mutterings from some of the older folks about the prince bewitching their precious king, or that he would somehow bring them all to ruin, but there were many more whisperings about what a good job he was doing and that surprised him. He couldn’t deny those stroked his ego and gave him an extra bounce in his step, one that Thor had commented on a few times. Truthfully, he liked what he did. It was good work in a way the trickster wasn’t familiar with, and it made a difference to the lives of their people. Their people he had claimed not to give two shits about, but when push came to shove he’d defend to his dying breath with Thor likely beside him. 

They were four months into their trip, and late into the night when Thor entered their quarters with thudding boots. Loki glanced up from where he was going through the trinkets of jewels and silks that had been the Grandmaster’s to raise an eyebrow at his boorish brother. “Is something bothering you, brother? You’re stomping around like the floor has somehow offended you.” 

“What did you do?!”

It was a growl, rather than words and had Loki freezing on the spot, his fingers inches from a beautiful cerulean lace scarf that was folded neatly in a pile. Turning, he looked up at his brother’s angry face and frowned, going over everything he’d done in the last week to see if there was anything that could merit such hostility. Other than the few scathing comments he had whispered under his breath as he and Thor held court to listen to their citizens' grievances, he couldn’t think of a single thing that would make Thor this upset. And truthfully even those muttered comments had been met with a twitching of Thor’s lips as he agreed with the prince’s assessments that some of the ship's problems could have been more easily solved with a quick smack upside the head and a suggestion of people getting their shit together.

He must have taken too long to answer because Thor stalked forward and bodily lifted him out of the chair to slam him into the nearest wall, hand around the prince’s throat. Loki’s hand came up to Thor’s, nails digging in and eyes going hard. “Unhand me this instant, Thor,” he demanded, voice hard and cold, eyes narrowed. He hadn’t done anything, and he wouldn’t be treated in such a manner, especially not by Thor. Around them, Loki’s magic gathered and sparked off Thor’s skin, but his brother’s lightning power was also sparking. If they weren’t careful, they would end up setting the entire ship ablaze, and that would hardly be conducive to saving the Asgardian race. 

It seemed Thor had come to the same conclusion as Loki and unceremoniously dropped the trickster roughly to the ground, his power pulling back slightly, as did Loki’s the second he was released. Scowling, Loki stood and rubbed his hip where he’d fallen. “What is wrong with you?!” Loki yelled, glaring at his oaf of a brother who was still standing there seething. 

“What do you have, Loki?” The king demanded. “Heimdall says he can see a great power on board but not see what it is or where it is. The only one on board this ship strong enough to shield Heimdall’s powers is you, so I will ask you again, dear brother, and if you lie to me, I will have no problem shoving you out the nearest airlock.” Thor paused a moment, looking as if he was struggling to contain the lightning that was zipping across his body and hands. Loki stared at them warily, ready to throw up a barrier if he needed it. “What. Do. You. HAVE?!”

Well, shit.

Loki sighed and turned away from his brother, wincing at the throbbing in his hip. His hands curled into fists at his side, but there was nothing he could do to get out of this one. No lie he could spin, no half-truth. He’d thought that the powerful wards he’d placed over the Tesseract would keep it hidden from the Watcher but apparently Loki wasn’t as good as he’d thought he was, either that or he was slipping. Now there was nothing more he could do than tell Thor the truth, which he was nearly positive would result in the carrying out of Thor’s threat. Loki didn’t fancy finding out what would happen to him after being tossed out an airlock, even his power couldn’t keep him alive that long in the vacuum of space, and so he turned, going to the drawers that were built into the bulkhead of the ship. With a sound of displaced air, a drawer opened, and the trickster took out a box with ruins, and magical sigils of every kind etched into the wood. He was about to hand it to Thor to open, then thought better of it and opened it himself to reveal the glowing blue cube within. He didn’t say anything, what was there to say really.

“Loki,” Thor whispered, his voice pained. Loki swallowed and looked away, unable to see the shame on his brother’s face after knowing what it was like to be looked upon with nothing but love and trust. “Why?” Thor asked not moving closer. “This whole time you’ve had this, we could have used it. We could have been to Midgard already and gotten our people settled in a new home. We could have been rebuilding instead of floating along through space. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I didn’t want to,” Loki answered simply. He had no desire to reveal the real reason he hadn’t told Thor about it yet. The truth was, they couldn’t use it, if they did… No, he couldn’t have told Thor, but there was no lie he could come up with to satisfy his brother’s question so told a half-truth. “I didn’t want to let anyone else know I had it. The ultimate power, Thor. With it, I could do so much, and if I needed to I could go anywhere, bring worlds to my heel.” He sighed and sunk into the bed. “But then I started to like it here,” the words were sneered as if he couldn’t believe he was enjoying his life. “You treated me as an equal, something I’d longed for decades and suddenly I had it. I wasn’t mocked or laughed at. I wasn’t Thor’s little brother hiding in his shadow. I had a purpose, I was helping our people, and they liked me for it. So I hid it away in case I needed it someday, but that day never came.”

The lightning was still dancing over Thor’s body, his face hard and unreadable when Loki finally looked up at him. He didn’t move toward him or even glance at the Tesseract; he didn’t say anything, and Loki thought maybe if he’d been screaming it would have been easier for Loki to fight. But how can you fight someone who wouldn’t fight back? The trickster was at a loss and so he too just sat on the bed watching his brother and wondering if he would need to use the damn thing after all. 

When Thor finally spoke his voice was low and even, almost a whisper, but it was so so much worse than had he been yelling. “You betrayed me with your secrets when I thought we’d moved past that.” Without saying anything else, Thor turned and stalked out of their rooms, slamming the door shut, which was impressive since it was a sliding door. 

The resulting release of Loki’s magic in his anger and despair caused the entire ship to jolt. He could hear civilians out in the hall give a yelp and Thor’s thunderous voice calming them, and assuring them everything was all right. Later that night, well past midnight when Thor still hadn’t returned, another jolt of power went through the ship as Loki destroyed their room in a fit of anger, He sunk down to the floor and screamed out his frustrations. It was a wonder he hadn’t destroyed half the ship along with their room, but somehow knew to reign it in.

The next day seemed to go by in a haze, Loki sat alone at morning meal then again at the midday meal. He didn’t even see Thor until the evening meal but didn’t approach Thor’s table where he was sitting and laughing with Banner and the Valkyrie. Thor didn’t look in Loki’s direction, and the prince left the hall without finishing his meal. That night Thor didn’t come to bed, or the following night, or any night after for nearly a month. 

Loki went through the motions during the day but stayed away from the courts where Thor was most likely to be and stayed away from the engine room where Thor preferred to hang out. He and Korg had become friends on Sakaar and liked to chat about improvements and design ideas to get them to Midgard faster. Instead, Loki put his focus on making sure the schools were doing well and that the medi-bay was well stocked. There were a few times when children had come in with scrapes too deep for a simple poultice to heal and Loki would use his magic to mend the wound. It was always fascinating watching skin knit back together before his eyes, and he was happy to keep the children from suffering from further pain, even if he did chastise them for being so careless while his magic worked on them. There were also instances of burns from those in engineering or the hot stoves in the kitchens, and that was a good kind of work too. He enjoyed helping people and getting the smiles and gratitude from his people. It had been such a long time since Loki had felt like he belonged but even the grateful smiles and pats on the back couldn’t lift his mood.

Thor hadn’t come back to their chambers, or even attempted to speak to Loki in over a month, and it was putting Loki and everyone around him in a mood. He’d gone from natural smiles and polite small talk to glares and one-word answers, and from the whispered words about Thor that filtered back to him; apparently his brother wasn’t much better. 

Strangely enough, it was Bruce who sought him out, sitting with Loki at the midday meal flashing a strained smile. “So, we’ve reached the halfway point,” he said in lieu of an actual greeting, “kind of exciting. I’m looking forward to getting back to Earth.” When Loki didn’t reply, didn’t even look up from the soup he was eating, Banner sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I know we’re not friends, and I don’t know what happened between you and Thor, but it’s affecting everyone on board.”

“And that’s somehow my fault? Why does everyone always assu-”

“I didn’t say that,” the scientist cut Loki off before he could get a really good rant going, and Loki deflated immediately grumbling into the broth. “I just meant that you two need to work it out for the good of the ship. Haven’t you noticed people aren’t really laughing anymore? And it’s been a month, man.” 

With a growl Loki pushed his half-eaten bowl away from him and sat back, folding his arms to glare at the human who dared to come to talk to him. When all Banner did was stare back at him with an unreadable expression Loki cracked. “I haven’t done anything wrong, scientist!” Loki hissed leaning forward, “I brought something on board that Thor’s mad about and he won’t even listen to my explanation. I tried to talk to him about Midgard, but he won’t listen to me about that either. He’s got such blinders for you puny humans that he can’t even see that the points I am making are valid. Humanity can barely keep themselves from falling apart; there’s no way they’re going to be able to help a ship of aliens!!” With a start Loki realized he was yelling and snapped his mouth shut immediately, scowling at Banner who sat there with wide eyes staring at him as everyone else in the hall was now doing, including Thor. 

“And if that wasn’t the only issue,” Loki hissed, “it isn’t as if I’ll be welcome back to Earth with open arms.” Though his voice was quieter now, it was no less deadly. Loki’s words were practically spat onto the table as his magic crackled around his closed fists. “It’s just so wonderful, isn’t it? I suppose we’ll let you lot get off the ship, settle you in and I’ll go, where? To prison? Take this ship and travel the universe by myself? Public execution? Which one is it to be?”

Without waiting for an answer Loki stood and stalked from the dining hall, the clank of his chair falling was the only sound that followed him. A ripple of displaced air pulsed out from his body as he walked through the halls, pushing against bulkheads and making those he encountered press as close to the walls as they could so not to get hit with it. He was fuming, hot and angry and damn Thor anyway. Why couldn’t he listen for once in his miserable life? Loki had done nothing wrong, at all and just because it wasn’t something Thor liked didn’t make it wrong. If his brother could only wrap his minuscule mind around that fact and apologize, everything would be better. But no, the ship loved Thor and so naturally if they were fighting it was Loki’s fault. Loki was in the wrong, and it would fall to him to fix it like always. 

With a scream of pure rage, Loki’s magic released, destroying the room for the second time and put several cracks running along the walls. The drawers exploded out of their hidden compartments, the doors of the inset wardrobe broke into pieces and every bit of glass in the room was instantly shattered, spraying shards over every available surface. The only thing that had been left undamaged was the bed, though the headboard now had several cracks in it as well. The ship lurched violently forward then came to a screeching halt, and Loki was tossed against the far wall, hands landing in a pile of broken glass that sliced into his skin making him hiss. The pain felt strangely enjoyable, and he pressed his palms harder into the shards, panting as the glass dug deeper making him bleed. 

He was so lost in his misery he didn’t hear the door slide open but the strong arms that wrapped around him he would know anywhere. Loki’s hands curled into fists, the glass cutting even farther into his palms, and he turned, swinging wilding and managed to land a solid punch to Thor’s good eye before his brother caught his wrists and held them against his chest. “LOKI!” Thor bellowed, and Loki stopped struggling, only now realizing that anything in the room that was not bolted down was spinning wildly in the air before it went crashing to the floor. He was turned, back to Thor’s chest and held tightly in his brother’s arms while he panted for air that suddenly seemed too hard to come by. “Please don’t pull the ship apart,” his brother asked voice calm. Already there was a bruise forming around his eye. 

Seeing the bruise forming on Thor’s face and knowing Loki had been the one to put it there was what finally calmed him, and he sagged in his brother’s grip. The ship shuddered around them, but Thor didn’t even so much as stumble while it started to move again, much slower this time. Loki could see the stars out the window instead of their blazing trails from flying through hyperspace. “Is what you said to Banner in the hall true? That you believe you’ll be locked away or executed?”

“What other options would there be for me on Midgard?” 

Thor looked wounded, his eyes pinched as he gently set Loki onto the bed then sat beside him. “You should have told me you took the Tesseract from the vault. But,” he said quickly when Loki was about to cut him off, arguing, “you also should have talked to me about your fears regarding Midgard too.”

Loki’s palms were soaking blood into his clothing, and though he knew it would be a bitch to get out, even with his powerful magic, he was somehow fascinated by the river of blood welling up from his palms. He said nothing but frowned when Thor picked up a hand and gently removed a shard of glass from his palm. The blood poured out faster, but Thor was already wrapping a scarf or some clothing scrap around the wounds.

“You hurt yourself unneeded, brother,” Thor whispered as he worked to clean his little brother’s palms of the glass. “It’s been a long time since you’ve released all that magic onto the surroundings; there are cracks in the bulkheads running all the way to engineering. What did you plan to do? Blow up the engines so we might never reach our destination?” Loki still didn’t speak; he didn’t know the answer to that question, the magic had just pulsed out of him in anger with no thought to the direction it might travel or who it might hit. Thor must have seen the look on his face, horrified at the thought that he could have hit a child running through the halls and hurt them because he stopped wrapping the scarf and looked up at his brother. “You didn’t hurt anyone. It was only things that were damaged, no people.” 

Still, words would not come. What could he say anyway? He’d already made a fool of himself in the dining hall with everyone around to see, then lost control of his power. When Thor finished with his hands and wiped the blood clean Loki whispered a small “thanks” but wouldn’t look at his brother. He still didn’t believe he’d done anything wrong. The Tesseract was rightfully his to take as a prince to the throne, and Asgard was about to be destroyed anyway. He hadn’t even used the thing, and he wasn’t planning on using it anytime soon. Thor had acted like he’d created the crime of the century then ignored him for a month and a half. 

Scowling Loki pulled his hands away his body shifting effortlessly into his lady form while she stood looking around at the destruction of the room. She wanted to look anywhere but at Thor and she certainly didn’t want any kindness from him, not now. “Just get out,” she whispered, “I don’t want to have to look at your stupid face.” 

“Loki-”

“I WILL NOT BE IMPRISONED AGAIN!” Loki yelled turning on her brother. “You sit there, and you think to judge me like you know everything when you know nothing!” Her eyes were narrowed at Thor, hands clenched but her magic stayed contained. “For years I was subjected to that monster’s madness. YEARS, Thor. Decades! Centuries maybe, while the universe went on around us at a slower rate he was inside my head showing me things, twisting the truth, twisting everything! You thought me dead, you mourned me but went on with your life and didn’t even think I might not be dead. You didn’t even think I might have survived the fall. Did you? You didn’t care enough, and now you sit there and tell me to calm down. Tell me that your anger is justified and I was the one who was wrong, the one who is always in the wrong. I’m just the adopted screw up, the frost giant who can’t be trusted with anything let alone royal responsibilities, and that’s the way it will always be, isn’t it?” She hissed and clawed at his face, but Thor easily caught her flying wrists in a gentle but firm grip. 

“ISN’T IT YOU COWARDLY MUMPSIMUS?!” 

Loki twisted her wrists and pulled free, stalking to the window once more to stare out at the slow-moving stars. She heard rustling behind her and figured Thor was getting up to leave again, for good this time, but the opening of the door never came. There were more rustling sounds as Thor started to pick up the room behind her, Loki watching through the reflection in the window. Neither of them said anything for a long time, long enough for Thor to have picked up all the glass in the room, then start on the clothes. The silence wasn’t as uncomfortable or awkward as Loki would have thought it should be. While Thor cleaned her wounds, she laid her head against the cool glass and watched space move by them. There wasn’t anything more to say apparently, not for either of them; Loki had finally said her piece. 

“What did you mean when you said you’d been subjected to a madman’s torture?” Thor asked after an hour’s time. 

For fifteen minutes Loki debated with herself whether or not to tell her brother what had transpired between her and Thanos, but in the end, it didn’t matter what he knew, or what she said, it only mattered what he believed, and he would never believe her. “It doesn’t matter. What happened, happened why talk about the reasons behind it.” 

Strong arms wrapped around her from behind and drew her back into a broad chest, and though she could have pulled away, she didn’t. If this was to be some of the last times she was to have this, then she wanted it, she would let Thor have what he wanted, and in five months time they would go their separate ways, perhaps to never see each other again. “Please, sister,” Thor whispered against her temple. “Please tell me what has you so angry, so afraid?”

“I am not afraid!” She yelled and twisted out of his arms to look at him. “I am not afraid,” she repeated, calmer. “You don’t wish the truth, you won’t believe the worst in me was not truly my making and who am I to break your illusion? I’m not good enough for my rightful place by your side. Only good enough for your bed, like a whore. Is that all I am to you, brother? Your whore? Do you lay with me at night and mock me by day? Am I to forever be the fool in your story?”

The words twisted into her brother’s gut and she could see the pain they caused. She delighted in it for a moment, before even that got boring and again Loki turned to the window. “You think me a monster. The madman who wreaked havoc on your precious New York all for the sake of a throne, when it was so much bigger than that.” She turned, leaning back against the wall, arms folded to glare at Thor who was watching her, eyes wide. “Did you ever wonder where I’d gotten the army? Or the scepter? Did you ever wonder how I’d come to be in New York in the first place? I’m a skilled sorcerer, Thor, but even I don’t have the power to change a man’s heart as completely as the stone did. But that’s what I did, isn’t it? And never once did you ask how I’d done it.”

“I’m asking now,” Thor begged, walking closer to take Loki into his arms once again. “Please. You’re right. I should have asked you before father tossed you into prison. I should have asked what your story was, but all I saw was your anger at father and your lust of a throne. If there’s more to the story, more than just your anger at father’s lies, then tell me now, and I will listen.” The ‘I’ll believe you’ was left unsaid but somehow Loki heard it anyway.

They moved to the bed in mutual agreement, Thor sitting with Loki curled against his chest. She didn’t want to look at him as she spoke, she wasn’t sure she could keep talking if she did, so turned and curled up on her side of the bed with Thor spooned behind her, arms tight around her waist. They fit together perfectly as they’d always had, and for the first time in a very long time, Loki actually felt wholly safe. When she finally spoke her voice was even and cold, it was the only way she could get through it. “I fell for what seemed like days, through the strange light much like the Bifrost but not. When I finally hit ground it was cold and dark and for just a second I thought I’d ended up on Jötunheim.” She pressed back into Thor, sliding her fingers through his and smiling when he tightened his arms around her, almost curling around her as if Thor’s body could protect Loki from her memories. “Then the pain started. Memories that weren’t quite memories were twisted and changed, people I had loved, people I had grown up with turned against me without cause and I was alone. Truly alone. I screamed for you, for father, for mother, for anyone really, I screamed and raged and fought the memories that threatened to overshadow my own. I knew I was angry at father for his lies, but suddenly it seemed like so much more, like he’d done so much worse than keep my true heritage from me. And you, you mocked and laughed. I watched myself grow up in your shadow, always standing by the sidelines while you were praised for being such a great warrior, and told you’d make an excellent king. I watched from your shadow as you made friends and bedded women and stood in Asgard’s glory. I watched as father spoke of your coronation and how great of a king you would be, all the while not once did anyone speak those words to me. Not once was I ever told I was a great fighter though I was as skilled as you, not once was I praised for my magic, or how I held myself in court. No one even looked at me while you were around.” She shuddered and closed her eyes, the twisted memories that Thanos had implanted fought against the reality she’d remembered until then. 

“That isn’t how it was!” Thor’s voice was raised, but he wasn’t angry. He sounded more horrified if anything and that just served to make Loki more furious.

“I KNOW THAT!” Loki yelled then buried her face in the pillow to scream out her rage. “I know that but you wanted to know what happened and why I was in New York and why I am so angry and that is why! He took my childhood, he took my family, he took my MEMORIES, and he twisted them so that they showed how alone and how hated I was. And all the while the mental manipulation was going on, the physical was just as bad. It was like every nerve in my body was on fire all the time and no matter what I did, or how much I begged for it to stop.” She turned over and pressed her face to Thor’s chest, gripping his biceps hard and inhaling his scent to ground her. “Then one day it did. I tumbled onto the cold dark stone and was handed the scepter. I was told that the Tesseract was on Earth and if I got it, I could make the universe kneel at my feet. And I wanted it; I wanted it so badly I didn’t care if I had to trade my soul for it; I wanted to make all those who had hurt me suffer in the worst way possible.”

When she was done, Loki lay panting against Thor, trembling with the weight of her story and the twisted memories that were still in her mind always fighting for the real memories of her past. Her fingernails dug into her brother’s muscles, holding them together, grounding her even as she drew blood. Thor didn’t pull away though, just tightened his arms around her and held on, not caring at all that there were little half moon cuts now dotted with blood on his biceps. “I’m so sorry,” the king whispered. He bent to kiss her mouth gently, and she let him. “I am so sorry that your memories were taken from you and twisted into something dark and ugly. Please, sister, please know that that isn’t how you truly grew up. You were doted on as I was, the two of us always together, always sparring, always learning together. We made friends together; we got into trouble together; we snuck into Ranveig’s garden and stole her tomatoes together and never once did father or mother leave you out of any praise or any scolding. It was always you and me, Loki.”

The sob that had been lodged in her throat as she spoke finally broke free, and it was as if the floodgates opened and she couldn’t stop crying. Through it, all Thor rubbed her back and whispered to her, but nothing he did could get her to stop. In her mind her memories were jumbled, the painful memories fighting the real memories that Thor had spoken about. Ten minutes into her breakdown Loki realized Thor had started to speak. He told her stories of their childhood, funny moments where they were both together, bickering or getting into trouble as they did a lot in their youth, but never once in his stories did Loki get pushed aside or singled out. Somehow she knew they were the truth, and it helped some to calm the raging storm inside her mind. 

It was late into the night, well past evening meal when Loki finally calmed. She felt exhausted but not sleepy, and her head was pounding. She had to look a mess, but luckily all the mirrors in the room had been destroyed in her rage, so at least she didn’t have to worry about accidentally seeing herself red-eyed and puffy from all the crying. Pulling out of Thor’s arms was too much trouble, so Loki just collapsed, snuggled tight and safe against him, but no longer clinging, no longer crying. When she spoke, her voice was hoarse, “sorry about your arms. I’ll heal them for you.”

Thor’s laugh was the last thing she’d expected to hear, but it was a beautiful sound and put a smile on her face. His laughter had always been beautiful; it was loud, and booming and drawn straight from the belly. A joyous sound that never failed to make Loki smile, no matter the mood she was in at the time and this time was no exception, though her smile remained small. “My arms are the last thing I am worried about at this moment, dear sister. Do not worry about them, or me. I-” Thor paused, and for the life of her, Loki honestly had no idea what her brother was about to say. “I’m sorry.” That was not what she’d expected him to say and had to pull back to look at him and make sure that it was her brother who was with her. 

“I beg your pardon?”

“I’m sorry for what you went through, not in the ‘it was my fault’ sense, but none-the-less it was… you are still in control of your actions, Loki, so there is blame for you there, but at least I understand a bit more how you could have gone from simply being angry at father, to being angry at everything. It makes a little more sense now.” Loki hadn’t thought about it like that, but she supposed that was true. When father had initially had that episode, Loki thought it an opportunity to take the throne. She hadn’t truly wanted it, but she hadn’t wanted anyone else to have it either. It was her or no one, and she was just so angry at Odin for having used her as a pawn in his war with Jotunheim that she wanted revenge. Had Odin died, Loki would have undone Odin’s precious peaceful universe and made damn sure that no one would ever remember him as a great king. That had been the only plan. Let the frost giants kill him, Loki on the throne, kill the frost giants for killing the Allfather, and then Loki would have been the hero. It was all so perfect until Thor had ruined it all, but Loki could have forgiven that, could still have stood by Thor as his advisor and a prince of the royal family. She wasn’t angry at Thor, only Odin and if he was no longer the king, then Loki could have gotten on with life. 

It wasn’t until that madman had twisted everything, had set her nerves ablaze and made her hate anything and everything in the universe that she’d genuinely known anger. After that, there was only one choice, and Loki had taken it. “He’s going to come, you know,” she told him, looking up at her brother, “Thanos, the one who-” her words choked off, she didn’t want to think about it anymore, but she should at least warn everyone. “He’s going to find a way to get back to Earth to get the stones. That’s another reason we can’t use the Tesseract. He’ll know, and he’ll come for it.” 

“Then we’ll fight him too,” Thor answered, ever the optimist, “and we’ll win.” He grinned down at his sister then leaned in to kiss Loki’s lips again. It had been too long since they’d been in each other’s arms and it seemed both had missed it by the way Thor couldn’t seem to stop touching her. Or it might have been the fact that he liked Loki’s ass, but either way, Loki snuggled in and let Thor pet her as he pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter starts off with Thor finding out that Loki has something very powerful on board the ship but doesn't know what it is. He confronts his brother, and it is revealed that Loki has taken the Tesseract off Asgard. The resulting fight ends with Loki releasing his magic and destroying half the room when Thor storms off in anger. 
> 
> For a month and a half, the two don't speak to one another until Bruce sits with Loki at lunch to talk about what happened. The rest of the ship is having a hard time, playing off the mood of the royal family. Loki finally snaps that just because something is happening doesn't automatically make it his fault. He blames Thor for never listening to him, even when his ideas are valid and brings up the fact that going to Midgard is NOT the best idea since humans can barely take care of themselves. He storms from the room before anyone can comment.
> 
> Thor finds Loki in their rooms, again destroyed, though even more so than before. He gently picks up his brother from the floor and helps him, promising to listen to why Loki is so angry. The trickster tells Thor about his time with Thanos, about the torture at his hands and how all Loki's memories have been twisted into something wrong, and full of despair. He remembers his family being cruel to him, remembers Thor hating him and mocking him, though this isn't how Loki truly grew up. While he cries out his frustrations, Thor holds him close and tells him stories of their childhood, TRUE stories that help Loki's mind settle.
> 
> They curl together in the bed, Thor vowing that if Thanos tries to start a fight with them, that they will win. Loki isn't quite so convinced. 
> 
> Loki also shapeshifts halfway through the chapter from his master's form to his lady's form.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki get swept away in passion after a month and a half of being apart. Thor tries to see how many orgasms he can get out of his brother before Loki passes out.

Falling asleep hadn’t been in the plan at all, Loki wanted to stay awake and listen to more stories that Thor was telling her, but somewhere around his fourth story about the time they’d snuck to Vanaheim through one of Loki’s hidden portals, her eyes had drooped then closed. When next she woke the ship’s clock said it was close to three in the morning and she was starving, her stomach making noises that were not at all fit for a princess. It had been nearly 20 hours since she’d last eaten, and even that hadn’t been all that filling. Trying to get out of bed without waking her brother, Loki rose quietly and slipped from the room not bothering to change her shape; no one would be around at this hour anyway. 

Thor joined her in the kitchens, not a minute after she’d walked in herself, looking sleepy and yawning. “Why’d you leave?” he asked, looking over the bread and what might have been cheese that Loki was eating. “I woke up to you walking out the door.”

Never one to talk with her mouth full, Loki chewed and swallowed before answering. “I was hungry. I didn’t eat much yesterday and figured I’d come down for a snack. Care for some? I think this is cheese, or fruit, or something. I’m not entirely sure, but it tastes good with the bread.” She tore off some more bread and put the cheese on it before eating it. 

Thor looked around the room then went over to a refrigeration unit and opened it to find juices and wine being chilled by the bottle. He grabbed a light blue wine, frowning at it then shrugged and joined Loki at the table. “Let’s take some of this to our rooms, we’ll eat there.” He turned to her and stopped suddenly, smiling, and reached out to tug Loki hard against him. “Or we could stay here, and I could bend you over the nearest surface.” He bent to bite down the length of her neck, one hand coming up to cup her breast through the leathers she was still wearing from earlier. Loki moaned as Thor’s large fingers rolled her nipple and his other hand palmed her ass, pulling her even closer to him; she could feel his hardness through his breeches. “I like that you’re wearing your lady’s form out of our quarters, Loki, you should do so more often,” he spoke hotly against her neck. 

It wasn’t proper what they were doing, rutting in the kitchens like teenagers, like livestock even, pawing at one another, but it felt so good to have Thor’s hands on her body again that Loki couldn’t pull away. “Thor,” she gasped, “come. Back to our rooms.”

Thor chuckled and pulled her in for a hot, demanding kiss. “Yes, I will be coming in our rooms as will you, sister. Over and over and over.” He was smug, but both knew he could back up his claim that Loki would be having many orgasms that night. Her shapeshifted while she was still secure in Thor’s arms, becoming male and changing to softer clothing as she did, a silk robe clung to Loki’s body, flowing and thin, nearly see-through and not at all proper. Thor grinned and kissed him, pulling Loki close by the back of his neck. “Right, we’ll start out this way and see if we can’t get to nine orgasms in a single day. Or better yet, maybe fifteen.”

Smirking, Loki grabbed the wine and plate of cheese and motioned for Thor to grab the bread and fruits before they went back to their room together. The meal was reasonably delicious for how simple it was and Loki couldn’t help smiling, feeling better than he had in a long time, years, decades maybe. He felt like something he’d been carrying around with him was gone, and now he could breathe again, the anger was still there but not nearly as forceful as it had been. 

They lounged on the bed together, chatting about nothing important and laughing as they ate. In between bites of food, kisses and little nibbles were stolen from one another, and clothing shed one piece at a time until they were both naked and the food and wine were gone. Thor put the tray and empty bottle down and rolled over, covering Loki’s body with his own and kissed him. “I have missed you this last month, Loki. I truly am sorry for not talking to you about everything sooner.”

Loki rolled them over and sat up, rocking his hips against Thor’s, sliding their erections together. He sighed, pleased with how easy it was to be touching Thor once again and to be taking pleasure for himself. “I know you are,” he whispered leaning down to kiss Thor quite. “I… am too,” he whispered with some difficulty. It was difficult for him to admit any wrongdoing but Thor was right in one way, Loki should have told him about the Tesseract, and he now knew that. “Now stop talking and do something about this,” he growled, placing Thor’s hand on his cock. The thunder god laughed but started to stroke while his hips moved against Loki’s ass, cock pressing between his checks, making them both moan. They moved together for a while, not talking, just taking pleasure from one another’s bodies before Loki rolled off and slapped Thor’s hip. “Roll over, I want to have you.” He grinned, all teeth and shark-like. 

The oil had been in a drawer that was thankfully still on its hinges and Loki retrieved it while Thor rolled onto his stomach and settled his large frame on the pillows. He watched as Loki picked up the bottle and returned to bed, hard cock bobbing between his legs. “You are beautiful,” Thor whispered and reached out to pull his brother in for another kiss. “Male, female and even Jotun, you are beautiful.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “You would not think my blue form so beautiful if you were to truly see it, with my red eyes and strange skin markings.” He slid onto Thor’s thighs and palmed the strong muscles of his ass, loving how they flexed. His hands moved upwards sending warmth into Thor’s muscles with his seiðr as he pressed his thumbs to his brother’s spine and eased the knots he found. Under him, his brother sighed and went boneless making Loki smile. He did like this, not just the sex but the closeness, taking care of each other was something that had been there since he was brought to Asgard and Loki was happy to realize it was still there. “You are also beautiful, brother,” Loki whispered as he continued his massage. He pressed a kiss just above Thor’s ass before sliding one finger into him and stroking his prostate. Thor’s grunt of pleasure and push back of his hips made Loki grin and it wasn’t long before he added another finger stroking Thor inside over and over until his brother was a writhing mass of want.

It wouldn’t be long before Thor had enough teasing and demanded to be taken, he was always impatient. Loki laughed as his brother groaned and squirmed until finally, he bellowed, “Enough, Loki!” and pushed onto his hands and knees thrusting back into the fingers that tormented him. “I am ready for you. It’s been too long since you’ve been inside my body, stop tormenting me.”

Taking pity, Loki slicked himself up and pushed in, groaning at the tight hot feel around his cock at the same time Thor groaned and pushed back, impaling himself fully. Loki held still for a moment, trying not to come right away and letting his brother adjust to his girth before he started a slow rhythm which gradually increased in speed. 

They moved together, hard and fast and both chasing their pleasure as they gave to the other. “AH… Thor!” It felt so unbelievably good to be inside his body again, Loki had feared he wouldn’t ever have this again after his folly with the Tesseract and Thor’s stubbornness, but here they were moving together as one. “Your body,” he panted and curled over him, fingers digging into Thor’s hips as he continued to thrust. He knew the exact moment Thor wrapped a hand around himself to stroke by the tightening of his body. He groaned again, thrusting harder and faster until his release washed over him and his seed pumped deep into Thor’s body. He stayed there while his brother finished himself off and the two collapsed together on the bed, Loki rolling to the side, panting up at the ceiling with a grin. “Well, that was fun.”

Fun was, of course, an understatement, sex with Thor was always amazing no matter what. “You need to expand your vocabulary, bother,” Thor answered, rolling over to blanket Loki and kiss him hard and passionately. “That was more than simply fun, and I am glad we can come together again… in multiple ways.” Loki rolled his eyes at Thor’s crass joke but pulled him back down into the kiss where they lost themselves in one another for a long while until sleep finally pulled them under. 

The brothers slept until well into mid-morning, but neither cared as they seemed to roll into one another to start another round of lovemaking. Loki came twice, sitting astride Thor’s hips and riding his cock for all he was worth while his brother thrust up striking that perfect spot over and over. They moved together, as one unit chasing their pleasure and giving to the other until there was nothing left and they came together roaring out their release into the room. Loki lay panting, but not quite sated, Thor’s cock still buried inside him seed leaking out as they caught their breaths. “That’s three, brother,” Thor announced with a roll of his hips causing Loki’s cock to twitch with interest before it had barely begun to soften. 

Without much warning, Thor flipped them over and rolled Loki onto his stomach before he slid down and buried his mouth between his brother’s cheeks. He licked and sucked and teased at his rim causing Loki to shudder and cry out in his grip. It was too much too soon, and he was too sensitive, but Thor continued his caresses and pulled yet another orgasm from his overly tired body then collapsed next to him for a nap. 

The two slept again for about an hour before another round bled into another and then another, and by Loki’s seventh orgasm his cock was too sensitive to touch, and he shifted into his lady’s form even while his body arched and twitched in Thor’s grasp. “You… are too much,” she panted, her core throbbing from an orgasm it hadn’t had yet, but the pleasure still rolled through her. “I won’t be able to touch my cock for a week the rate you’re going.”

“It’s good then that you have another form I can pleasure, isn’t it, sister?” Thor was utterly smug in his abilities to please Loki in either of her forms. “I believe you are up to seven and it is still early in the afternoon. By evening meal I will have you well past nine, but let’s break for some food, I don’t want you to pass out from hunger.” He rolled over and picked up a small device near the built-in end table that was similar to a human’s cell phone device. It allowed different parts of the ship to communicate with one another, so Thor sent a message to the kitchens to have someone bring him and Loki a meal. Even on board the vessel there indeed were perks to being royal. Loki snuggled into Thor’s large frame to take a nap while they waited for the food to arrive, completely sated and very happy. 

The meal was delicious, a sauteed vegetable stew with some kind of protein that tasted like a wild boar and a slice of honeyed bread on the side. Loki had two helpings before she put her bowl aside. Neither of them bothered getting dressed, there was no point when clothing would just be removed in pursuit of carnal pleasures. While waiting for Thor to finish, curled against the bottom of the bed and working on his third helping, Loki sat against the headboard with a book. Her brother reached up, tapping at the top of the book to get her attention. “Where did you find a book?” He asked tilting his head to try and read the title. 

Loki paused to look over the top edge of the book with a soft expression; Thor had a bit of protein at the side of his mouth that she leaned forward and licked away, humming at the taste. “I always have one or two with me at all times,” she answered sitting back again, “this one is in an ancient language I’ve been translating off and on for the past few years. Quite a lot of interesting spells in here, along with healing potions and herbal remedies.”

The room was silent after her answer and when Thor didn’t speak Loki glanced up again to see her brother staring at her. She raised an eyebrow at him, not sure why he was staring with such a peculiar expression on his face. “You have books with you all the time? And you’re translating an ancient tome of spells and potions?” 

The expression was for once, not one Loki could translate, and she wasn’t entirely sure if Thor was upset at her, or astonished. Carefully she closed the book, her hands coming together until the book compressed and disappeared in her grip. “Yes?” She asked cautiously.

Thor was silent again, then reached out suddenly to grasp Loki’s ankle and tug sharply sending her sliding down to the bed with a yelp she would deny until her dying breath. “Your magic is amazing, Loki,” Thor growled and bent to kiss her passionately one large hand coming up to her exposed breast to tease the nipple. She responded in kind, kissing back and wrapping her legs around him to pull him down onto her so she could explore. Thor had other ideas and started to slide down, licking and kissing and biting as he went. She hissed when her brother’s teeth clamped down at the junction of her neck and shoulder hard enough to bruise though he didn’t draw blood. He lapped at it in silent apology no doubt watching the bruise form before moving on to suck vigorously at her nipple. 

One large hand continued to caress her breast, teasing, while Thor’s mouth lapped and sucked at the other. Loki arched, crying out from pleasure, her nails digging indents into Thor’s back as she held him to her. It seemed to go on and on, Thor switching from one to the other until both breasts were overly sensitive, red and swollen from his talented mouth. “Thor!” Loki gasped out pushing him down; she couldn’t take it anymore and briefly wondered if she’d be able to come that way, Thor’s mouth on her breast and nowhere else. She probably could have, he was just that talented and her nipples just that sensitive, but it wasn’t what she wanted now. That talented mouth would serve her much better when it was buried between her legs and licking at her swollen sex. Already she was wet for him, her core throbbing as it clenched around nothing. 

It seemed Thor intended to lick and caress everywhere and no matter how much Loki pushed or wiggled or begged for him to move faster, he took his time, worshiping her entire body with mouth and hands. He did slide down from her breast at her insistence but only to her navel where he bit and licked at the little indent before moving to her hip bones. Bruises blossomed under his mouth as he bit and sucked then moved to her inner thighs bypassing where she wanted him most. “Thor, please!” Loki begged again earning nothing more than an evil chuckle for her words. “You’re evil.”

“And you love me for it,” came the reply from somewhere around her ankle. Thor licked the arch of her foot, and Loki couldn’t help twitching in his grasp, his beard tickled, and he had to know because he did it again and again until she was laughing and trying to squirm away. She attempted to kick him someplace sensitive for his teasing, but he easily caught her ankle and held her legs apart. “You look so perfect,” Thor whispered, eye shining with love, “so perfect laid out before me like a banquet. You can’t fault me for wanting to sample all you had to offer.” He flicked his tongue again, and Loki twitched then groaned when he took her big toe into his mouth and sucked like it was her cock instead. His tongue swirled, and he bobbed his mouth up and down, then very gently, he bit the tip and Loki almost came on the spot, back arching and sex clenching. Thor just chuckled like the smug bastard he was, she tried to kick him in the head, but his grip was tight. “Was that eight?”

“No!” Loki gasped, moaning as he bit down again. “Stop playing and get up here where you belong.” Her words were harsh, but Thor just laughed and did as she said burying himself between her legs. At the first flick of his tongue, Loki groaned and spread her legs wider, at the second lick and tiny suck her legs clamped to the side of his head, heels digging into Thor’s shoulder blades. The torment went on and on in the best of ways as she writhed in his grasp while he licked and sucked and pulled two more orgasms from her body. 

“Fuck!” Loki cried out as she reached number nine for the day then collapsed gasping for air. Thor held her thighs open, and he glanced up at her, face wet and eye sparkling with mischief that would rival her own. It was a scary look on Thor’s usually cheerful face, and she wasn’t entirely certain she wanted to know what he was thinking. Very deliberately, Thor lowered his mouth, eye holding contact with Loki’s own, and he bit, just barely, to her swollen clit and that was it, Loki was coming for a tenth time, screaming Thor’s name as she did. 

It was a wonder half the ship hadn’t heard really, Loki had not been at all quiet while Thor was torturing her in the best of ways. Her body shook and shook, and she couldn’t take it anymore as her cunt continued to clench around nothing. She wanted him inside where he could pound away and bring her off again, and then she wouldn’t let him touch her for at least a week, her body too sensitive. “Please,” she gasped clawing at him. “Thor! Brother, please! Please give me your cock!” She was half out of her mind with delirious pleasure, and when he finally slid inside, wrapping his strong arms around her and pulling them close, so no amount of space was between them, Loki couldn’t help crying out again, her magic going wild and pulsing out from her body to slam against the walls of the room. Glass that had been picked up and neatly piled on the vanity exploded outward once more.

Thor said nothing, merely chuckled as he started to thrust hard and fast inside her finally chasing his own pleasure. He growled and bent to kiss her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth as his cock thrust into her body. “Loki,” he growled, “I believe this will be ten.” He smirked, smug that he could get her off so many times. “I love you.”

Loki cried out, her cunt clenching down on her brother’s cock as she rode out her tenth and final orgasm. It was slightly embarrassing that it was his final declaration of love that pushed her over the edge, but she was too caught up in the throes of her passion to give it too much thought. Distantly she was aware of Thor’s orgasm as he pumped his seed deep into her body, but was much too sated to do anything but lay there as he continued to use her body for his own pleasure. “Me too,” she whispered, “me too.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something wrong with Loki's powers, no matter how hard she tries, she cannot shift back to her master's form, which is worrying, but the days must go on. During a meeting, Thor and Loki learn one of their citizens is pregnant, and throw a party in her honor. Asgard is healing, slowly, but the people are getting on with their lives. This baby will be the firstborn of the New Asgard.

It was another day before Thor and Loki roused themselves enough to leave their quarters. Heimdall and Valkyrie would send in reports of what was happening, but ships functions were running optimally, the food processors were working to peak performance, ships engines still seemed fine and the people, for the most part, were happy. There was nothing that needed immediate attention, so neither thought anything of it to take a day for themselves to rest after an entire day of fucking, or lovemaking as Thor loved to call it. 

Loki was sitting up in bed, frowning down at herself when Thor returned from the showers, only a towel wrapped around his waist. She glared at him but did enjoy the view, as she was sure half the ship must have as he walked through the halls to return to their rooms. “Did you enjoy giving the people of Asgard a show? I’m sure they quite enjoyed it.”

The only reply she got was a towel landing on her head and her brother’s laugh. She scowled and pulled the towel off, tossing it back to him, but only succeeded in hitting him in his aesthetically pleasing backside. Thor’s back was littered with scratches and half-moon indents from her nails, and there were even little marks where she must have drawn blood; Loki was somewhat pleased by that. Her own body was covered with bite marks and suckled bruises, and her nipples were still raw and slightly swollen from her brother’s enthusiasm. 

Half dressed, Thor turned to look at her, still naked and sitting on the bed frowning down at one of her breasts. “Are you not going to shift to your master’s form and get dressed, sister? Not that I mind you like this, but you seem to be concerned with wearing it outside these rooms.” He must have noticed her mood because he was across the room and kneeling in front of her in seconds. Gently he took her hands and lifted one of his own to cup Loki’s cheek gently, thumb stroking under her eye. “Loki? Is something wrong?” She would have waved him off, but something in his voice held her tongue. 

The problem was, she wasn’t entirely sure what was wrong, just that something was. Her seiðr was still at top levels and working correctly, she could tell that by the amount of destruction that was in the room from her last orgasm. Still, something wasn’t right, she was calling upon it, and it was there, ready to use in whatever function she wanted, except for one. “I can’t change forms.” She glanced at Thor and saw his frown. Loki’s ability to shapeshift was a skill she’d had as far back as she could remember. Her first form being a snake at the age of four after she and Thor saw one in Frigga’s gardens. From then on, taking any shape she wanted was as simple as breathing air, but this time it just wasn’t working, there was something inside her pushing back when she tried to shift into her master’s form. “Nothing’s wrong that I can tell, everything works fine, I could turn you into a toad if I so desired, but myself,” she paused shaking her head, cheek still cradled in Thor’s giant hand, “nothing. It’s not working.”

Thor was silent a moment then stood and sat on the bed taking Loki’s hands back in his own; though he didn’t fully understand magic, Loki knew he had an understanding that this was a big deal. “You could wrap yourself in a cloak, and we could consult one of the healers. There are a few on board who are adept at healing magic and one who worked very closely with mother. Perhaps she would be able to help?” Loki had thought of that too, Gunnhild was a skilled healer and sorceress in her own right, but after a thought, she’d dismissed the idea. She was supposed to be the most skilled with magic in all of Asgard, or what was left of Asgard, and now she couldn’t even change her form back to male. “Or,” Thor spoke again cutting into her thoughts, “you could go out there as you are and not worry about it. There are plenty of genderfluid or even transgendered peoples on Asgard, Loki, and most of the court already knows you prefer to change genders at will. This is how you have always been, sister.” 

That was true, as a small child Loki often switched from one gender to another without thinking about it. Even once she’d gotten older and started going into battle alongside Thor she would change genders at a whim. It was always amusing when she thoroughly pummeled a battle-hardened soldier in her lady’s form; the surprise on their faces was enough to keep her in good spirits for the rest of the week. It wasn’t until she’d fallen off the Bifrost and landed in Thanos’s clutches that she’d stopped switching and stayed primarily male.

Asgard was quite open with people’s preferred gender and sexuality and had been for thousands of years, no one on board would likely care one whit if she suddenly showed up in lady form. Growing up, Loki had done many gender reassignment spells while working alongside his mother in her youth and always remembered them fondly. People were always so excited, usually overcome by tears, when they woke up to find themselves with the physical proof of the gender they’d always been. It never failed to make Loki smile, giving her a warm feeling in her chest that would carry her throughout the day. The people would be shocked, she knew, but likely supportive as they usually were with others. But Loki was a master shapeshifter, the best Asgard had seen in nearly 6000 years, and yet now, while she could call upon her seiðr, nothing seemed to happen when she tried to change shape. She remained stubbornly female. 

“You’re still frowning,” Thor said pulling up one of her hands to kiss the back. 

“Everything else works,” she muttered, and her seiðr moved over her in gold and green changing her form back to male. Before Thor’s happy look could get too much bigger Loki shook her head, “it’s just a glamour, not my true form, I’m still all female under it. I don’t understand,” she sighed and got up, shaking her head and grabbed her leathers out of the closet. “We have a council meeting in ten minutes, and we’ll be late if we don’t leave shortly.” She pulled her boots on and smoothed down the front of her tunic before turning to Thor. “What? Why are you staring at me with that blank expression?”

The thunder god shook his head and shrugged before wrapping an arm around Loki’s waist and pulling her closer. He bent and kissed her mouth like he wanted to start day three of their constant fucking marathon. “I got you to ten,” was all he said before smirking and walking out the door with a spring in his step. “Isn’t today a wonderful day!” Thor announced to a group of passing Asgardians. Loki rolled her eyes but followed quick enough down the hall.  
___

The meeting was, like all meetings, utterly dull and almost entirely useless. Almost. There was a bit of an issue with one of the engines going out, and they would have to stop for a day or so for it to be worked on. One of the engineers would need to do a spacewalk outside to fix it, and Loki was suddenly very thankful for the group of aliens who had the skills necessary to run a ship properly. They had Valkyrie, and Banner had studied the science and technical aspects of the ship, but they weren’t engineers. It was a strange feeling being surrounded by people who knew things that Loki knew nothing about and then having to rely on them to keep him safe. He wasn’t entirely sure he liked it, but there wasn’t much that could be done about that now. He had no interest in becoming an engineer or learning anything about the innards of a spaceship. 

It was time for midday meal by the time the meeting concluded, and the group got up to head to the dining hall. Valkyrie cornered him outside the meeting room with a knowing smirk on her face. “Funny thing happened in the meeting room yesterday, Highness.” Her eyes sparkling with mirth and her slight leer put Loki on edge; he narrowed his eyes at her but said nothing as they walked side by side down the hallway. “A freak thunderstorm right around four in the afternoon. Lightning everywhere, we had to evacuate.” She smirked again, and Loki scowled, folding his arms. “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you?”

Thankfully, Loki was saved from answering, or perhaps saved from turning the Valkyrie into a mouse and feeding her to a cat (not that they had a cat, but he would have FOUND a cat) by Thor’s booming voice as he entered the dining hall. He was in an excellent mood and was stopping by every table to wish everyone a good day and ask if they had all they needed. Loki sighed at his exuberant nature, but it did give him an excuse to get away from Valkyrie and her knowing smirks. Some of the healers were talking about needing a supply of burn salve, and apparently, one of the women on board was pregnant. 

“We shall have a celebration then!” Thor’s voice cut into Loki’s mental list of the things he’d need to have made for the medi-bay. “The first child born of the new Asgard deserves a celebration, and the people deserve some downtime. We’ve been out in space for six months, and I think a day of celebrating life would do us all some good. We can have desserts of all kinds, perhaps some dancing and some music. Loki, you know the crew roster better than anyone, find some people to put in charge of the celebration and a date for one week from today.”

“You want me to throw a party? Have you lost some brain matter along with the eye?” 

At Loki’s quite unimpressed raised eyebrow and dry voice, Thor’s voice quieted to speak just to his brother. “Please, brother, we’ve been out here a long while and having a day of fun to break up the monotony of the journey could only do us some good.” It was true; every day was the same thing. Outside the window, star trails went by too fast to see the beautiful features, and inside the ship, Asgardians and aliens went about their duties with little to break it up. There were running children at times, the sounds of laughter could be heard echoing through the hallways, and that did make people smile, but it was still the same day in and day out. “A celebration of life is as good of an excuse as any. We will have to extend a personal congratulations as the royal family to this couple as well.” 

It was just like Thor to do something like this, but for once Loki agreed, a day of fun would be good for morale. He nodded his agreement, already going over things in his mind, making more lists of supplies, and food choices. He had two people in mind already who would be perfect for being in charge of a party planning. Materializing a sheet of paper and a pen without much thought, Loki started to write things down, not even looking where he was going as he headed to the main table. Thor could bring them both a plate which he did without prompting because a plate seemed to materialize out of nowhere right as Loki sat down. He muttered a low, “thank you” to his brother, and got back to making plans. 

__

The ship slowed, then stopped altogether for the engine repairs while ten people set about decorating the dining room, rearranging the tables, so there was a space to dance, and hooking up some music to the sound system. There were a few thousand people on board, but this dance club room turned dining hall was made to fit nearly 5000, so it was a perfect place for Thor’s party. By the time the day of the party came around, Loki was quite pleased with how it all looked, taking pride that his decorating looked very similar to the banquets his mother used to design. Frigga would have been proud. 

People milled around while the engineers walked along the outside of the ship. Loki sat alone in a corner preferring to watch Thor laugh and joke with his people rather than be a part of it; the king was indeed in his element here. Thor had always been the people’s champion, the warrior, the friend, and now the king and Asgard loved him for it. They would always love Thor, and they would always fear Loki, wondering when next he was going to betray them. It wasn’t anything Loki could change in this lifetime, so he just sat back and watched, enjoying the peaceful moment. 

“I’m glad you and Thor are back together,” came a voice to Loki’s left.

Loki scowled at himself that he’d actually been caught off guard, too caught him in his thoughts of the future and how he fit into them. How he hadn’t sensed someone near him or hear someone walking up to him he had no idea, he was slipping, and that made him angry. With a scowl, Loki turned to find the scientist sitting next to him, a mug of something steaming clenched in his hands. Not needing a reply, Banner continued, “he was sleeping in my rooms, curled up on the floor looking pitiful. I dunno what happened between you two but I’m glad you’re over it. So, uh, that lightning storm… was that him?”

Loki flushed, his head whipping to the left to stare at the human. “We can … lose control of our power in certain situations. It is rare though.” He frowned looking at his mug of something seafoam green that tasted like plums. Thor losing control of his lightning but not in their room, he had no answers for that one, and it worried him. This ship was so weird. Loki sighed and shrugged. “I have no answers for you, Dr. Banner.”

“Right.” Banner shrugged. “So how’s that work between you two anyway? Aren’t you brothers?” Had there been disgust, or any censure in his voice, Loki was sure he’d have killed the human where he sat, but looking at him, he honestly just seemed curious. 

It wasn’t as if there weren’t hundreds of years of royal inbreeding that had happened on Earth, in every culture there was, but he supposed that had been so far in the past that it wasn’t common any longer. It wasn’t common on Asgard any longer either and hadn’t been for nearly 10,000 years give or take a few centuries, but he and Thor were just different. There had always been a closeness between them, something that continued to pull them together even when they hated each other. Or maybe it was only Loki who had ever hated, or perhaps he never hated at all, and the memories of such were implanted and twisted by that son of a bitch who’d kept him all those years. Loki didn’t know, and it was irritatingly confusing at times.

He sighed and pushed his hair off his forehead. “I was… adopted,” Loki finally answered. “We grew up together, but we’re not blood-related, so there’s no need to worry about inbred bloodlines. Odin,” he paused not sure why he was telling the beast his life’s story but couldn’t seem to stop himself, “stole me off a planet when I was a baby. I’m not even Asgardian. Imagine my surprise when I found that out, quite by mistake, in the same mess that had banished my brother to Earth for the first time.”

“Thor was banished to Earth?” The scientist looked confused. “Was it by you?” The question didn’t surprise Loki, he didn’t figure Thor went around telling his adoring fans the real reason they knew him, but Loki being Loki was more than happy to enlighten them. 

Thor, the great son, had been practically drooling for war, he was sure the people had forgotten all about that even if it had only happened ten years previous. He would never understand how his brother continued to win over the hearts of everyone he met making them forget any of his wrongdoings. Honestly, it wasn’t fair. “No, Bruce. My father banished him to Earth, so he could learn a lesson after he tried to start a war between Asgard and my true heritage, a realm called Jotunheim.” He paused, then added, “they’re frost giants, and they’ve been the monsters of Asgardian bedtime stories since before Thor, and I were little boys.” That much was true. Odin would tell them stories that his father had told him of the awful monsters of Jotenheim. If they misbehaved, one might come out of the shadows and snatch them up to their cold, miserable planet, so they must always behave.  
Loki sneered as he remembered it all. “He thought it the perfect way to become known as a great warrior of Asgard and brought me, along with four of our warrior friends,” and he used that word loosely, “to the planet to exact revenge and start a war. Long story very short, he failed, we almost died, I found out I was adopted, Thor was banished to Midgard, I became king when Odin fell ill, then tried to keep Thor from coming back, he came back, my father woke up, and here we are today, on a floating ship. Lots to celebrate wouldn’t you say?” He scoffed. Lifting his cup in mock salute, the prince muttered, “cheers,” and downed the contents. 

Banner sat staring at him for a long while, mouth opening every so often to ask a question then, likely thinking better of it, closed his mouth. He looked like a fish and Loki couldn’t help chuckling. Someone came around and refilled their drinks at some point, but still, neither spoke. Outside the window one of the engineers was welding a piece onto the side of the ship, the light from the torch glowed brightly and refracted off the glass causing thousands of tiny rainbows to dance along the edges of the room. Finally, Banner opened his mouth again and nodded, “oh… that’s an interesting story. So you were king.” 

“For a bit, and then again for some time before Thor returned from Earth yet again.” He watched his brother dance with one of the maidens, her flush making her look younger than her years, but she was bold and had no troubles keeping up, or allowing him to spin her on the floor. At one point she took hold of Thor’s broad shoulders and dipped him, making the room howl in laughter. Loki wanted to kill her suddenly, but he looked away, glancing back at the welder outside their window. “Thor always goes away, stays years, then returns and expects to pick up life where he’d left off as if the rest of us were in some kind of time freeze. I wonder if now that he’s truly the king he’ll stick around this time.” 

“So if Thor leaves or dies, you become king?

Perhaps it wasn’t the maiden after all that Loki wanted to kill, and it was the human beside him who kept asking stupid questions. Though he supposed humans couldn’t help it, even with seven higher educational degrees, this one still didn’t seem to be able to grasp simple concepts. “Yes,” was all he said, then thought better of it and added, “though right now I have no desire to take the throne. If Thor wants it, he can have it. Listening to citizen grievances is utterly boring, and most the time I would like to slap them, tell them that we’re on a ship floating through space and that they need to be adults and get their shit together.”

Surprisingly the human just laughed a joyful sound that made the prince smile into his mug. “Yeah, I can definitely understand that. I guess Asgardians aren’t all that different from humans after all.”

“Give or take 5000 years, I suppose not.” The conversation was unexpectedly entertaining, and Loki turned his head to give the scientist a small, friendly smile. “Are you looking forward to returning? You’ve never seemed like you quite fit into your own skin on Earth. It’s always seemed like you’re too angry at the universe to fit into polite society… I suppose I can relate to that; though I don’t turn into a giant green beast, thankfully. We’re a lot alike, Dr. Banner.” 

The human frowned, and Loki supposed he probably didn’t like being compared to the guy who’d tried to rule the planet through an alien army, but the words were nothing if not accurate. They’d both wanted something but went about it in the wrong way, experiments gone wrong, and then tried to destroy New York. Strangely enough, they’d both made amends at the same battle to save Asgard as well, so maybe they were alike even more than Loki had initially thought. “I guess we are, Loki,” the human answered then sighed and leaned back watching the dancers. “I am... and I’m not. It isn’t like the Earth needs me, and when I’m him I can’t control myself, I don’t know what’s happening. I don’t remember those two years on Sakaar, flashes here and there when I dream. We’re not the same person. Hulk needs a fight, an outlet otherwise he’s just destructive. So while yes, being back on Earth might be nice, also it’s terrifying.” 

Not knowing what was real or what was made up, being afraid every second that a new memory might set off a ripple that ended in death and destruction. Loki could relate to that fear on so many levels, and not that he’d admit that to anyone else, but that fear was there all the time. Those memories warring with his real ones, and when a false memory popped to the forefront, Loki could never help the anger he felt and the desire to rid himself of everything. But for him, it was in his mind, for this human it was physical, but maybe Loki could help with that. “Have you ever thought to seek out a mage, Dr. Banner?” 

“A ma-” he was interrupted by Thor’s booming voice calling across the room for Loki to join him. The prince scowled and sunk down low in his seat trying not to be noticed. It was obvious Thor was drunk, and Loki had no desire to be dancing. Looking around it seemed half the people in the room were drunk, save the few who had children, and the woman who was pregnant. “Looks like you’re being summoned,” Bruce commented with an amused grin.

“I’ll pass, brother, but please, go on making a fool of yourself. The security videos will make for great blackmail material later.” Loki smirked, and Thor laughed. Others joined in realizing their trickster of a prince meant no real ill will towards their king. 

The festivities went on for the entire day though Loki returned to his room right after evening meal to finish his book. The spells were unusual, and he wanted to try a few out that could hopefully provide the ship with a few more comforts of home. And there was one he thought might even help Bruce with his little problem. Thor found him deep in his reading around 2 am, but was in no shape for any sexual activities. The giant brute fell into bed as soon as he’d shed his clothing and started to snore right away. With a growl, Loki slammed his book closed, letting it disappear into the pocket dimension he hid items in, and turned, back to Thor to try and sleep. A strong arm reached out and pulled him into a muscled chest, and then he knew nothing else until morning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks after the party and Loki starts to notice things are a little off about himself. For one, he couldn't shapeshift anymore, and now he had the added bonus of nausea and cramping to contend with. The only thing that was odd, yet pleasant was Loki's insatiable thirst for Thor's cock to be buried deep in his body.

Three weeks after the party people were still joyfully talking about their king dancing with half the population of Asgard. It made Loki smile thinking about how drunk Thor had gotten as the night wore on which made sitting in another boring meeting bearable. Listening to one of the school teachers ramble on about some of the older kids needing more to do to stay out of trouble was making Loki’s eyes glaze over; he had to school his features several times to not burst out laughing remember some of Thor’s more amusing antics. It wasn’t that this woman was wrong, exactly, it was just that Loki had been hearing about this for a week and a half and he was tired of it. Yes, the children needed more things to do, but they were on a ship flying through space; what did this mewling woman think they could do about it?

Once the woman quieted, it was Heimdall who spoke first, “perhaps we could get some of the older children into an apprentice program, something that they would both enjoy and are somewhat skilled. We need new healers, new magic users, new cooks, new textile vendors and new guards; we also need new artists, musicians, theater actors, and directors.” Heimdall continued to speak about a new program for children in their teen years, but Loki had begun to tune him out as he had the woman whose name he couldn’t remember. His stomach was cramping something fierce, and no amount of rubbing was helping. His wince must have shown because when he looked up, the scientist was staring at him with a concerned expression. Loki shook his head and tried to tune back into the conversation. 

Everyone at the table seemed to agree; the Valkyrie grudgingly agreed to take on a few students to train, and Loki was put in charge of creating programs for healers, magic users, and artists that would have Asgard up and running as soon as they’d found a place to settle. He would need to look at the lists of Asgardians again and see where each specialized, but he was confident that a suitable program could be set in place to keep the children occupied and push Asgard into a new age of living. 

“There are a few stud-” he paused taking a few deep breaths to calm the sudden queasiness that overcame him before continuing, “pardon. There are a few students with impressive magical talents who would serve well in the medical bay with the healers. Gunnhild has been mentioning a need for potions and salves and having the students create them would be a good start.” He clenched his teeth together as another wave of nausea rolled through him, but kept his face passive, not wanting to alert anyone else, especially his brother. 

The teacher looked grateful and headed out only to be replaced by another person complaining about something easily fixed; this was the way of things these days. Mornings were for meetings where any citizen could come through and tell those in charge, mainly, Thor, Loki, Heimdall, the Valkyrie, and Banner, what they needed or what was wrong, and on a pleasant but infrequent occasion, what was right. Today seemed to be a day for nothing going right. All the yammerings on and complaining was upsetting Loki’s stomach to the point of madness. He tried his best to pay attention, but mostly his mind wandered until finally it was time for the mid-day meal and Loki was able to leave. 

He glanced up when Thor made a whistle noise and looked around the room which had once again looked like a tornado had gone through it. While the bulk of the mess had been cleaned in order to hold council, the walls still showed scorch marks from the lightning blasts. “I had no idea that I was doing this, strange isn’t it that this room is so far from our own and yet I created the lightning here.” It was the fifth time that Thor’s lightning had scorched this room instead of their own while he and Loki were engaged in carnal pleasures. It hardly made sense, but to Loki not a lot made sense anymore, so he didn’t fret too much about it. At least no one was hurt. “It’s a wonder I didn’t set the entire ship ablaze.”

“It is likely your power knew to pull back even if you were,” Heimdall paused looking back at Loki with an amused smile, “distracted, Majesty.” He turned to face Thor again. “Though in the future keeping your head level enough not to bring a thunderstorm inside the meeting room would be helpful.” Both Thor and Loki flushed at the scolding, but neither said anything more than mumbling their agreements and Thor left, Loki following but was stopped by the Watcher. “Are you alright? I sense something different, or perhaps off about you?”

There was genuine concern in his eyes that surprised Loki; it had been a long time since anyone other than perhaps Thor had genuinely cared for him. The last several years he and Heimdall had hardly gotten along, so it took a moment before he was able to form an answer. “I- uh, yes. Sorry, yes I’m fine. Thank you.” Loki glanced down, feeling like a small child in Heimdall’s presence; he fidgeted with a ring on his finger, twisting it around and around while he spoke. “My magic has been off for a few weeks,” he finally admitted once they were truly alone, “I can no longer shapeshift.” He let his glamour drop, something he hadn’t done since finding himself stuck in his female body. 

Heimdall looked her over, frowning then nodded. “If it continues, I urge you to see a healer. You’ve been changing your shape since you were three years old without so much as a strained face, it is odd that after a thousand years you find yourself suddenly unable.” He paused, looking at Loki closely again and walked around her slowly before commenting, “I see nothing outwardly wrong that I can detect. Have you spoken to Thor?”

Two people in her entire life could make Loki fidget like a naughty child, one of them being her mother who was now living comfortably in Valhalla, and the other was Heimdall. It was all she could do not to wring her hands together and bite her lip before answering. “He knew originally, but I do not believe he thinks I’m still unable. How did you know something was wrong if you cannot see it?” Loki looked up, curious.

“I have known you since Odin brought you to Asgard, Highness” It was the only answer Loki got before the Watcher left, likely to get some lunch for himself before duties resumed in the afternoon.

Rather than going to the dining hall, Loki turned the opposite direction, glamour rolling over her to change her outward appearance back to male as she headed for the shower room. Each unit of six rooms shared a large bathing chamber, likely designed for the wild orgies the Grandmaster was so fond of, but Loki had to admit the rooms were quite surprising. A large inset tub that rivaled those of Asgard and a shower with multiple jets all pointed in the best places to beat just where they were needed most. He honestly could have spent hours in there with the hot water sliding over him and had been perfectly happy.

Thor found him after a while, enjoying the hottest shower he could stand and well after Loki’s skin had turned pruny and red from water and heat. It was no longer about getting clean, Loki just had no intentions of moving anytime soon. The jets were hitting all the best places, easing the knots he hadn’t even known he had and soothed him from the inside out. 

“You missed the meal, brother,” Thor’s booming voice echoed around the low-lit chamber. “I brought you some; it is in our rooms.” He shed his clothing as he spoke, folding each piece and setting it aside before joining his brother in the shower, arms wrapping around Loki from behind. Thor was already half hard if the solid line sliding between his ass cheeks was any indication. 

Though technically Loki was a woman, he didn’t feel like dropping the glamour at this time, wanting Thor to stroke his cock and take him against this shower wall. It didn’t give him quite the same level of pleasure as it would have had he been a man, but it was still pleasurable. Loki was very skilled at magic that even his glamours held a hint of truth to them. It would be interesting to find out what it would be like, to be female inside but male on the outside and have Thor thrusting into his body. “You planning on doing something, or are you just here to protect me from the shower’s evil spray?” With a chuckle and a muttered, ‘so mouthy’ Thor dropped to his knees and buried his tongue between Loki’s cheeks. The trickster cried out, arching and spreading his legs wanting more; his fingers dug into the tile, cracking a few as he held on while Thor pleasured him. The hot water was making everything slippery and so much hotter than had they been in their quarters. Loki hoped no one walked in on them, but at this point, with Thor’s tongue in his ass and a large hand around his cock, he couldn’t be bothered by it if they did.

A thick finger slid easily into Loki’s wet and teased hole, causing him to mewl and groan, the tile cracking even farther until bits of it flaked off to fall at his feet. Behind him, Thor chuckled; the smug bastard. “Stop being so insufferably smug!” Loki pushed back, taking the finger inside him farther and cried out, panting wetly against the tile. “Thor, please, come on. I’m not made of glass.” Though his brother often liked to tease multiple orgasms from Loki’s body, he seemed to want to hurry it along this time and pressed another finger into him. The two scissored for a few minutes before he added another then bent to lick and suck and nibble again, making Loki open and sloppy and so very very ready for his brother’s cock. “Thor!” the trickster growled, his seiðr wrapping around Thor’s cock to stroke.

“Fuck,” Thor growled as Loki’s magic slid over his cock over and over, teasing him. The king might have loved teasing Loki to the point of madness, but Loki could certainly do the same, and very much knew how. A tendril slipped against his balls, massaging a moment before going farther back and sliding into him, teasing against his prostate causing the thunder god to shake and groan against Loki’s back. He pulled his fingers out and pushed his cock in before his fingers had barely cleared the little hole. They groaned together, then started to move, Thor’s large hands gripping bruises into Loki’s hips and Loki’s seiðr moving inside Thor’s body. “If- ah! FUCK, brother, if you don’t stop teasing, I’m going to come way too fast.” He grunted as the teasing continued without mercy. “Fuck! I didn’t know you could do that!”

“I didn’t either,” Loki admitted with a laugh. “If you come before you’ve finished me off, you’re sleeping on the-” his words were cut off on a groan when Thor wrapped a hand around his cock to stroke. “Yes! Right there, right like that, don’t stop!” They moved together, hard and fast, the water and hot jets added to their passions making everything so much more. The tiles in front of them were a lost cause at this point as Loki’s hands dug into them and peeled them off the walls. It wasn’t long before the hot steam in the room smelled like sex and had an extra charge to it that sparked up and down their bodies, Thor unable to keep control of his lightning; Loki loved it. It was a bit new, and quite the surprise, but not wholly unwelcome as the little shocks only added to their heightened pleasure. 

It was Thor who came first, roaring out his release and slamming his fist into the tiles beside the small hole Loki had made, as wave upon wave of pleasure rolled over him. Loki’s seiðr was still stroking his prostate causing his orgasm to seemingly never stop. With one last little spark to the head of Loki’s cock, the trickster followed him over, shouting out his passions and both the lightning and Loki’s seiðr dissipated. 

They stayed that way, Thor plastered to Loki’s back, while they came down from their high panting against the ruined wall of the shower. “It... is good we have unlimited hot water,” Thor panted wetly, and Loki couldn’t agree more, but was in no position to talk. 

In his earlier haste, the prince had forgotten to grab a set of clothing to change into after his shower, so had to settle for wrapping a towel around his waist. He sighed down at himself, not liking that he would have to parade down the hall and around the corner to get to their rooms. Though it wasn’t too far to their rooms, the trickster didn’t fancy running into anyone in his state of undress. He wasn’t Thor, he wasn’t an exhibitionist, but there wasn’t much he could do about it, so he opened the door and walked out, Thor equally undressed beside him. 

“It turns out we’ll be on Earth in three months, not the five we’d originally thought,” Thor said to him as Loki sat to eat the meal he’d been brought. “Whatever Korg’s team did it was able to give us a boost in speed.” When still Loki didn’t talk, Thor turned to him and gazed down with understanding eyes, Loki hated him for it. “Loki, I will not let them imprison you, or execute you. You will be as free as any Asgardian. I won’t let them hurt you.”

“You can’t promise me that,” the prince whispered turning back to his meal, but he had little appetite left. “But regardless of that, we need to make sure the Earth is safe from Thanos.” He glanced at his brother through the mirror, their eyes locking as Thor pulled on a pair of pants. “There are several stones on Earth, and he’s going to come for them, not to mention the Tesseract which will be back on Earth with our arrival. It’s vulnerable despite your Avengers defeating it. You barely won against his army last time,” the ‘and me’ was left unsaid, better not to bring that up, “and you won’t succeed this time.” Thor opened his mouth to interrupt, but Loki held up a hand to stop him, “I have an idea for that, we need to stop him before he even gets to Earth and we can use the Tesseract to create a netting, like the force field around the palace, that is impenetrable from the outside. But we’d need to build a machine, a casing for it to hold then use Earth’s satellite network for the actual grid. I have been working on the idea with Dr. Banner, and it seems promising.”

Shrugging into his shirt, Thor turned and frowned at his brother, looking both intrigued and confused which was a look only Thor could ever pull off. “Why didn’t you say anything about this? Or he?”

“I asked him not to,” Loki answered with a shrug. He was still only wearing a towel at this point, and the room was starting to get colder, which was strange since rarely did Loki ever feel the cold. He frowned again, just another strange happening that he had to deal with in the last few weeks. Standing, Loki stretched then went to pull on some soft cotton pants in a dark color and a hunter green tunic with gold trim. It had been a long time since he’d worn anything other than leathers or armor, but right now they didn’t seem to fit right on his frame and made him hot and uncomfortable. “You’ll have to convince the others, and we need to find a certain type of alloy for the conductivity. I’m not sure they have it on Earth, and if they did I don’t know what it would be called, but I already have the molecular structure entered into the ship’s scanners so once we’ve reached our destination we can scan the planet. Hopefully, it’s there and easily sought.” 

Loki’s stomach chose that moment to cramp again, happening so fast he wasn’t able to hide it from his brother who was at his side in an instant. “What’s wrong? Why do you double over?” The prince opened his mouth to answer, but turned instead and dove for the waste bin, emptying what he’d just eaten before sinking to the floor panting. He heaved a few times before the cramping and nausea seemed to leave just as suddenly as they started. Thor was there, of course, holding back his hair and rubbing his back; Loki was too tired to shrug him off. What in the Nine was happening to him, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d gone ill, perhaps sometimes before he was 20, but certainly not in the last 1500 years. “You’re not well,” Thor whispered sliding his large warm hand up Loki’s back to massage at the back of his neck; it felt good. “We should take you to a healer.”

“I am a healer,” Loki grumbled and pushed away once he was certain his stomach had settled. He waved a hand over the bin to transport his sick his sick outside the ship somewhere. “And I’m fine. Just something I ate I think. Stress and all that. Don’t you have a meeting with the pilots this afternoon?” 

Thor looked uninterested in leaving no doubt ready to make some excuses to hang around Loki for the remainder of the day; the prince sighed and shooed him out the door, walking beside him. “I’m going to meet with Dr. Banner. I’m fine, Thor, I promise. Go have your meeting.” Looking around to make sure no one could see them, Loki leaned in and pressed his minty fresh and magically cleaned mouth to Thor’s. “I shall think of you every time I sit,” he whispered against his brother’s lips before pulling away, Thor’s growl following him down the hall. The trickster laughed and winked as he turned the corner out of sight. Teasing his brother would never not be fun. 

Bruce was already waiting when Loki found him, blueprints and equations scattered about the table. They were working on the device that would hold the Tesseract and harness the power for the defense grid around Earth. It was delicate work, and there was no room for failure. It would need to be activated at a spot along the equator for the entire planet to be surrounded, and there was a good chance the moon would be well within the field if their calculations were correct. Suitable for space traveling humans unless they wanted to go to Mars, then there was a problem. Thankfully the Mars trips were few, and they could blow that bridge up once they’d crossed it if it ever got to that point. 

The sickness had come back twice while Loki was in his meeting and each time he’d barely made it to the bin, waving off Banner’s concern with an ‘it’s just food poisoning’ and going on with the day. It was quite irritating, but by late afternoon both the cramping and the sickness seemed to have stopped. Perhaps long space travel didn’t suit him at all, and it was nothing more than replicated food and stale recycled air that was making him so queasy. With a promise to tell Thor about it, on Bruce’s insistence, since he was not only the king he was Loki’s brother and should be alerted, the prince left the meeting room to do just that. Maybe. 

Probably not.

Finding his oaf of a brother wasn’t difficult, he was on the bridge, in his throne chair looking out at the expanse of passing stars with a report in his hand that he wasn’t reading. With a wave of his hand, Loki signaled for the others in the room to leave them and locked the door behind them; being prince certainly had its perks. He walked over, dropping into Thor’s lap without much warming. “Hello, brother, fancy meeting you here.” He smirked and rolled his hips, suddenly very very horny. 

Not one to pass up the opportunity for sex, Thor didn’t even question it, just wrapped his arms around his brother and pulled him closer, mouth going to Loki’s neck. “You’ve been practically insatiable these last few weeks. I like it.” He sucked a mark above Loki’s collar that he wouldn’t be able to hide with any of his clothing, it was possessive and made Loki groan.

Slipping to his knees, Loki leaned in to nuzzle the hard cock in front of him, through the leathers. He mouthed at it and nudged it with his nose inhaling the scent of Thor’s arousal for him; he would never tire of it, no matter how many times he had it. Reaching up, Loki pulled at the laces and freed the hard flesh before taking it into his mouth and swallowing. He was well practiced at this and had no problems taking Thor completely, humming when the thick cock slid into his throat. It was good the earlier nausea was gone because suddenly Loki was starving for this, wanting to feel the hardness on his tongue and be practically gagged on it. The head was buried in his throat, and Loki kept swallowing around it over and over while his tongue teased what flesh it could reach. Thor’s large hands slid into his hair gripping hard while his back arched and he cried out his pleasure into the room. Vaguely the trickster wondered if people were waiting behind the door to be let in, and smirked with the thought of them knowing just how much pleasure Thor was being given, by his traitorous brother. That thought surprisingly made him even harder in his pants. 

He pulled off with a loud sucking sound and panted hotly against the head, his tongue flicking out for little kitten licks designed to drive the thunder god crazy, but not get him off. “I want to ride you in this chair,” Loki growled, surging up to press his lips demandingly to his brother’s. He kept control, tongue slipping into lap at the king’s mouth and tease before retreating only to push forward and do it again. Thor’s large hands came up to pull the prince closer and push his pants out of the way at the same time. It was a bit of a struggle, getting Loki undressed enough that they could do this in the chair all without relinquishing each other’s mouths but they managed. With his pants around his knees, one leg entirely off and dangling over the side of the chair Loki slid back on him; ass raised so Thor could get him prepared enough. His Seiðr ran over Thor’s hand filling it with slippery oil that he used to slide a finger into the prince’s tight entrance. They both groaned at the feel, and it wasn’t long before another finger was added. He was still loose from earlier though, and both were way too impatient to worry about much more. 

Thor grabbed his hips and Loki sunk down onto his brother’s thick cock. He’d had this not more than four hours ago, and yet his body yearned for it again. Crying out, Loki started to move, bouncing on his brother’s cock like the most skilled whore in all of Asgard. “Thor… fuck!” The prince cried out as he moved hard and fast, getting that cock as deep as he could inside his body. “You feel so good… fill me in the best of ways. By the Norns,” Loki panted hotly into his brother’s neck, “I just had you, and yet I can’t seem to stay away.” 

It didn’t seem as though Thor was in much better shape the way he was thrusting up and pulling Loki to him all at the same time. It was so improper, so dirty to be doing this on the throne, to have Thor’s cock hard and fast spearing into him over and over in a room of such importance. This was the room where people ran diagnostics on the ship, the place where people read the star charts and worked hard and long into the night to make sure the ship stayed its course. It was mostly flown on autopilot, but someone still had to be in this room at all times, just in case and here they were, rutting like farm animals. “When we get to Earth,” Loki groaned kissing the king again, unable to stay away from his mouth just as much as his cock. “And we’ve set up New Asgard,” another hard kiss, with a bite to Thor’s bottom lip making his growl, “I’m going to fuck you so hard on your throne you won’t be able to sit in it for a week!” With one last jerk of his hips pulling Thor’s cock as deep inside as it could go, Loki came wailing out his pleasure into the room. A few thrusts more and Thor was following him over, lightning dancing over his body and arcing into Loki’s causing a second orgasm from the younger brother. “FUCK!” He cried panting then slumped, body jerking with aftershocks.

It took a while for Loki to rouse himself enough to get off Thor’s laps. He used magic to clean them before getting dressed and falling back to sprawl, one leg over the side of the chair, his head on Thor’s shoulder. His brother’s arms immediately went around him, holding him in place while he nuzzled at Loki’s neck and added another sucked mark. “Possessive aren’t you.” It wasn’t a question, and Thor didn’t seem included to answer, too busy with Loki’s neck. 

When the knock came at the door, Loki knew it was time to move. With a sigh, he stood and gave his brother a sweeping bow. “I thank the king for his services,” he drawled then straightened and headed to the door to let the others enter. Thor’s growls were becoming an everyday thing, and Loki couldn’t help laughing as one echoed around the room. It would be some time before Thor could return to their quarters, but Loki had nothing else planned for the day and was looking forward to some quiet time with his book; and being able to drop the glamour. While it wasn’t exactly difficult to keep operating, he was getting tired of it, and was starting to feel trapped in his own skin. Maybe Thor was right, and it was time to reclaim his identity outside their rooms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki watches the newest member of Asgard being cooed and doted on while thinking about how amazing a father Thor will be someday. Bruce drops a bit of a bombshell on him, answering the question of what's been happening to him the last few months and he finally figures out why he can't shapeshift.

Behind him, Alva, the woman they’d had the celebration party for, was holding her new baby as the few people in the room, including the father, crowded around her. He watched them through the reflection in the glass, smiling at how disgustingly domestic it all was. The babe was being passed around, cooed over as he giggled and kicked his little feet in delight. This child was the first born of the destroyed Asgard and Loki was struck with the sudden fierce determination to make sure this child grew up in a stable, prosperous environment. 

His defensive instincts, and even more strangely his nurturing instincts had been off the charts for at least a month. There had been several times he’d watched children play or almost run him over in the hallways, and his heart had leaped to his throat when one of the children almost fell. Thor liked to tease him that he was starting to think of Asgard as his home and their people as his people. Sure he’d been king for a few years, but not as himself, not as Loki. Asgard might have been prospering and happy during his reign, but the prince hadn’t cared to the deep levels he was feeling now. The feelings became more profound as he watched the baby start to cry and be handed back to his mother, the father curling his hand around his son’s tiny head to soothe him as well.

Saturn was slowly moving into view of the windows along the aft side of the ship as the Ark made its way through Earth’s solar system giving Loki something to focus on other than the reflection of the happy family. He didn’t want to think about the baby anymore, or how Thor would make a great father someday. It strangely made him sad to think about his brother as a parent, and he wasn’t entirely sure why. Maybe it had something to do with knowing he wouldn’t be around to see it. 

It was lucky that the ship had to slow down around the large gravity fields produced by the planets and other space matter in the solar system, it gave Loki a chance to focus on something else, instead of his growing worry about their people and his own uncertain future. Saturn was beautiful; even Loki had to admit that, with Titan peeking out behind one of the rings and the tiny light of their sun shining just to the left. Banner joined him, walking onto the platform to stand beside Loki; they’d struck up a friendship in the last few months while working on a defense system for Earth and could now often be found together while not working at their other duties. 

“It’s beautiful,” Loki whispered, his hands rubbing at his stomach. He was starting to gain weight and didn’t understand what was happening in the slightest, but at least the sickness had stopped, small mercies, though his need of Thor’s cock at all hours of the day and night, and the cramps were lingering. “Your solar system is quite remarkable, Dr. Banner.” In the distance, a comet, tail already lighting up as it neared the sun could be seen flying along at speeds close to the ship’s own. “From Asgard we could see many stars and colorful nebula, but there were no other planets besides our own traveling around our star. Strange for the universe, but it was our home, and it was beautiful. But this is beautiful too.” Though Loki had tried to run from and often claimed to hate it, the truth was he had loved Asgard. Her beauty was unmatched by any other world he’d been too, and he doubted he would find another to rival her. 

Banner moved over so he could look out the window as they passed by Enceladus before turning to Loki. “Have you told Thor yet?” The question seemed to come from nowhere, and no matter how the trickster racked his brain, he couldn’t figure out what the human was talking about. 

“Pardon?”

Bruce turned to lean against the main viewing window in front of the prince but close enough that he could whisper so the others in the room wouldn’t hear. Not that anyone was paying them any attention with Alva’s baby still in the room. “About the baby,” he whispered. “And I’m still not sure how that all works, but you said you were both, right? Both physical sexes? A shapeshifter? So it’s possible for you to get pregnant when you’re… ah… doing things in your lady form?”

The ship, the solar system, the universe, seemed to come to a screeching halt around him, and the sound of static filled his ears. He couldn’t see, couldn’t hear, couldn’t breathe as the realization of what the human had just said sunk in. The night sweats, the having to pee every thirty seconds, the weird cravings for foods they didn’t have, the sickness that never came in the morning so why the hell did they call it morning sickness, the unbelievable craving for Thor’s cock at all hours of the day and night were all symptoms of only one thing. Adding those to the weight gain around his stomach and the weird flutterings that was likely the child moving inside him, and Bruce’s conclusion had to be correct.

Well, shit.

When Loki came back to himself, he was sitting on Thor’s throne with a concerned scientist looming over him and people around the bridge staring in his direction. Fuck, this was going to get back to Thor, and then he would know. Sitting up way too suddenly and causing the room to spin, Loki waved a hand. “Sorry, sorry I’m fine, uh... Dizziness. Ship slowing down and all that.” He tried to blow it off as nothing but the damn human was staring at him still, and he knew which meant that sooner rather than later, Thor would know too. Loki stood fast and grabbed Bruce by the front of his tunic to bodily drag him from the room into the nearest empty meeting room. He let go, causing Banner to stumble but didn’t apologize for it in the least. “How did you know? How did you find out? *I* didn’t even know!”

“So Thor doesn’t know then,” the scientist asked in that calm voice of his that made Loki want to shove him out an airlock.

“OF COURSE HE DOESN’T KNOW!” Loki screamed whirling on Banner, eyes wide, fists clenched before he backed down. “Sorry… shit… sorry.” He rubbed his face with both hands and growled, wanting to scream out in frustration but not wanting anyone else to hear him. “No. No, of course, he doesn’t know. I didn’t even know.” His stomach did have a small bump now that he knew to look for it, and it was slightly harder than the rest of his stomach. He raised his soft tunic to get a better look, his glamour dropping to show his female form and the roundness of his stomach that he’d been ignoring for weeks now. “It makes sense now, why I can’t shapeshift. I’ve been stuck in this form for…” she counted back, eyebrows drawing together, “shit, nearly 13 weeks. Thirteen weeks I’ve been pregnant and didn’t even know about it.” Loki sighed and dropped into a chair putting her face in her hands. This was not a good time for such things, especially if she was about to be tossed in prison or executed for crimes against the Earth. In spite of what her brother might say, she knew it was a possibility. “Please, how did you know?”

Banner rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged, taking a seat beside her. “I didn’t, but I suspected. You’ve been moody,” he waved a hand when she opened her mouth, “no I mean, you’ve been off, more than just moody even for you. Then there was the sickness that seemed to come and go suddenly with no reason and the cramps that had you rubbing your stomach. When you explained how you can shapeshift into both male and female and that you did so often, it got me wondering about it.” Everything added up, and it just made sense, even Loki had to agree. 

Staring at her stomach, fingers trailing over the hard little bump, she wondered how she could have missed it. It was just so obvious, and now that she knew how to look for it, inside herself she could sense the little life growing; already the child’s seiðr was strong. “Hey little one,” Loki whispered softly, “I’m so sorry you’re going to be born into all this, but I promise, no harm will ever come to you, even if I’m not around to make sure of it.” A little flutter against her hand made her smile as she rubbed. “Your father is going to be insufferably smug.” Banner’s quiet laugh made her smile. 

Already her heart was breaking for the child she would birth but likely never get the chance to raise. With a resigned sigh, Loki smoothed her tunic back down and stood. “Please don’t tell Thor. I’ll tell him at some point, but not yet. He has so much to deal with now that we’re in range of Earth’s communications, and soon we’ll be working on the defense grid, and it’s just not the right time.” Looking like he was about to argue, Loki spoke first, “please,” she pleaded, changing back into her male glamour and hiding the evidence of her and Thor’s love. “Just let me find the right time.” 

Though he looked like he was about to protest, in the end Bruce agreed to keep the pregnancy a secret. Loki sighed in relief, he had no idea how he was going to break the news, it wasn’t the best of times to be bringing a baby into the mix, especially not an heir. He took a breath and figured it was now or never, and headed to engineering to find Thor and tell him the news. Halfway down the hall Thor’s booming laughter echoed and washed over the prince making him smile, but the voice that replied caused him to stop dead in his tracks. Thor was already talking with the Avengers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ark arrives on Earth and though the Avengers, or what's left of them, are all to happy to help Thor, none are happy to see Loki. Rogers demands Loki be taken into custody, Barton wants revenge, Dr. Strange wants Loki to leave, and T'Challa only wants to help another nation in their time of need. And though Thor and Stark had been speaking for a month as the Ark approached, he's strangely absent when the Ark finally lands.

Naturally, the Avengers were all too happy to help Thor in his time of need and promised that the ship could touch down anywhere without fear of someone firing at them. They’d spread the word to each human government that the Asgardians were not a threat, they weren’t here to conquer or threaten the planet and that Thor, now king, gave his word on that. As always, Thor’s popularity worked in their favor. 

There were a lot of talks between Stark, Thor, and Banner in the month that followed but Loki, not wanting to get into a confrontation before it was necessary, steered clear of the bridge during those meetings. He still hadn’t found a time to talk to Thor about the baby; it seemed every time he tried something else more important came up. As they approached Mars’s orbit, the Ark started to automatically scan the Earth and Moon for the alloy they needed to build the casing for the Tesseract. It took a while to examine the entire planet as Earth rotated on its axis, but a week later as Loki was sitting in Thor’s throne absently watching the moon grow larger in the view screen the monitoring system beeped. It was the first hit they had on the alloy, and there was a lot of it, far more than Loki had been expecting; the alloy wasn’t exactly common, even throughout all the universe. He grinned, turned the monitors off and told the pilots to set a new course for the continent of Africa, giving them exact coordinates. 

“I’ve heard of this place,” Banner said suddenly coming up behind Loki. “They’re not known for speaking with outsiders; it might be hard to convince them to talk to us. Are you sure the alloy is here? What is this stuff anyway?” 

The ship slowed down even more as it approached Earth. The sun was large and bright, shining just on the other side of the Earth; they’d had to put the tints down on all the windows a few days back, so no one went blind as they started their descent to Earth. Just as the ship hit the atmosphere, Thor joined them, settling a hand on the small of Loki’s back, but for once, the trickster didn’t shrug him off. “So we have the alloy then, brother?”

“Apparently.” He couldn’t answer Banner’s questions; he didn’t know anything about what Earth called it, or how much there would be but if it was in the hands of a country who didn’t negotiate that could make a peaceful resolution rather difficult. Loki would have no qualms about forcing the humans to give them what they needed, but Thor would never allow it. As they watched, the continent got bigger and bigger until finally, the ship touched down. The cheers echoed around the ship, and even Loki smiled, pleased they were on solid ground again. “It’s been way too long since we’ve seen sunlight.”

“That it has, brother,” Thor agreed with a smile. He signaled for the ships doors to open, and turned with the others to see where they’d landed. “When we get the alloy, how long will it take to create the field?” Banner hurried to catch up, falling in step with Loki and Thor as they moved through the ship toward the doors. 

Everything was very bright at first; anyone standing in the path of the sun had to squint and look away until their eyes adjusted to the harsh natural light. The first thing everyone noticed, after the initial surprise of the sun glare, was the warm air the blew into the ship taking the smells of grass, trees, and flowers with it. Everyone seemed to inhale collectively, and murmurs went through the crowd as Thor, followed by Loki, Heimdall, the Valkyrie, and Banner walked off. The Avengers were, of course, waiting for them, how they knew where the ship was precisely landing, Loki had no idea but didn’t question it. This would be it, the moment when he would be arrested, bound in chains forever, or perhaps sentenced to execution. Either way, it wasn’t a moment he was looking forward to. Still, he held his head high changing into his finest outfit, ever the prince of Asgard. He refused to be cowed. 

“Thor,” Captain America greeted stepping forward, he glanced at Loki then back to the thunder god holding his hand out for a shake. “We were expecting you’d land in New York near Tony's tower, but Wakanda's a much better location. This is T’Challa,” the blond motioned behind him to a good looking dark skinned man with piercing eyes that was looking over the ship before his eyes settled on Thor, “king of Wakanda. So what’s with the eye?”

Ever the diplomat and charmer Thor stepped forward and smiled, his eye crinkling. “It’s a long story, my friend. One I would be happy to share, but first I would ask if my people may depart the ship. It’s been a long journey, and they are eager to feel the sun on their skin once again. With your permission, of course, Majesty.” He nodded to the king, bowing slightly as was the Asgardian way. These people were not their enemies, and Thor wanted to make a good impression, Loki just folded his arms and looked unimpressed. 

The man, T’Challa, stepped forward to grip Thor’s arm as well. “No need for such formality,” he insisted in an accent Loki hadn’t heard before, it was pleasant though, “you are an Avenger as am I and I would be honored to house your people until you get settled. However, there have been some… developments to the Avengers since you were away that I believe you should be made aware of before much else takes place.” 

“Ah, right about that. We’ve broken up,” Rogers stepped forward, “and Loki’s going to have to be taken into custody, Thor. What were you thinking bringing him back?”

Bruce stepped forward, moving around Thor to stand closer to Loki and so he could talk to Rogers directly. “Broken up? What like a band? When did that happen? HOW did that happen?” 

 

Before anyone could answer Bruce’s questions, Thor, ever the optimist quietly laughed, but Loki was getting an awful feeling about it all as more of the Avengers group showed up. He could see the woman and archer in the background making their way over with a few women dressed in red, and the second rate sorcerer was stepping out of a portal just a few feet away. None of it would end well, and Loki took one step back but forced himself to stop, his hands curling into fists at his side. The wind seemed to pick up, but no one paid much attention to it. Loki had promised Bruce and Thor he would help build the machine to protect Earth and as much as he wanted to grab the Tesseract and leave to the far reaches of the universe, Thanos would find him even there, at least on Earth he would be, hopefully, protected 

“My friends,” Thor was saying when Loki tuned back into the conversation, chin raising in defiance, “my brother has done you harm I won’t deny it, but he has changed in his ways and paid for his crimes on Asgard. It was my brother who fought to give us time to get aboard the ship saving our people from destruction. I promise he will cause you no harm.”

The wizard stepped forward, hand held out towards Loki, glowing yellow with strange markings around it; though Loki had no doubts he could deflect any spell this man threw at him, an altercation was the last thing he wanted. Just in case, Loki threw up a defense field in front of him which shimmered green and gold in the waning light; he wasn’t about to get blasted and risk his child in the process. If it came down to it, them or his child, his child would win every time. Overhead the skies darkened as large clouds rolled in and the air cooled by several degrees; lightning flashed from cloud to cloud making Loki glance at his brother before looking back at the Avengers. 

Roger’s shook his head. “I’m sorry, Thor, but he’s still going to have to be taken in.” The man advanced, and Loki stepped back again, trying to move away from the ship in case a fight broke out. The last thing they needed was for the Asgardian citizens to be hurt. “I’m sure you didn’t forget what happened last time he was here.” 

Loki sneered, catching an arrow centimeters from his chest as Thor yelled for everyone to stop; lightning danced around his skin. Loki tossed the arrow, remembering what happened last time and just managed to get outside the blast radius as he curled his body over his stomach and turned away for protection but the blast never hit his defense field. The sounds of arguing stopped as suddenly as it started and Loki looked up to see the Hulk standing between him and the others; everyone looked stunned, the trickster most of all. “Puny lady god not alone! You no hurt her!” The green beast growled at everyone. “Lady god friend!”

“Friend?” Several Avengers said at once, but it was Black Widow who stepped forward, smiling calmly at the Hulk. “Hey, big guy,” she whispered, holding up her hand while the other made some signal behind her, “the sun is getting real low, why don’t you let me talk to you a moment. It’s okay, no one’s going to hurt him. I’ve missed you. You’ve been gone a long time. A lot has happened. Why don't you calm down and we'll talk about it, I'll fill you in.” 

“Did Hulk just protect him?” Roger’s asked, eyes wide. “That’s interesting.”

Thor sighed and moved back towards his brother and the Hulk, Heimdall moving to stand next to Thor and Valkyrie next to Hulk. She smiled up at him, and he grinned back. They’d all been through a lot together, and perhaps this is what it was like for others to genuinely care; what it was like to be part of a real family. “Please,” Loki said holding up his hands, “I don’t mean any harm. Last time was… unfortunate, but there’s something else coming, and Banner and I’ve been working on a device to protect the planet. After that, we want a place for our people, that’s all.” 

“You’re a smooth talker,” the wizard spoke for the first time holding out his arm again and making some strange motions, “but I can tell bullshit when I see it. You’ll be given a fair trial, and then a cell for the rest of your life to pay for your crimes. Or I can create a portal to have you falling for eternity.”

Thor stepped forward this time holding up his hands. “My people need a home, that includes Loki.”

“There are several other planets in this solar system, I suggest you pick a different one,” the archer demanded before firing another arrow, eyes hard and unforgiving. 

He hadn’t seen it coming, his attention on those in front of him which had to have been the plan all along. That hand movement the woman had made must have been telling Barton to move into position, but Loki managed to move just in time, so the arrow only grazed his upper arm; overhead a clap of thunder shook the ground, as lightning slammed into the Earth several meters away. The prince hissed, looking down at the blood now staining his tunic and glared, throwing a gust of green ice at the archer and knocking him off his feet. 

Everyone moved quickly after that, the Avengers against four Asgardians and a Hulk, though T’Challa didn’t seem to be part of it, instead instructing his warriors to protect the civilians in the area. It all happened surprisingly fast, Loki’s body seized, and he cried out as whatever the arrow was tipped with bled into his body; if he hadn’t been so out of his mind with pain, Loki would have been impressed the Avengers had something to harm him. The Hulk managed to catch him right before the prince hit the ground, his body shaking and his breath coming in tight little pants. His vision was graying out, and he had to struggle to stay awake, to get his limbs to obey him but they wouldn’t, he couldn’t move, could barely breathe and spots were dancing in his vision. Whether the fighting stopped or Loki was just too out of it to process what was happening he didn’t know. He felt hot all over and then suddenly cold, the Hulk’s large head blocked out most of the sun as he looked up into the worried face of a surprising ally. 

“Lady god not alone,” the big guy said again and gently lowed Loki down as Thor took him. 

It wasn’t hard to pinpoint the exact moment his glamour dropped, even if Loki was going in and out of consciousness, there was a collective gasp as she changed to her lady form and an unmistakable pregnant stomach was on display for all to see. “Loki,” Thor breathed pulling her closer, “why didn’t you say anything?”

Her body felt like it was on fire, the poison or sedative or whatever it was that she’d been hit with moved through her too fast for her body to purge. She tried to lift a hand to Thor’s cheek, but even that proved to be too much. “Sorry, brother,” she wheezed, “never … found... the time.” 

Lightning flashed angrily overhead as the storm clouds that had been rolling in opened and rain and icy hail fell around them, but Thor and Loki stayed dry. Loki shouldn’t have been cold, but she shivered and tried to press closer to Thor’s warmth; only vaguely was she aware of Thor using his cape to curl around her keeping her warmer. Everyone in the ship had stepped back seeking shelter, eyes wide as they watched the battle unfold and their prince fall from an arrow. “Thor,” Loki whispered, “don’t.”

The thunder god was looking straight at the archer, eye hard and narrowed as the lightning crackled around them. “I didn’t know. Thor, I’m sorry, we’re just trying to protect the Earth,” Barton pleaded holding up his hands and backing up his eyes going from Thor to Hulk who seemed intent on smashing the one who’d hurt his friend. “After what he did to me?! I can’t forgive that! I didn’t know he was… how is that even possible?!”

“Loki can change form and does so at her whim. She's holding my child,” Thor answered glaring at the Avengers, at his friends before looking back at Loki. His eye was brightly lit, lightning danced around his body, jumping from skin to armor and curling around Loki as if to protect her from the elements. Overhead it continued to pour. “What did you give her?!” Loki couldn’t hear the answer she was too delirious and vaguely aware of being lifted and carried at a fast pace towards a structure of some kind, people around her were talking too fast for her to hear properly but their voices sounded strained, and Thor’s sounded panicked. “You’ll be okay, Loki, just hang on.” 

The last thing she saw before slipping under was a table or a bed of some kind in a brightly lit laboratory and a young woman urging Thor to place her down. She wanted to struggle, wanted to flee her imprisonment but was too weak to do anything but curl in Thor’s arms and pray that their child would survive. Her eyes closed and she slipped under entirely with one last prayer to her brother, “please, brother, don't let them take me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my work, check me out on Tumblr, a lot of Thorki stories end up there that don't make it to AO3. I also take prompts for Thorki along with other pairings. 
> 
> I can be found [HERE](https://cassiecreates.tumblr.com/) at [CassieCreates](https://cassiecreates.tumblr.com/)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next to her vitals were that of her child’s with an image of the babe slumbering in her womb. Loki stared at it, smiling and unable to look away when the child gave a soft kick. Inside, it was nothing more than a fluttering, but on the monitor, she could see the child moving and stared at it in awe.

The room was completely white, sterile with glass panels and monitors everywhere. It could have been a cell, but the floor to ceiling windows along one wall made that highly unlikely. Outside the Asgardians were walking the grounds, speaking with those from Earth and even some of the Avengers, Loki could make out Barton and Romanov talking with two women of Asgard, and Rogers talking with a scruffy man with one arm that Loki had never seen before. The sun was shining high in the sky which meant it had to have been at least a day, if not longer since their skirmish. Likely longer the way everyone was getting along and the fact that there were no guards in Loki’s cell. 

One of the monitors above the bed showed her vitals, the poison looked to have been flushed out, and her temperature and heartbeat were back to normal. Next to her vitals were that of her child’s with an image of the babe slumbering in her womb. Loki stared at it, smiling and unable to look away when the child gave a soft kick. Inside, it was nothing more than a fluttering, but on the monitor, she could see the child moving and stared at it in awe. Asgard had nothing that showed the physical photograph of the sleeping child, only their aura within the mother while lying in a soul forge. It was quite extraordinary; Loki knew if she didn’t look away, she might never manage to do so. 

Noise from outside the room alerted her someone was coming. Knowing that this could be her last chance to run for freedom before her seiðr was locked away, Loki slid off the bed and crouched down, taking her daggers from the hidden pocket of space she kept them in and waited. Three women in red entered with a younger woman behind them; all three stopped to look around. “Loki?” The younger one called out, “I’m Shuri, we’re not going to hurt you. You are under Wakanda protection. Can we talk?”

Trusting no one, as usual, Loki did the first thing she always did, struck before they could strike her down. She stood and threw the dagger, hitting one woman in the stomach and backed up, smirking at the surprised grunt the woman gave. “I will not be imprisoned,” she hissed and advanced on one of the others. They both had spears, but Loki was a good fighter, even pregnant with her center of balance slightly off she could still fight. The princess grabbed one of the women around the neck and turned, throwing her to the windows before backing up to keep the others in view. To her back were the windows that unfortunately didn’t break with the impact of one of the women striking it; it would have made her escape much easier but if she had to fight her way out of the building then she would. No one would take her child; no one would imprison her again. If she could get to Bruce and give him the blueprints to the device and the Tesseract, then she could take the ship and leave. 

The woman who’d been stabbed came in from the side, still fighting though she was bleeding and grabbed Loki from behind, an arm across her throat holding tight and cutting off the air supply. The princess struggled, calling upon her seiðr to knock the woman back, but even with the force of her blow, the woman held on until they were pressed to the glass and Loki’s vision was going in and out. The younger woman approached, eyes wide, “stop this! We don’t want to hurt you! You’ll hurt your child by doing this. Okoye, let her breathe!”

Spots were dancing in Loki’s vision as she struggled for air, but still, she fought like someone possessed refusing to go back to prison, or worse, be killed. She managed to conjure another dagger and was about to make one last effort to get away when she froze at the sound of her name being bellowed from the doorway. “LOKI!” Thor’s thunderous voice sounded in her ears, but it was far away as if she was hearing him through water. This was her last chance at freedom, so Loki took it, thrusting her dagger into the woman’s thigh before they slumped together against the ground. Loki rolled, coughing and panting for air as she moved farther away from the others, dagger in one hand held out for protection, the other curled around her stomach. “Sister, please,” Thor tried again, hands up as he approached, “no one is hurting you. I promise. T’Challa, the king of his land is holding you under his protection. You’re free here.” 

“Free?” She asked panting, not believing it. Whatever game her brother was playing she wasn’t going to give in. Around her the other women were getting up, medics coming in to treat their wounds but no other guards came after them. 

The young woman stood by the door still, not having moved since the fight began but she smiled when Loki’s gaze fell on her. Holding her hands out she took a step forward, but a man behind Thor who Loki hadn’t seen around his brother’s large frame called out for her to stop. “Oh don’t worry, she’s not going to hurt me,” the woman insisted and moved around Thor so she and Loki could properly see each other. “I’m Shuri, this is my lab, and I promise you, you are not under arrest. You are not in trouble here unless you insist on stabbing our general some more.” The young woman paused then grinned asking, “how did you do that where you pulled the knives from nowhere? There’s nothing on you but the clothes we put you in, and I know that those clothes have no hidden pockets.” 

“Shuri!” T’Challa chastised and moved to put himself between Shuri and Loki. 

Looking around a bit better now that she didn’t feel she was in immediate danger, Loki noticed a few things; one being that the woman in front of him looked to be a child, and while the trickster had no qualms about killing human adults, she wouldn’t lower herself to hurting a child. The other thing she noticed was that the man in front of Shuri was dressed like a giant cat. These Avengers were such strange people. Sighing, Loki held up her hands, the daggers disappearing again making the young woman’s eyes spark with interest. “It’s a pocket dimension,” Loki answered, at last, slumping against one of the windows to catch her breath. “No one without magic could do it… or a very advanced understanding of mathematics, but if you want the scientific answer, it’s a tiny singularity that holds objects at the edge of the event horizon. Since time moves at a much slower rate to us, you can have as many objects hidden as you want without any fear of them falling in and the gravity isn’t large enough to pull in the surroundings when the portal opens. Quite simple.”

Moving around the man in the catsuit, Shuri beamed and walked closer wholly unafraid but very curious. “Are you saying you create a black hole and use it like metal to a magnet? That’s… brilliant!” She beamed again, a look going over her face that Loki recognized immediately, she’d seen it in the mirror enough times to know it well. “Could you show me?”

“I-” this conversation was getting very surreal. She was in a lab with Thor and the cat man, a young woman and a lady in red with a spear who was bleeding from her gut and thigh but still standing even while medics treated her. Outside her people were milling around happy and enjoyed the sunlight, and the Avengers weren’t trying to imprison or kill her. “What happened last night?” 

It was Thor who answered moving to Loki’s side and helping her back onto the bed. It was a good thing too, she suddenly felt extremely exhausted, so much so she leaned against her brother’s shoulder when they sat, not even caring others were in the room. “You were out for three days, sister,” he answered calmly. “Shuri is a skilled healer and was able to flush the poison from your system without harm to our child. The babe is doing very well, I promise.” One large warm hand settled on Loki’s stomach, and again she could feel the weird fluttering inside. Thor must have felt it too because he lifted his hand as if he’d been burnt. “What was that?! Is the child okay?”

“It was probably a kick,” spoke another woman, Gunnhild Loki recognized. The healer had worked under Loki’s mother in the palace since Loki and Thor were small children, somehow her presence made Loki feel better. “How’re you feeling, Highness?” She asked politely moving around Thor with ease to put a device on Loki’s stomach. Instantly a hologram appeared over the bed, showing the child moving inside. “Wakanda has amazing technology, combined with our magic it’s quite extraordinary. This shows both the child’s aura as well as a photo image. Ah, there she is, see? She’s moving around, and that’s what you’re feeling.”

“She?” Thor and Loki said together staring at the image of their child in amazement. Again one of Thor’s hands settled on her stomach, and the baby inside moved. 

“You’re 18 weeks along now, Highness,” Gunnhild told them with a smile. “Almost halfway there. Expect to feel her kick a lot more now, and you’ll likely experience frequent trips to the toilets, she’s sitting on your bladder. You might also crave strange foods, and it’s very good to talk to her.” She looked at Loki then at Thor, “both of you. She should get to know both her parents’ voices.” 

The young woman, Shuri, walked closer and looked at the little girl in the hologram before hitting a few buttons on her monitor and printing a small image which she handed to Loki. “Here, so you can have it with you. So… how did you do that pocket dimension black hole?”

Loki smiled then chuckled looking down at the small image in her hand; she immediately liked this young woman. “If we can get out of here, I would be more than happy to explain the mathematics to you. The singularity itself wouldn’t be difficult to replicate, but creating a portal to it might. Still, could be fun trying to figure out how to do it with your technology instead of magic.” She slid off the table and looked outside a moment before looking back at Shuri, “also, we need to build something to keep your planet safe. May we discuss that as well?” Shuri nodded, and the two left, Thor, T’Challa and the woman in red, now fully healed, followed at a slower pace behind them, but neither Shuri nor Loki paid them any attention. 

The rest of the day Loki spent in Shuri’s underground lab discussing science and mathematics with a woman whose brain ran as fast as Loki’s own; the trickster was amazed at what the young human could understand. Shuri picked up the concept of the pocket dimension quickly and in between running simulations they talked about the defense field for the Earth. “You need to tell the others about Thanos. Thor hasn’t done anything more than stay by your side the last few days. My brother and the rest of the Avengers need to know what is going on.” Shuri was right of course, they all did need to know, but Loki didn’t feel up to dealing with people who wanted her head. As she sat there, staring at the monitor where a small black hole was forming, her seiðr moved over her, changing her appearance back to male. “That is very cool.” Shuri grinned. “Come on; I’ll let my brother know to call everyone in so we can talk.”

It took less than an hour for the Avengers to assemble, all sitting around a table opposite Loki, Thor, T’Challa, Shuri, and Bruce. Natasha was giving Loki the evil eye already, likely for Clint but he’d also caught the woman glaring at him when all the trickster had to do to get Hulk to change back to Bruce, was ask him politely. Hulk had stared, growled, grumbled and then shrugged and shrunk down until Banner was blinking up at them confused and naked. Loki waved his hand, and the scientist was clothed in simple jeans and a t-shirt. 

Getting the Avengers to listen wasn’t at all easy, there was arguing, threats, and name calling until the wizard slammed his hands against the table with a sound that had to have been magically enhanced for how loud it was. At once the room was silent. Dr. Strange glanced at Loki, then motioned for the trickster to explain. “Has it ever occurred to any of you that I lost on purpose? That I realized early on the Tesseract would be much safer in your hands, or even Thor’s hands, than in the hands of that madman? I might have been given the same treatment I bestowed upon you, Barton,” Loki paused to look at the archer who sneered in return, “but I assure you, I was still capable of understanding how utterly insane Thanos’s idea was.” 

He took a drink of water provided to everyone, before continuing. “You have at least three infinity stones on Earth as it is, all three of which are in this room, and one is in that man’s head.” He turned to Vision with a raised eyebrow. “Whoever thought that was a good idea should be flogged.” The others glared, and Loki rolled his eyes. “Do you think just because it is in someone’s head that he’s going to care?!” Loki asked, voice rising. “He isn’t. He’s going to kill you to get it and not give a second thought about doing so. You think I a monster, trust me, you have no idea what a real monster is. You have no idea what he’s capable of doing. Getting into your head, twisting your truth, making you see things, hear things and want things...” He looked down, hands clenched into fists. “He will destroy half the universe,” Loki whispered.

“Imagine, a guy who thinks he’s a god getting inside someone’s head,” Clint sneered glaring at the prince. “You killed hundreds of people, destroyed half of New York City and thought nothing of it. Why should we trust you? This could be some kind of plot.” 

Both Bruce and Thor jumped to Loki’s defense, but Loki just laughed, a slight maniacal edge to the sound. “Oh, you are so quick to judge aren’t you.” It wasn’t a question, and he ignored Thor’s warning, ‘Loki,’ as he continued, “but how much red is on your hands, Agent Barton? How many innocent people have been caught in your arrows? My child, for one-”

“I didn’t know you were pregnant!!!”

“THAT’S HARDLY THE POINT!” Loki yelled, standing, glaring at him before he took a few breaths through his nose. Loki’s seiðr moved over him, his glamour dropping to show her female form. Rather than the leathers her male glamour wore, Loki was now in garments fit for a queen of Asgard in beautiful rich greens and golds, the skirts flowing around her ankles. 

The princess sat, closing her eyes a moment to take a few breaths and calm down. Next to her, Loki could feel Thor’s eyes staring into her, but she didn’t look his way, instead staring straight at the archer. “That isn’t the point,” she said again, voice calmer. “You fired without all the facts, and then you dare sit there and judge me. No one in this room is innocent, and I am trying to tell you something is coming and you aren’t listening! Or don’t you want to save your families?” Loki asked looking around, “your children,” she asked looking directly at Barton who visibly flinched, “or or your friends?” she looked at Romanov who looked back with a blank expression. “Thanos isn’t anything like what you’ve handled before, and if he gets these stones, that’s it. It’s over. You lose. We all lose.”

The meeting room was quiet as everyone looked at each other unsure of what to say. Loki sat back eyes on her stomach frowning. The child inside her was moving around again; she could feel it better now that she knew what it was she was feeling. Maybe the babe was reacting to Loki’s mood or those around them; it was a tense atmosphere. No doubt the baby would be powerful in her own right, the product of both Loki’s seiðr and Thor’s lightning, it was a potent combination. 

“Loki’s right,” Bruce finally said causing Loki to look over at him, “we’ve had months to discuss this together, and we’ve come up with an idea, but it needs to be built and continuously run. The Tesseract can do it, but we need to come up with something better, that doesn’t require that kind of a power source. It would be too easily stolen. And where’s Tony? Shouldn’t he be here? He’d be good at figuring this stuff out.”

Everyone started to talk at once, but little by little the conversation came together. Rogers explained the Avengers falling out, and why everyone was on edge. It was unlikely Stark would be interested in anything they had to say if Rogers was involved. Bruce looked confused and slightly sad, Loki could understand that, he was one of the originals. Now there was a wizard who set Loki’s teeth on edge, a red bodied man with an infinity stone in his head, and a woman who looked like she was about twelve. Things were different for everyone at the table, but at the end of the day, all that mattered was protecting the planet from Thanos, after that they could figure it all out later. 

The group went over what Thanos could do, his allies and his firepower. Loki’s embarrassment over swearing her allegiance to Thanos came out with a slip of the tongue and then there were too many questions not to explain everything. She had to explain the mind stone being used on her just as she’d used it on Barton. She talked about the power, about what it did and about her kneeling before Thanos to swear her fidelity; beside her Thor sucked in a breath, the only one who truly understood the gravity of what Loki was saying. For Loki to kneel at someone’s feet and swear allegiance was a huge deal. But in the end, the Avengers seemed to understand that New York wasn’t wholly Loki’s doing, she hadn’t been in her right mind, and though she still thought humanity was beneath her, she had no desire for mass murder. The conversations ended with those at the table discussing the idea of the defense grid and how to make it small enough and self-sustaining even in space that Thanos wouldn’t even know it was there until it was too late. They also needed a way to defend against portals so people couldn’t just pop in anywhere to start their terror. 

It was late when Loki and Thor returned to their rooms. Outside on the lawn, they could see torches set up where their people had made camp, small tents for the families to stay in and fire pits for cooking food. The climate was warm enough that even partially outside everyone was very comfortable and so far their people seemed happy. It was a good temporary solution though at some point they would need to make plans for a permanent residence. The moon was high in the sky, full and casing everything in a silvery light bright enough to see. 

Thor walked in ahead of Loki and began to remove his clothing for bed, talking about the meeting and how well it went. Loki had different ideas, and rather than getting changed, she stalked over to her brother, pushing Thor forward until the thunder god was pressed, face first into the windows. No one would be able to see inside, so she wasn’t at all worried about it as Loki fumbled for the laces on her brother’s breeches. “You’ll be fine you said,” Loki hissed, slapping Thor’s ass hard and delighting in the grunt it pulled from her brother’s mouth, “don’t worry about it, you said,” she slapped her brother again then pushed the leathers down, so they tangled at Thor’s knees, “I’ll talk to them, you said,” again, a hard slap landed on Thor’s ass, this time without the leathers in the way. The king cried out and tried to push away, but Loki held her forearm to the back of her brother’s neck, pinning him effectively. Her magic pulsed out, pinning Thor’s wrists to the cool glass as Loki stripped them both completely. “You told me everything would be fine and to trust you,” she slapped her brother again, enjoying the grunts and the way the skin was turning red from her hand, “and then they tried to kill your daughter.” The last slap echoed through the room, and Thor cried out again, but his cock was hard leaking.

“Loki please!” He tried to beg, tried to twist away, but Loki held him still. With conjured oils she slid one finger into his brother’s body, hard and fast loving the grunt of pleasure/pain that must have shot through him. “Sister,” the thunder god panted, “you know I would never have put you or our child in jeopardy. I did not know you were with child.” Loki didn’t care, she was pissed and horny, and she wanted Thor to feel her anger as well as the pleasure she was going to give him. Another finger was added harshly, pushed in without a bit of teasing then crooked to rub over Thor’s prostate. “Ah-fuck!” 

Learning another person took time, and people could spend entire lifetimes together and not get to know everything in a person’s past. Getting to know a person’s physical body and their likes and dislikes also took time. Spending 1500 years at Thor’s side meant that Loki knew him, inside and out, and in some ways knew him better than she knew herself. They were siblings, growing up together, getting into fights, playing pranks, getting into trouble and learning. There wasn’t a single moment of their lives together that the other didn’t know about. 

Learning their physical bodies came later when Thor crept into Loki’s room one night, and they’d lain together for the first time. It happened again, and again, and after a few hundred years they’d learned how to play one another like a violin. Thor loved Loki’s female form, his male form and the few times on the Ark when Loki had allowed it, his Jotun form. He would spend hours tracing the markings on Loki’s skin with both fingers and tongue before slipping into Loki’s body and bringing them both to completion. Thor felt it was a personal challenge to see how many orgasms they could pull from each other before their bodies became too sensitive and they were forced to stop, or more likely when they passed out from exhaustion.

This night though, Loki was too keyed up for any kind of games, she wanted hard and fast; she wanted to make sure that when Thor walked tomorrow, he felt it every step and remembered who’d been inside his body. Using her seiðr, Loki quickly changed forms, though internally she was still female, she was skilled enough with her magic that all sensations from her male form were just as they would be had she been able to shapeshift. Loki wanted his cock buried deep inside Thor’s tight body and wanted to listen as his brother grunted from each slap he gave to the perfect round globes of Thor’s ass. The cries of pleasure, as well as pain, only served to make Loki harder, and it wasn’t long until he was pushing his oiled cock into Thor’s barely stretched hole. He did slow down, making sure he wouldn’t damage his king too much but he wanted the man to feel it when he sat the next day. “You feel that, brother? You feel me inside you,” Loki hissed then gave a hard slap when Thor didn’t answer. He grinned at the cried out, ‘yes,’ as Thor’s body clamped down around him. 

Around year 500 they’d discovered that Thor quite liked being manhandled and slapped around a bit during sex. “Yes, you like that don’t you.” It wasn’t a question, the replied groaning and jerking of Thor’s cock was proof enough of his enjoyment. “Tomorrow you’re going to feel it all day.” He gave another slap then thrust of his hips striking Thor’s prostate. The thunder god was still pressed to the cool windows, wrists pinned by his head and legs caught in his leathers, while Loki was completely bare behind him. “You like being in my grasp, at my mercy. Look how hard you are for me.” The prince gripped his brother’s hips and thrust hard and fast, chasing his pleasure. “Tomorrow,” he panted, “I’m going to tie you to the bed and see if we can’t go so many rounds we break it!”

“Yes!” Thor agreed with a groan pushing back into his brother’s cock. It was so good. It was hard and fast and messy; absolutely perfect. Every so often Loki would slap Thor’s ass, delighting in the grunt Thor couldn’t keep quiet and the tightening of his body around Loki’s cock. “Ah... brother please,” the king begged, “I’m getting close.” His cock was dripping onto the glass, making a mess of it as Loki continued to pound away.

“Can you come like this I wonder,” the trickster mused, sliding a hand around and stroking once over his brother’s cock before he gave another hard slap, then another. Three more slaps to the reddened cheeks before Loki was gripping Thor’s hips again and thrusting faster and harder, the head of his cock making contact with the thunder god’s prostate each time. “Can you come on just my cock? Can you come untouched?” 

The air was charged, Thor’s lightning crackling along his body and giving little jolts every time it hit Loki’s skin. Rather than it hurting, it only seemed to make Loki that much harder, the little zaps feeling quite good. Clouds were covering the moon outside, and the wind picked up though they were safe behind the glass. Overhead lightning jumped from cloud to cloud but didn’t touch the ground, creating quite a light show for the people of Wakanda. Below them Loki could see their people gathering out to watch the storm in confusion, wondering where their beautiful night had gone. Heimdall looked up, seeming to look directly at them, but that was impossible, the windows were tinted, no one could know what they were doing. “Does he see us?” Loki asked, panting hotly against his brother’s shoulder. 

“I… Ah… don’t know,” Thor admitted. He pressed his forehead to the glass, his hips moving backward to meet Loki’s thrusts. It was an awkward angle, but it was so so good for both of them. His power and Loki’s seemed to play off one another, green lightning danced in the sky and the room around them but didn’t touch their bodies. With a shout, Loki bit down onto Thor’s shoulder and came, cock emptying deep inside his brother’s body. “Loki!” Thor whined pushing back, “brother please, I can’t… I can’t…” Taking pity, the trickster wrapped a hand around his brother’s cock stroking fast and hard, just how his king liked it. 

“Come for me, My King,” Loki whispered hotly in Thor’s ear. With one more shout and a loud clap of thunder that shook the whole building, Thor came hard. The two brothers leaned panting against the window and each other, messy and sated. Loki chuckled, nuzzling into the bite he’d created. “Apparently, you get off on me calling you, ‘my king’?” Loki asked, amused. 

Thor turned, the magic he’d been pinned to the window seemed to have failed with the rest of their power and drew his brother into his arms. He ran his hands up and down Loki’s back, over his ass and then back up to cup his cheeks and kiss him softly. “You are my life,” he whispered, “without you I am nothing. I cannot govern our people alone, nor do I wish to. These last years of thinking you were dead, of thinking you’d betrayed me, of thinking the worse of you… we were such fools.” He kissed his brother again while Loki’s magic ran over him, stripping the clothes from his body so they could curl together in bed. “I love you; you have to know that.”

“I know,” Loki whispered settling against his brother, head on his shoulder. The glamour dropped once more so that Loki was back in her lady’s form. Almost immediately Thor’s hand went to her stomach, rubbing against the baby bump and delighting when he received a small kick. “Do you mean it about governing together?” 

The answer was immediate, no hesitation which made Loki smile, “I do.”

The princess nodded, glancing away. It was everything she’d wanted to hear for as long as she could remember; to be trusted enough for the throne, to be given that chance to govern on her own merits. All she ever wanted was to be seen as Thor’s equal and here her brother was giving it to her on a silver platter. “I’m always going to be self-serving you know. I’m not sure I can change that… maybe though… maybe I can try.” She glanced at her stomach, rubbing the bump gently and grimacing at the kick. Her breasts were larger now, her nipples a little raw and swollen. How she could have seen her body like this and not have known is a mystery, or perhaps she didn’t want to know. “But for the babe, I’ll try.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussions for finding Asgard a new home are well underway, but Loki might have a better option than staying on Earth. Thor's smug that he managed to knock Loki up, Shuri manages to create her first black hole.

Every day there were meetings on top of meetings, and then more meetings as Thor and the Avengers tried to figure out a good place for Asgard to make their new homes while also working on plans for the defence grid. Staying in Wakanda would have been perfect, the technology was at least advanced enough that Asgardians wouldn’t get bored, but Wakandans had their own country with their own people to worry about and their own king, there wasn’t enough room for Asgard to find a place. Loki listened to the arguments without saying much, not much for her to say really, but when it was nearly a month later, and still no conclusions had been made she knew she had to think of something rather than going around and around in circles. There was something in the back of her mind though, a suggestion that had been thrown out in the heat of battle, but stuck as being a very real possibility for a new home. The archer had told them to pick one of the many planetary bodies the solar system had to offer, and there were a few viable choices, though each would have to be terraformed to make livable. 

“You want to do what?” Thor asked, eyes wide as he stared at Loki. Somedays Loki praised the heavens that she was adopted and not related by blood to this oaf. It was amazing Thor managed to dress himself every morning. 

“Terraform Mars, brother.” Terraforming itself wasn’t the problem, with the right technology and know-how, a device could be created, or they could even use the Tesseract’s power to give Loki's magic a power boost, it was convincing everyone else that was going to pose the problem and Thor really had his heart set on making Earth his new home; he was rather obsessed with the place. Loki sighed, rubbing her face with her hands and shook her head before looking at her brother. “It’s the perfect solution to our problems. We would, of course, have to create a device similar to that of the Earth field, but that also could be done.”

Everyone in the room was staring at Loki now, eyes narrowed in suspicion, but she ignored them, other than T’Challa and Bruce they were beneath her notice. “You want to terraform another planet,” Strange drawled looking at everyone then Loki again. “Is that even possible? My power is strong, but I’m not sure I could even achieve that, you’re hardly a match for me.”

“Oh?” Loki quipped smirking. ”I assure you, wizard, my power far exceeds yours as does my grasp of science and mathematics. In fact, Thor’s grasp of science and mathematics exceeds yours,” she snapped, glaring. “Mars is a perfect solution. It isn’t as if anyone is using it, and there is no life on Mars. We could recreate the atmosphere, let the liquid water run, which would grow vegetation and increase the temperature of the planet making it all quite livable. We would want to make our home near the equator, but Mars is the best option we have.” 

She turned to Thor, moving closer and putting a hand on her brother’s wrist. It was no secret Loki hated the idea of Asgard living on Earth. One she didn’t want to be locked up or forever seen as a monster and two she didn’t want their people to adopt too many human habits or forget their upbringing. “Thor,” she whispered, “we would be close enough to Earth that you could remain one of her protectors while having our own planet for our people to thrive. And once the Bifrost is reconstructed, it would be even easier for you to get here, or anywhere in the nine realms… eight realms.” Saying eight instead of nine was hard to get out, but they needed to remember they were a realm short, at least for now.

The king sat back frowning, his one eye pinched in thought. Next, to him Heimdall looked intrigued, as did the Valkyrie; Bruce already knew about the plan, he and Loki had gone over it several times to make sure it was possible, and the Avengers had a mix of confusion, suspicion and thoughtful expressions. No one had outright said no yet though. “It’s an intriguing idea, and you think you can do it?”

“We would need the Tesseract, but yet,” Loki answered, “I would need to use its power to give my seiðr a boost and once it was complete the atmosphere should hold. Dr. Banner also suggested we create atmospheric generators to help keep the planet stabilized if needed. It’s so tiny, keeping air for long might be difficult. Shuri also has some ideas for the defence net which wouldn’t need the power of the Tesseract at all. We’ve been working on it together.”

“My sister is brilliant with her creations, half of Wakanda’s new technology is her design,” T’Challa spoke up, “if she says these things can be done, I believe her. And your sister is right, Thor, creating your home on Mars is a good way to give your people a new home without worrying about what the governments of this world would think.” A few others at the table nodded making something in Loki’s chest ease. 

The baby chose that moment to make herself known as well, or perhaps she was putting in her vote as future queen. The kick was a straight shot to a rub and had Loki doubling over the table. “Fuck,” she cried gripping the table with white knuckles. Thor was out of his chair in an instant, kneeling down and rubbing at his sister’s stomach trying to sooth the babe. “I don’t know if she was agreeing or not but she certainly is your daughter. All brute force and no finesse.” Thor laughed and bent to press a kiss over the baby bump, rubbing gently and earning a smack to the back of the head for his trouble. “Stop that; we’re in public. It isn’t proper.” Though no one in the room seemed to care.

Straightening to stand, but not moving away, Thor looked at everyone then back at Loki and nodded. “Mars it is then. How long until we can terraform?”

Banner and Loki shared a look, but it was Banner who answered. “Well, we’d want to make sure the field grid was in place around Earth first, and uh... Should Loki be putting out that much magic while pregnant?” It was a surprise that someone was thinking about her well being and that of her child other than Thor who always did. She looked up at the scientist, eyes slightly wide at his question; he was right though, and it annoyed her that she hadn’t thought of that herself. Putting out that much magic while pregnant, while her baby fed off her power could harm them both, they would have to wait. “I’m just saying, uh... We don’t want anything to happen to either of them. Or… well, I don’t.” 

There were those at the table who couldn’t care less what happened to Loki. Barton and Romanov being two, likely Stark wouldn't either but he wasn't there, Captain Rogers seemed to be warming up to Loki, but Loki couldn't be sure. T’Challa was at least on her side, and she and Bruce had become surprisingly good friends over the months of travel. “No, I hadn’t thought of that, thank you, Bruce,” Loki answered with a nod then winced again, “for the love of- can you please tell your daughter to quiet down!” She glared at Thor. 

“I cannot tell her such things, sister,” Thor apologized with a small chuckle, “I fear she is too young to listen.” His large hands came up anyway to rub against the swollen stomach and Loki couldn't help leaning into it; it felt too good to pull away. “You are doing quite well, Loki, only 17 weeks left to go at this point.” He leaned down and pressed his lips to her stomach again, uncaring of who was in the room and whispered, “hello little princess, you must keep growing big and strong like your parents. We are all anxious to meet you, but please take your time. And stop kicking your father, he’s getting grumpy and may destroy a small village in his ire.” 

“No,” Loki growled, “though I might destroy other things that have nothing to do with villages.” She glanced down pointedly at Thor’s lap earning a laugh from some of the people at the table; Thor sat hastily back in his chair. “Right then. Well, if we’ve all had our fun of meetings for the day, I must go search out a toilet, this child is sitting on my bladder and jumping up and down for the fun of it.” She glared at Thor again, because it was all the oaf’s fault, and left the room. 

Bruce caught up with her just outside and fell into step as they walked. “So you think that thing can terraform a planet?” He asked, interested in the science behind it but remained doubtful that it could be pulled off.

“That thing, as you so eloquently put it, can do just about anything, but you were correct, I shouldn’t use it until after the birth.” Loki paused then walked to a door leading to one of the many balconies the palace or main building, had. She leaned against the railing looking up at the sun before she looked at the human again. “Thank you for mentioning it, I hadn’t thought, and I wouldn’t want to do anything to harm her.” She rubbed her stomach and winced from another kick or a series of them. “She’s the future of Asgard, the rightful heir of two realms, Asgard and Jotunheim and I would want her to grow strong, so she may claim both were she to desire it.”

They looked out over the balcony while the sun peeked out from behind the clouds casting shadows over the ground. Wakanda was beautiful with lush foliage, open fields and beautiful lakes and rivers. It reminded Loki a lot of Asgard, or what she might have looked like thousands of years ago when she was in her infancy. There were now temporary homes dotting along the fields out in front of them, and makeshift markets where Asgardians were trading with one another. The women in red, the warriors of Wakanda, trained below some even taking on Asgardian citizens in a sparring match and showing them new moves and fighting techniques. It was peaceful, and Loki understood how Thor could want to stay here making this their new home. 

Mars was a better option though, even if the planet was named after a snivelling coward who ran at first sight of blood. Why the ancients chose to name their planets after the Olympians Loki would never understand; it was quite insulting, Asgardians were so much better. At least their calendar days were named for Asgard; she should take one of the days for herself, it only seemed right if Thor got his own day. The asshole. He always got everything. Bruce’s voice cut into Loki’s inner ramblings, making her squint at the scientist, “What?” She’d been too caught up in her thoughts to hear the man. 

Bruce took it in stride used to Loki spacing out and thinking about things rather than the conversation in front of her. “I said we should get back to Shuri’s lab to talk about the defence field. She thinks we can use the same technology they use for the beads and make a tangible netting. We’d have to create some kind of door though, otherwise, we wouldn’t be able to explore space any longer. Nothing in or out.” 

“I had thought about using your satellites, attach something to them, and they bounce the field around the planet like a set of mirrors. But yes, a door would be a good idea,” Loki agreed with a nod. They turned and went back in, travelling downstairs to Shuri’s underground lab in the caves where the Vibranium was mined. 

Before they’d even gotten in the door, Shuri was pulling Loki forward with a surprisingly strong grip around her wrist. “Good, you’re here. Look at what I created.” They stopped by one of her tables which seemed to be empty but upon closer inspection had tiny sensors along the rim. She hit a few buttons, and the sensors turned on creating a low pressure that tugged at everything around it. Loki could feel it with his hands, but he doubted any of the humans could. It was extraordinary, Shuri created a contained black hole that was large enough to not collapse in on itself, yet small enough not to be a threat to anything around it. She was already halfway to creating a pocket dimension, and Loki had only been teaching her for three weeks. 

The pride that weld up in Loki’s chest wasn’t a feeling she could ever remember having before. She’d been proud of Thor when her brother didn’t die in the match against the Hulk (though she’d never admit to it) and she’d been proud of Thor when he’d learned to work his power without his hammer, but this was entirely different. This she had something to do with, teaching someone else a scientific way to create a pocket dimension and to have that student not only understand it but create it was just unbelievable. She beamed, a smile full of white teeth and dimples, her eyes crinkling at the sides. “This is…” she couldn’t think of a suitable adjective to describe what it is, so lamely finished with, “brilliant.” 

Shuri beamed back and nodded. “Creating the singularity, so it didn’t collapse, was the hard part, but the formula you gave the other night seemed to work perfectly. I had to create the sensors to put out just the right frequency to bring gravity together. Now the hard part will be putting it in another dimension and then opening a portal to that dimension. But look.” She grabbed a book and tossed it onto the table watching as it hovered at the edge of the singularity unmoving. She then reached in and took it back out, her hand and the book completely unharmed. 

Again that feeling of intense pride washed over Loki, her smile widening. “Amazing. Using technology for what magic can do. Though I suppose it’s all science in the end, just how you weld it. Well done. I can say with all honesty you are the most extraordinary human I have ever met.” She looked at Bruce then laughed, “no offence, Bruce.” 

“None taken,” the scientist replied staring at the black hole, “this isn’t anything I could do. At least not in three weeks.” Both Shuri and Loki laughed, grinning at one another. Curious, Loki created a portal and pushed the black hole through it, unfortunately as soon as it passed through it disappeared. Once she pulled the portal back, the black hole returned. 

“The sensors need to be in place to keep it open, but I’m working on that as well. Oh! And I have this for your brother.” The teen walked over to a table and picked up a box, handing it to Loki; inside was a glass eye with obvious cybernetics. The iris was brown with just a hint of green around the pupil and looking closer Loki could see the circuitry inside. “I couldn’t get the colour to match his current eye, but I didn’t think he would mind with the promise of being able to see again.” 

“You can install this?”

“Of course!” Shuri laughed waving a hand like it was nothing, “I would be honoured to help the thunder god, he made it rain for us after two months of drought. It was beneficial.” 

“Yes, he does have his uses.” Banner coughed while Loki merely shrugged. “Let’s work on the grids, and tomorrow I’ll bring Thor down here for his eye. This is truly remarkable.” She looked at it again, amazed that this child was able to create so much in such a small amount of time. “When we’re settled on Mars, I hope you’ll allow me the honour to visit.”

Shuri grinned and nodded. “I’d like that.” 

__

Though Loki felt comfortable enough around Shuri and T’Challa, it was another week before she felt ready to take a meal with Thor while he was in the company of the other Avengers. It was midday meal when Loki walked into the dining room and sat next to Thor; she didn’t miss the look of surprise on Thor’s face, or the smile Shuri sent her way. Next to T’Challa were two women she’d yet to meet, a young woman, about T’Challa’s age in green - a wonderful fashion choice in Loki’s opinion - and an older woman who looked just as radiant and carried herself just as well as Frigga that Loki knew instantly this had to be T’Challa and Shuri’s mother. “Your Majesty,” Loki greeted with charm and respect. “Your country is quite beautiful, thank you for your hospitality in housing our people.”

The woman smiled and nodded to him. “We are happy to have you, Loki, and Ramonda is fine. Thor speaks highly of you.” 

“Ah yes,” Thor spoke up after taking a bite of his stew and humming at the flavours, “Loki, this is the Queen Mother Ramonda,” he motioned to the woman Loki already knew was the queen, “and Nakia, T’Challa’s mate. Please let me introduce you to my mate, Loki.” He beamed when he said it, the first time referring to Loki has his mate rather than his brother, or sister as the case was then. 

Both Nakia and Loki snorted at the title of mate, then shared a smile with one another over the table. Apparently, the woman in green took as much offence to that word as Loki did. “I’m Nakia, an introduction that does not require a connection to anyone but myself.”

“Indeed.” Loki smiled, “it’s a pleasure. But I assure you my…” She glanced at Thor who looked at Loki with such hope that she could only answer one way, “my mate,” Thor beamed, “meant no disrespect. It is our way and does not negate the individualism or accomplishments of those paired together.” A large hand slid over the small space between them to settle on Loki’s stomach, feeling the little kicks and movements of their daughter within. He smiled and Loki couldn’t help smiling back and covering Thor’s hand with her own, earning another beaming grin. 

From across the table, Barton scowled, getting up noisily and making his way out of the room with a backwards glare at Loki and Thor. Neither paid them much attention but Roger’s called out for him to stop, though didn’t follow, Romanov got up instead and followed the archer out of the room with a hasty ‘excuse me.’ “You can, I’m sure, understand his feelings,” Rogers said, turning to the trickster.

Loki glanced up from her own stew, which was quite good, to look at the archer’s retreating back, then look over at Rogers. She didn’t say anything at first, looking at Thor’s hand on her stomach and her brother’s smug face. “You can get that look off your face, Thor, you haven’t done anything countless men before you have also done.”

“Yes, but I am the only man to do it to you,” Thor replied with a grin before returning to his meal. Next to him, Shuri laughed, and even Rogers’ lips quirked up in a smile. “I am looking forward to meeting our daughter, but mostly I am looking forward to seeing you as a mother… or father. Whichever you choose.” He pressed a kiss to Loki’s jaw, and for once, didn’t get stabbed for it.

Glancing back at Rogers Loki finally answered him. “I can understand his feelings because I know exactly what was done to him, not because I was the one to do it, but because first it was done to me.” Rogers looked surprised, though Loki had commented on what Thanos had done previously, it was the first time she said it outright. “That is what I’ve been trying to tell you. Thanos had that stone long before I did, and used it in the cruellest ways. He goes planet to planet, stealing children to train and raise as his assassins, then kills half the population of those planets. Over and over and over for centuries this man has been doing this, gaining an army, gaining knowledge, gaining POWER, and he is coming here! And all Barton wants to do is fight. Ridiculous.” She sneered, ignoring Thor’s hand settling on her stomach again and one to the back of her neck to rub soothingly. “We should be discussing how to stop him, not squabbling pettily amongst ourselves.”

“I agree,” Rogers said with a nod. “Fighting will get us nowhere. You weren’t fully in control of yourself, and giving you a second chance is something I truly understand,” he paused, “and believe in.” He glanced at the man with long hair and a metal arm sitting to his left; Loki had yet to meet the man but there was apparently a story there. “Being brainwashed hurts a lot more than the individual being brainwashed. Give him time, he’ll come to understand that.” 

Loki said nothing to that, frowning as he watched Rogers and the man to his left turn to one another and speak. Next to him, Thor talked animatedly to T’Challa and his family about his hopes for their daughter. It made Loki smile listening to all the plans he was already thinking about: the lessons she would learn in school, the weapons she would learn to fight with, along with hand to hand combat and of course magic, purchasing a pony to teach her to ride, buying tons of clothing fit for a princess, the heir of Asgard, and many many books. Thor prattled on about travelling all over Midgard to learn about the different cultures and eventually started to speak of his plans of going to Nidavellir to have a hammer commissioned for her, and a replacement for himself when Loki finally shook herself out of her thoughts and interrupted. “Wait. You are not getting our daughter an enchanted hammer.”

“Of course I am,” Thor protested. “One fit for a princess so that she may fly.” He beamed, his chest puffing up with pride. 

Nidavellir was a difficult planet to get to without the aid of a ship or the Bifrost, even with Loki’s extensive knowledge of magic and portals. They could, of course, manage it, but while Thor did need a new weapon, there was no way Loki was allowing their baby daughter to wield a hammer. Ever. “Thor, she’s not even born yet, we’re not getting her a hammer. Besides, we don’t even know what her power will be. Perhaps she won’t have need of it. She is part frost giant don’t forget, she could have the power of snowflakes for all we know.”

“Our daughter is not going to be the goddess of snow,” Thor muttered with obvious disgust. “That is way too cute for a warrior of Asgard. No. She will be goddess of something incredible, like growing plants perhaps or magnetism.”

“Plants?” Loki’s voice rose in pitch, “how is that incredible? You’re being ridiculous. I am not allowing my daughter to have a magic hammer that only the “worthy” can hold. What does that even mean? Who even decides that!? Our sister was probably the least worthy to hold that damned thing and she broke it like it was a piece glass! I will not have my child thinking her worth is determined by a piece of flying metal!” 

With a start Loki realized she was yelling and quickly snapped her mouth shut, scowling into her stew. A moment later a warm hand landed on her stomach to rub the kicks she was being given. “Alright, Loki,” Thor whispered, “perhaps a dagger then.”

The table was quiet, everyone watching the two. Bruce and Shuri were sharing glances at one another, that had Loki thinking they were about to intervene, maybe suggest a moment in Shuri’s lab to play with the black hole some more, that always calmed her down. The wizard looked two seconds away from teleporting himself out of the room and Rogers and the shaggy-haired man were watching quietly. T’Challa and his mother seemed interested but respectful of the conversation. It was so very strange a group of people that Loki had to laugh. “I’m sorry. Apparently, my hormones are getting the best of me,” she managed to get out in between chuckling. “Yes, brother, a dagger would be much better.” Thor smiled, before leaning over and kissing her gently.

Loki let him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barton finally snaps, and him and Loki get into a bit of a row. It's a complete shock who ends up coming to Loki's defence

After hitting her third trimester Loki didn’t bother with the glamours anymore, it was too much trouble, plus she liked the way that Thor’s eyes never left her stomach. He would strut around with his chest puffed out beaming like the fool he was, infinitely pleased with himself for knocking her up. It was both irritating and made her flush with warmth. 

Asgard was doing well in Wakanda with their makeshift village and were looking forward to the day when Mars would be ready for them; new lives for everyone would usher in a new age for Asgard. Most had also accepted that the prince of Asgard, second son of Odin and brother to their king was holding the next heir to the throne and likely to become Consort at some point, or Queen, the title was still a bit confusing even if Loki had been changing his gender regularly for nearly 1500 years. When asked which she would prefer Loki would smile and walk off to oversee her projects never giving a straight answer to anyone, not even Thor. In all, Asgard was prospering and for the most part happy, and each Asgardian Loki encountered wanted nothing more than to discuss the baby, her future, her potential name and if she would one day be wielding a magic hammer. 

Which she would not. 

Ever.

Those were the upsides to being in her third trimester. The downside was the child moving all night long while Loki was trying to sleep, and the constant need for a toilet. The food cravings had also become very strange, Loki wanted sweet and salty all rolled in together and was craving meat like she never had before. “Obviously, this is Thor’s child,” Loki grumbled one day to Heimdall. They were watching Valkyrie teach a group of young girls to be the new Valkyries and had set up a small training area outside the ship. The day was sunny, not a cloud in the sky but had a nice breeze keeping the air from being too oppressive. “Hard punches and a craving for meat at all hours of the day and night could only come from Thor.” 

Heimdall chuckled and nodded. “Frigga was much the same when she was carrying Thor. She would demand chocolate one moment, and elk in sauce the next. Perhaps it runs in the family.” The Watcher looked at Loki up and down and gave a small smile, “you seem to be taking to it well, and the people have accepted you and your child as heir.”

“They’re good people,” the princess agreed with a nod. “Well, if you’ll excuse me I have a meeting to discuss the terraforming technology and the defence grids. We’re getting close with both.” Heimdall gave a small nod of his head as Loki turned and walked off. Passing by the market areas that were set up she heard snippets of conversations, some about work, some about Thor and some about herself. The ones about herself she paid more attention to, slowing down so she could understand what was being said. Much to her surprise the conversations seemed to be positive, the citizens of Asgard eager for the birth of the new princess, as well as seeing what their new planet would look like. She smiled to herself, looking at her stomach and rubbing at the gentle kicks from within when she stopped short, frowning at a conversation that wasn’t between those of Asgard.

“I don’t trust him... Her, whatever,” Barton was saying to someone. “After everything he’s done we’re just sitting here and letting him live his life in peace as if he hadn’t killed nearly 100 people in New York without batting an eye. He doesn’t care about life.” 

Scowling, Loki walked around the corner, eyes hard. “I’m not sure I would go quite that far, Archer,” she growled, hands still on her stomach. “There’s quite a lot of life that I care about. My life, my brother’s life, my child’s life… all that life behind me there,” she pointed to the small village behind her. “You like reminding me about New York. Perhaps I should remind you of your life as well?”

The Avenger sneered, eyes narrowing as he took a step forward. Rogers put a hand up, stopping him but didn’t say anything. Overhead clouds rolled in seemingly from nowhere, and the wind picked up. “You came to Earth for no reason and destroyed half of Midtown. For what? Why bring those aliens here at all?”

“I believe we've been over this more than once. I like you, were not completely in control. Let us leave it at that and discontinue this pointless conversation." The sky turned darker, the clouds growing heavy with rain as the wind picked up and Barton and Loki glared at one another. “But what about you? Or your friend Natasha. She worked for an enemy country, didn’t she? How many innocent people did she murder for them? How many for that organisation you seem to idolise. What were they called… SHIELD? I seem to recall a nuclear weapon being fired at the island, and had it not been for your man of iron how many millions of people would have died because of it? How much blood is on your hands?”

At some point in the conversation the wizard showed up, standing beside Barton, hands glowing yellow with the strange sigils he used to create magic. Loki glared at him, but said nothing, arms folding over her chest. She didn't miss the way he looked around, taking in the darkening skies and rise in magic in the surrounding area. "This isn't the place for a fight," the wizard warned eyeing Loki then turning to look at Barton. "I told Thor when they arrived last year that I kept tabs on any magic users who could pose a threat to Earth and that includes Loki. So far all he-she's done is work on the defence grids with Shuri and Banner."

Rogers nodded in agreement. Loki's eyes narrowed, frowning at the turn of this conversation. She was nearly certain the Avengers, all the Avengers would be on Barton's side, or at least on the side that was against Loki, but two of them tried to get Barton to stand down. "Clint," Rogers said softly putting a hand on the archer's shoulder, "Loki wasn't completely in control of his actions. We all know what that's like, we all know what it's like to be lied to and controlled. I'm not saying to forgive him, or even to forget, but maybe it's time to move forward."

An arrow was pointed at Loki’s throat before anyone could blink and lightning streaked across the sky, the sound of thunder shaking the Earth. The wind picked up stronger, the tents of the market flapping uncontrollably while people scrambled to secure them to the ground and bring their items inside. A storm was coming, strong and fast yet no one moved. “Loki!” Heimdall ran up and placed a hand on Loki’s arm; it wasn’t to restrain, just to sooth in a way that Loki hadn’t felt since she was a little girl. “Highness,” he whispered as thunder sounded again and lightning hit the ground nearby. People shouted, stunned by the suddenness and the ferocity of the storm. 

Barton shifted his grip on the arrow, eyes narrowed as he seemed to debate whether or not to let go. “I try to save people,” he whispered, “I don’t knowingly endanger the lives of others. But that day, you made me do some damn horrible things.”

“Would you let that arrow fly, Agent Barton?” the Watcher asked, “and kill the innocent child growing inside Loki? You realise she’s our princess, consort to our king, and carrying the heir to the throne. Asgard will not be happy with her death.” The storm continued to rage, icy rain drenching everything in the area and soaking them through. The wind howled angrily as lightning and thunder continued to battle in the sky. 

The archer was breathing heavy, shaking in his grief and rage as he stared at Loki and Loki stared back. The arrow didn’t move, didn’t quiver even as Rogers tried to calm him down, tried to pull him back. “That spawn will destroy our world just as he did,” Barton whispered, growled then jumped back as snowballs slammed down from the sky the size of a softball to land between him and Loki. “What are you doing?!” He yelled at the same time Rogers tried to pull him back. The arrow came up again, aimed for Loki’s throat and Loki moved back, eyes wide. 

“LOKI!” It was Thor’s voice this time that caught her attention, and she looked toward the main building to see him and T’Challa running over. Snowballs continued to rain down around them but didn’t strike Loki, didn’t get too close to her even as the others outside all ran for cover. “Loki you have to stop! I can’t stop this!”

She looked up at the sky, eyes wide. Her clothes were soaked through and frozen from the icy storm making her cold in a way she could never remember being before, or maybe it was fear she was feeling. She looked at Heimdall who was watching her, standing close in case he needed to move in, ready to defend her from the archer who still hadn’t backed down. It struck Loki how strange that was; someone prepared to defend her knowing full well she had the ability and power to protect herself. But he did it anyway, out of duty maybe? Out of love for her and her brother? She didn’t know. “This isn’t me!” Loki yelled over the sounds of the storm raging around them, battering at them. “I’m not doing this!”

“It’s the child,” Heimdall spoke up. “We need to calm her.”

The group looked at one another then at Loki who looked like a deer in headlights. “Put that down, Barton!” Thor demanded as he dropped to his knees in front of Loki, hands going to her stomach.

The people of Wakanda and Asgard alike were taking shelter as they watched the scene unfold. “Please,” Thor whispered, “please daughter. I know you’re scared, and I know you want to protect your mother, but please you’re hurting people.” His voice was so soft and low so that Loki couldn’t hear the words, only feel her brother’s lips on her stomach and feel his hands, hot through her clothes. “It was a fight, that was all, Barton isn’t going to hurt you. You are safe, daughter, you are safe.” He continued to whisper as the storm calmed and the snow stopped completely. 

Loki looked up at the startled gasp from the group around her just in time to see Barton's bow and arrow burst into a fluffy of flakes and fall harmlessly to the ground to join the other snow that was already melting as the sun peeked out from behind the dissipating clouds.

The king stood and turned, grabbing Barton by the throat and slamming him to the ground, lightning crackling along his body and whiting out his eye. “You put my beloved in danger. You put my child in danger. You being one of Earth's heroes and our past friendship is the only reason you are not dead right now!”

“STOP!” A burst of magic, this time entirely Loki's own pushed at the group, not hurting, but felt. Strange frowned as his personal protective barrier failed and Loki's magic pushed him back two steps. She smirked at his stunned expression.

Rogers looked up from where he was trying to pry Thor away from Barton, Barton stopped struggling, and Heimdall moved back a step. Their eyes looked at Loki who sighed and pushed her soaked hair from her face. “Just stop. He’s not wrong. I did bring an army here intent on enslaving the human race, but in my defence, they’re just so annoying and stupid.” 

“Loki!” Thor glared, but released the archer and stood.

She shrugged. “He is right. He has reasons not to trust me, brother. I enslaved his mind, and I know all too well what that is like. Intimately aware of it and while I would do it again if found in the situation I’d been in, I am sorry. We are allies now, and I swore an oath to the throne of Asgard. I won’t go back on that.” She looked down at her stomach again and frowned. “She’s powerful, already creating thundersnow.” Loki's lips twitched before he laughed looking up at Thor with amusement, "perhaps she will be the goddess of snowflakes." Thor's scowl made Loki laugh harder.

The watcher looked between everyone, making sure that there wasn’t going to be another fight then nodded. He stepped closer to Loki and laid a hand on her stomach, the only one other than Thor who wouldn’t lose his hand for daring to do so. “She’s strong from both her parents. It wasn’t just a snowstorm she created; it was a hail storm. Thunder and ice.” 

Thor and Loki were quiet as they thought over Heimdall's words. Ice likely meant their child was going to have Jotun traits and Loki wasn’t entirely sure how she felt about that. Intellectually she knew it was possible, the child was getting half her DNA, but she’d been mostly ignoring that and praying to whoever would listen that the child was entirely aesir. 

The archer clearing his throat broke Loki out of her dark thoughts, and she looked up. “I’m never going to trust you, but...'" he paused struggling for words and Loki waited, "I won't try to kill you again.” 

They would never be friends, but perhaps they could learn to work with one another. She already had an ally with Thor, T’Challa and Bruce, and though Shuri wasn’t an Avenger, she was certainly capable of defending her people, and she and Loki had become close friends in a short amount of time. Four people were on her side, and turning to look at Heimdall she realised he was as well. “A truce then,” Loki whispered with a nod of her head.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor gets an eye, Loki gets sex, pranks ensue and Stark finally shows up

Thor’s surgery happened during Loki’s eighth month of pregnancy after all the blueprints for the new defence grids were finished and all that was left was to build the devices. Shuri assured Loki that the eye would allow the thunder god to see and his lightning power would not affect it, which had been one of the trickster’s concerns. Circuitry and lightning rarely was a good combination, but the young princess had thought of everything. She was able to connect the wiring directly to Thor’s optic nerve allowing him not only to see as he had before but gave enhanced features like zoom mode and a variety of light spectrums he could move through at will. 

It took three hours for Thor to wake up, Loki not leaving his side the entire time. Their daughter showed her displeasure in her father not waking by creating a snowstorm inside their bedchamber. Loki used her power to keep the surfaces from becoming wet and soggy while maintaining Thor's body heat. It wouldn't have been good to survive Ragnarok only to have Thor freeze to death by his overly enthusiastic daughter.

When Thor finally woke, it was with a grunt and him bolting upright in bed, panting harshly to the point Loki was at his side in an instant brushing the snow from his hair and trying to calm him. “I… oh, we’re back in our rooms,” Thor whispered looking around and blinked. “Oh... wow.” 

Loki grinned then laughed at Thor’s expression of shock as he tried out his new eye and stared around the room in astonishment. It was good he hadn’t tried to move yet though, it would likely take time to get used to everything, all the new information going into his head. “There are some instructions here if you care to read them, though knowing you you’ll just learn by trial and error." Loki rolled her eyes. 

"Your eye should be able to see in all wave spectrums but the default is visual light, and you’ll be able to move through them as well as zoom in and out.” She moved to the bed tracing a finger lightly around the new eye and gently healing the bruising. “Blue and brown. It suits you somehow. You look less hideous at least, now that you no longer have the patch.” The 'you look less like Father now' was left unspoken, but both knew that’s what she meant. Thor caught her hand and pulled her in, kissing her while his other hand slid to her stomach, smiling against her lips as the babe kicked hard against his hand and the snow storm finally stopped. Loki scowled and glared down. “Your child is trying to beat her way out of me. Or cause us all to freeze to death, not sure which.” She motioned around the room where little piles of snow were slowly melting into nothing.

“Why is it every time she’s causing grief is she my child?” His eyes, both of them, were sparkling with happiness and amusement. He bent down, pressing his lips to the round stomach and rubbing with one hand to sooth where the babe had kicked so strongly. “Don’t listen to her,” he whispered nuzzling gently, “don’t listen to her, Little One, you are strong and perfect, and quite remarkable already creating snowstorms in your displeasure of events.” He chuckled at another softer kick and pressed his lips to the spot. "I know, you just want to make sure we haven't forgotten you're there."

As if Loki could forget with her centre of gravity continually being off and the large stomach in front of her. She could hardly forget having to pee every 30 seconds and the kicking that seemed to start only at night or the fact she couldn’t shapeshift any longer. There were also the weird cravings, and constant horniness that Gunnhild had said would go away by now but hadn’t. Sighing Loki slid her hands into Thor’s growing hair, making it messy and stand up in all directions as he continued to worship her stomach with lips and hands, whispering soft words to their child slumbering inside. “We’re going to start building the grid discs tomorrow,” Loki murmured not wanting to speak too loudly to break the spell that had fallen over them. How disgustingly domestic they’d become, any more of it and Loki was sure she would get cavities, already the walls were dripping with sugar... and snow. Still, seeing Thor so besotted was everything. 

Two eyes turned up to her, the one moving with the bio-circuitry that could just barely be seen swirling to focus on Loki's face. It was strange, but beautiful in a way as well, and incredibly amazing that a teenager, a human teenager at that, was able to create something like this. “You’re staring at my eye.” Loki glanced away, and Thor laughed, sitting up to kiss her, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth and nipping gently. “Are you going to be sequestered away in the lab like you’ve been these last months? Hardly anyone has seen you other than the young princess and Banner.”

The defence grid was their priority and when they weren’t working on that Loki and Shuri were messing around with black holes and dimensional portals. They’d managed to work out a way to create the black hole with only one sensor using the beads on her bracelets but still couldn’t put it into a dimensional pocket without it collapsing in on itself. They were getting close though. “I prefer her company to the untrusting stares of your friends, though I suppose I should make an appearance at the new marketplace or hold council with you to listen to the petty grievances of our people. Norns know you aren’t good at it.” Thor snorted but didn’t disagree. He pulled Loki down, tossing the book she’d been reading onto the nightstand and snuggled down into the bed as his hands began to wander. 

"Thor," Loki chastised, squirming in his hold. "I'm the size of a small house." While she was always incredibly randy, the idea of Thor inside her made her both aroused and nervous. Her stomach was so round and large with their child that she didn't know how she could be desirable anymore. Her muscles weren't as defined as they'd once been and Asgardians prided themselves on their warrior physique.

Behind her, Loki could feel Thor's cock hardening and moaned, pressing her ass back against it to give her brother something to rub against as his hands slid between her legs to tease. "Yes, you are the size of a small house because you are carrying my child and that will never not be sexy," Thor answered. Thor excelled at lovemaking; men, women, or intersexed, it didn't matter, the thunderer could bring orgasm after orgasm with little more than his fingers. Loki was no exception and writhed on Thor's hand as he quickly brought her to her first release. "I love watching you in your passions, and I love it even more because I am the one to bring it to you." 

Loki whimpered as her body clenched around the thick fingers inside her, but it wasn't enough, and soon she pushed him away to get at his cock. Poets could spend a lifetime writing sonnets about Thor's cock and never quite capture the beauty he wielded with it. Long and thick and curved at the best angle to bring Loki release time and time again as if Thor were purposefully made for Loki. Perhaps he was. Maybe some higher power long ago sought fit to create two souls who would always find their way back to one another, made to fit together as if they were one. Whatever it was that had fated Loki and Thor to find one another, Loki would honour them by never leaving Thor's side again; through the halls of Valhalla, they would walk together until eternity ended and darkness came. 

With one orgasm pulled from Loki's body, Thor turned her onto her back and slid down between his sister's thighs pushing up her skirts to get at her very core with his mouth. "Perhaps we won't try to break a record tonight, but at the very least I can pull two or three orgasms from your body." He grinned and buried his tongue inside causing Loki to arch and groan, her legs spreading even more. 

For what had to be at least an hour Thor licked and sucked and very gently bit causing Loki to writhe in her brother's grasp. For the most part, she lay there and let him do as he wanted, and by her third release, she was so wet and open and ready for him that she couldn't help the sob that was punched from her throat when Thor's perfect cock finally slid inside. 

"You always feel so perfect, whichever hole I'm using," Thor whispered, and Loki couldn't help laughing even as Thor's hips punched a groan from her chest. "Okay it wasn't the most romantic thing I've said, but no less true." He grinned and started moving, Loki on her back, ass in his lap, he pounded in at the perfect angle and the perfect speed both seeking to give Loki another release and get one for himself. "If I were mighty I would plant another child in your belly this night, sister." 

"Th-" Loki moaned at a particularly good thrust, "though you are the god of fertility and there are many things you can do, dear brother, that, I am afraid, is beyond your abilities. Perhaps in another year and I shall let you try again." The resulting kiss was unexpected, Thor nearly folding her in half as he leaned over her stomach to get at Loki's lips. He kissed as if he were possessed, or starved for it, and Loki could do nothing but hold on and attempt to return the passion. "Thor?"

"You truly mean it?" Thor panted, eyes wide. "You would have another? You would allow me to put another child inside you?"

Oh. Thor had thought this was to be their only child, quite silly of him, Loki thought as she was kissed again. Her arms wound around her brother's shoulders, pulling him in even tighter and kissing back as best she could. "Of course. Perhaps even one more after that." She laughed at the resulting groan then gave an echoing moan as Thor's hips sped up and she could no longer hold back her release. Her body tightened like a coil before springing free, and she cried out, back arch and legs tightening around Thor's hips. Vaguely she was aware of Thor's answering bellow as he released his spend deep inside her. 

They panted as they lay curled together in the setting sun basking in their afterglow. "You truly thought this would be our only child," Loki asked though it wasn't a question. 

Thor turned to look at her, his arms sliding around her shoulders so he could have Loki even closer. She had no choice but to pillow her head on his chest. "It had been a fear of mine, yes," he told her. "We did not have the best example of a father as of late, and I feared your anger in Odin's treatment of you would transfer to fear how I would treat our own child. But Loki, please know that any children we have I would love the same.  
Troublemakers and do-gooders alike. I want our children to know they are loved and though I am sure they will act out and get into trouble as all children do, I want them to know that no matter what I will always be on their side." Loki didn't answer, curling into Thor's arms instead, and if she was crying silently, neither of them spoke of it as they drifted off to sleep.

The next two weeks Loki spent her time between the council and working on the defence disks. Stark had finally made an appearance but seemed to stay clear of the other Avengers save Thor and T'Challa. Loki was sure there was a story there but didn't have the mental capacity to sit through an explanation, so never asked. Since having Stark in the lab added another brain to the projects, Loki was all too happy to have him there, even if he had glared at her for an entire week before realising Loki wasn't trying to destroy the world. 

It was strange, but Stark was funny, and the two traded insults back and forth usually resulting in laughter and praise from the losing party. Being surrounded by people who were smart and witty and genuinely enjoyed Loki's company was refreshing, and with a jolt of clarity, Loki realised she was enjoying her life. Most of her life. Meetings were just as dull as always, but Loki promised Thor she’d be there, so she was, trying to pay attention as people talked about petty squabbles with the occasional real problem tossed in. Practical issues were at least interesting, and Loki never failed to give her undivided attention to them. 

The sparring matches between the new Asgardian guards and the Wakandian guards were a great form of entertainment for both Humans and Asgardians. Loki conjured up a chair and sat at the edge of the field fiddling with one of the grid disks they’d just finished creating that morning. There was a large crowd around her as everyone seemed to be interested in watching the match between T’Challa and Thor, two fierce kings fighting it out on the field all for fun. From the Asgard side of the area, everyone was placing small bets, talking excitedly about watching their favourite warrior now king fighting with another noble warrior and it seemed those from Wakanda were equally as invested. The Avengers had made a spot for themselves, some looking like they were enjoying it, and others looking unapproving; Stark had chosen to stand beside Loki, and after a moment, a chair appeared for him to use. He nodded his thanks, and sat, settling in to watch the match.

It was a long fight; mud covered both from head to foot as they got tossed around by the other. There were small cuts, scrapes and bruises over their arms and necks, which weren’t covered, but nothing too severe and Loki would happily heal them the moment the fight was over. Thor had just pinned T’Challa down, the two scrambling against the mud to gain footing and Loki wondered, could these disk also work as personal force field as well? Shrugging she tossed it, just as Thor was about to land another blow, and watched as her brother was thrown to the ground and held there. Watching him flop around in the mud like a fish was hilarious and the trickster couldn’t help bursting out laughing as she stood, clapping her hands and walking over. “Well done, brother! You have succeeded in proving that these disks really do work!” 

“Loki!” Thor bellowed, struggling to get out of the netting she’d created. It was giving off a blue tint and webbed every time he kicked or hit it, but held him quite securely to the wet ground. Behind her, Loki could hear Shuri laughing, and even a few laughs from Banner and Stark. “This is not a fair fight! Get me out of here!” the thunder god demanded glaring at her. “Loki!” T'challa, not covered in the blue webbing attempted to help, by pulling at the field but couldn't find purchase without touching the actual disk.

Laughing, the trickster walked off, waving at Thor as she passed. “Have fun, brother! I have to go work on these disks some more! You know, can’t lay around all day like some!” The sounds of her laughter parted the crowd, most amused at her antics; it was so very similar to how they’d been as kids, and some of the older citizens of Asgard seemed pleased to see just harmless pranks. Her brother’s screams of her name only served to make her laugh even harder, and she doubled over, using Bruce to stay upright as she continued to laugh. “It’s just,” she gasped trying to get her breath, “I haven’t played a prank on him in ages. Too funny.” Banner and Stark couldn't help joining in the laughter, as they walked back to the lab together, Shuri following behind them at a slower pace as she replayed the video of Thor's capture.

Eventually, Heimdall took pity on Thor and jointed T'Challa in attempting to free him which wasn't difficult to do once the disk was found and deactivated. Loki turned just enough to see the Watcher, an amused smirk on his lips helping Thor off the ground. “It’s good to see harmless pranks again, Majesty, and this one was amusing to the crowds as well.” 

No thunder or lightning streaked across the sky, no clouds rolled in, and though he was covered in mud from head to foot, Thor didn’t look upset. He wiped the mud from his arms and shook his head. “It’s good to hear her laugh, it’s been a long time,” Thor agreed. “Though I do want a rematch. You were given an unfair advantage.”

T’Challa grinned and nodded. “Anytime, Thor. I would have won this fight fair and square had Loki not interfered; I'm quite certain.” He glanced at the disk in his hand, it was small, about the size of a quarter and no fatter than one, yet he could feel the power inside of it. “This is the defence grid that our sisters have been working on? Remarkable. They’re similar to what we have here to protect our people.”

“Back on Asgard, we had a force field similar to the energies this emitted to protect the inner city as well,” Thor commented looking at the disk now that he’d managed to get the mud off of his face. Barton, Romanov and Rogers, walked over, each looking at the tiny device that was hoping to be Earth’s complete protection from outside invasion. 

It was so small, so lightweight and yet it held enough power to protect an entire planet, and be sustained entirely using solar energies. The ones for Mars would need a larger power cell, the sun being farther away than it was from Earth, but it too should be able to protect the entire planet easily. “It’s hard to imagine a bunch of these tiny things are what’s supposed to protect us from this guy. If what Loki said about him is true, he’s going to put up a fight,” Barton commented taking the small object from T’Challa to see it better. 

“And if he does, we’ll be ready for him,” Romanov answered back with complete certainty. “Speaking of, we should probably start training together. Talk to Loki some more about this guy and get a good sense of who he is, and his fighting abilities. We already know he has an army, wasn’t that alien race that tried to destroy New York at Loki’s leadership from Thanos?”

“Thor!” Bruce called over to him, voice frantic.

There had been a few meetings over the last few months over Thanos and his abilities, but they hadn’t discussed in detail what Thanos could do, or who was working with him, or even what he wanted beyond Loki telling them he wanted complete universal destruction. The disks were designed to keep out ships, as well as defend against weapons. They needed to be tested against a wide variety of weaponry and attacks to make sure it worked before being deployed. “We can have a meeting later today perhaps? I think Loki and Shuri are working on their black holes," Thor answered his friends. 

“Thor!” Banner and Shuri yelled together getting everyone’s attention.

Loki was holding onto Banner tight, her knuckles white and faced pinched in pain. Stark's hand was on the small of her back, giving support where he could while the other attempted to sooth the cramps in her stomach. Immediately Thor was at their side, calling for Gunnhild who was pushing her way through the crowd. “It’s alright, Majesty,” the healer assured him, “I believe she-” Her words were cut off by Loki crying out and doubling over only to jump back when water splashed against the ground, soaking her legs and dress. “Congratulations, Highness, you’re having a baby.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new princess of Asgard is born and much cooing and happiness happens. 
> 
> LAST CHAPTER!!!
> 
> There is an epilogue that will be posted next week, but I want to thank everyone who's stayed with me these past few months. Thank you to those of you who have commented, and talked about characters and mythology and thoughts on the future of the story. I actually ended up changing quite a bit of the story due to your comments and questions, and it only made this story all the better. 
> 
> There will be a sequel when I write one (I hope to start writing it soon but while I have a plot I need more details and a resolution), centring about Baby Thorsdottir's life growing up between two worlds. Banner, Shuri and Stark will play large rolls in that story, as will Strange who decides to teach her the mystic arts in tandem to Loki's seidr training. This is going to be one very powerful little girl.

Seven hours of pain. Seven hours of panting through contractions that ended in screaming. Seven hours of throwing conjured items at Thor’s head and cursing his cock before Gunnhild told her on the next contraction to give it all she got. Loki had a few seconds to breathe before the contraction hit, and with one last scream and one last conjured item, a dagger that she stabbed hard into her brother’s thigh, Gunnhild pulled the baby free. Loki collapsed back against Thor’s chest, panting, sweaty and utterly exhausted. Thor’s bellowed, “son of a bitch!” was drowned out by the wailing babe before she was whisked away quickly, cleaned up and the cord clamped and cut before she was wrapped and placed screaming into Loki’s arms. The nurses cleaned the princess up, but Loki didn’t pay them any attention as she and Thor looked down at their screaming daughter, the dagger still buried in Thor's thigh, scant millimetres away from his groin. 

“Fuck,” Thor panted.

“Majesty!” Gunnhild admonished. 

The king’s face was pinched in pain and disbelief as he looked up at the healer. “She stabbed me!” His voice was laced with pain, but he was too besotted with their wailing daughter to do much else. The healer tsked at them but worked quickly to get the dagger out, and the bleeding stopped before he was stitched up and the couple was given some privacy with their new baby.

“I was aiming for your cock,” the trickster chuckled. 

There was silence as the thunder god thought about that while the babe fussed. “I am delighted you missed then. Shhh, daughter, you are safe,” he whispered and bent to place a kiss over her tiny head.

The baby was beautiful, stunning violet eyes and a face that looked so much like the paintings of Thor as a child. Typical, Loki thought but couldn’t muster the energies to be upset by it, her baby was too perfect for her to be angry over the babe looking like Thor. At least there was a smattering of dark curls drying on her head, and though her complexion was that of a light-skinned Aesir, thin white raised marketings lined her body matching Loki’s Jotun form perfectly. Thor raised a hand and gently ran his fingers over them, his face stunned as the baby quieted from his pettings. “She has markings,” he whispered. 

Instantly Loki tensed wondering if this was going to be a deal breaker for her brother. This little girl, first born to the king of Asgard should be the future queen, but would Thor act as Odin had and refuse the throne to a half frost giant? Deciding that giving her a glamour to hide them would be best, Loki raised a hand and drew it over the wiggling child, but Thor caught her wrist before the full glamour could take effect. “Don’t,” he whispered, “let her look as she does naturally. She is beautiful, Loki, I never want her to be ashamed of her looks.”

The words were soft and so full of love that Loki had to blink back tears. “I don’t want her to fear being different. No one else looks as she does," Loki whispered, needing Thor to understand what it was like to be different and judged solely on looks, " I am so grateful she looks Aesir and did not inherit more Jotun characteristics.” It had been a fear of hers since she found out that she was pregnant. What if the child had turned out to be blue, what if she had red eyes, or was larger than an Aesir child, what if she looked nothing like Thor and the people believed Loki to be unfaithful? That fear along with the knowledge that Thanos was on his way for the infinity stones had given Loki many sleepless nights. Though it seemed one concern, the one where Thor rejected their child for her Jotun heritage, was unfounded. The look in the king’s eyes was filled with nothing but love. 

Still, they wouldn’t know what traits she had inherited until she was older and came fully into her power. Thor’s lightning hadn't developed strongly until he was around 100, and though Loki always had the same levels of Seiðr, she hadn’t been able to focus for larger spells until roughly the same time. Already they knew this child could create hailstorms, it would be a matter of time before they found out what else she could do. 

The moment was cut short by the child wailing again; her little face turned red and splotchy as she continued to cry and fat tears rolled down her chubby little cheeks. Loki pulled her closer instinctively and frowned uncertain what had set the baby off. She tried to sooth the child, cuddling her, petting her markings as Thor had done before to quiet her, but the wailing continued to get louder and louder. Loki looked up at Thor, but he appeared to be just as confused as she was, trying the same methods of soothing their daughter. 

Gunnhild pushed her way back into the room and smiled at them kindly. She arranged the child at Loki’s chest and helped her pull the dress out of the way for the little girl to latch on. Soon the new princess was suckling away, her wails of distressed quieted while she drank her fill. “Oh,” Loki muttered feeling utterly stupid. Reaching out a hand, she rested it over the stab wound in Thor’s thigh, healing it in apology for her rash behaviour. 

Behind her, Thor grunted and tightened his arms around his family. They moved a bit so that he could fit more comfortably on the bed with Loki still resting against his chest while their daughter drank at Loki's breast. As exhausted as she was, she couldn’t do much else than lounge against Thor's massive chest, trusting him to keep them both safe. “Thank you,” he whispered. “Were you truly aiming for my cock?” His voice was more curious than chastising, and Gunnhild had to cut off a laugh behind her hand as she went about her business. 

Was she? It all happened so quickly, the last burst of pain, the conjured dagger and then their beautiful girl was being laid in her arms. She barely remembered it, let alone remembered where she was aiming, though it seemed likely. “It was not a very pleasant seven hours for me, Thor, it seemed the best option so you could share in my pain.” She tilted her head back with a mischievous grin, “and it was your cock that put me in this situation in the first place if I recall.”

The king rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to Loki’s bare shoulder. “If I recall you were quite a happy participant. They laughed together, neither able to deny that making the new princess hadn't been completely enjoyable to the both of them. It still amazed Loki that she was able to conceive at all and that her body knew enough not to let her shapeshift while she carried the child inside. “I didn’t even know it was a possibility,” Thor whispered, echoing Loki’s thoughts, “I mean, I knew you were a woman, obviously, but I hadn’t thought that you could become with a child during our couplings.”

Not once in her 1000 years of living had Loki had to go through a menstrual cycle, so it was quite the shock to her too. In the past, if she spent too long as a woman, to avoid such things she could merely shift back into a man or something else entirely, but being on the ship, being in such close surroundings with Thor she started to enjoy both forms in equal measure. Perhaps the more time she spent in her lady form, the more likely it had become for her to fall pregnant. “I believe I can keep myself from conceiving now that I know it’s possible,” Loki answered. Thor said nothing as he bent to kiss and nuzzle against Loki’s neck. 

It was nice. Perfect even. It was how it was always supposed to have been between the princes. The easiness and comfortability that they’d somehow lost with all the secrets and lies their family kept hidden. Thor was just as much a pawn as Loki had been, he had grown up the same, knowing nothing of their true histories, but it had always been Loki that suffered the consequences. Thor, the golden warrior child who could do no wrong, seen by their people as the perfect future king, while Loki had been the spare, the mischievous trickster who would do anything for a good laugh. Though they had learned to fight together and Loki could always hold his own in a sparring match against Thor, no matter what he did, it was always Thor in the light and Loki in his shadows. 

Though the memories were not all twisted by Thanos, they didn’t need to be, Loki realised now that it was never Thor who thought that way. In the king’s eyes, they were and always would be equal. “You meant what you said in that elevator on Sakaar didn’t you,” Loki said, voice a whisper so not to disturb her daughter who was still suckling at her breast, “when you said you always thought we’d be together, fighting side by side forever.” 

It hadn’t been the first time over the last decade that Thor had said words similar to those. In New York when they were fighting, he’d tried to reason with Loki, appeal to his want of being equal. Before that even, when Loki had first taken the throne after having his epic row with Odin, Thor had told him he had always thought Loki would be right there beside him the entire time, ruling together. “Of course,” Thor answered, “Loki I told you, I always thought we would be together, ruling side by side. I want it still. This last year has proven to me just how amazing a ruler you can truly be when you want to be.” The trickster scoffed and shifted the baby from her breast for a burping, patting her back firmly to get all the bubbles out. 

“You were always the one who felt you were in my shadow, and I suppose I have a role to play in that; not having seen it. Or maybe I didn’t want to see the way father was with us after we’d grown into maturity. Mother doted on you enough for both of them, and I thought that was enough, that you wouldn’t need me to do so as well. But you could have talked to me instead of playing all the tricks. So many tricks, Loki. But we’re past that now, aren’t we? You don’t need to run. We have our people to worry about, together, and we have her.” The king smiled down at the baby, looking over Loki’s shoulder then laughed when the baby let out a loud burp, a little spittle coming up with it. “She is definitely my daughter,” he gushed, apparently quite pleased. “What are we going to name her? We can’t just keep calling her ‘the baby’ though I suppose I could call her ‘daughter’ for now.”

After a second burp, Loki bundled the little girl back up and snuggled her close to her chest, bending to kiss her forehead. Against her mouth, she could feel the raised indents of the Jotunn markings and spent a moment brushing her lips over them gently. “Her name is Eira,” Loki whispered, “Eira Thorsdottir.”

“You’re naming her for me?” Thor asked, his voice a mere whisper of awe. One large hand came up to rest on the little girl; the other tightened around Loki’s middle. He bent, pressing his lips to the side of Loki’s neck and kept them there in both contentment and affection. “I’m honoured. Tomorrow, or when you’re feeling better, we will introduce her to the rest of Asgard as the heir and future queen. And I also hope you’ll allow me to introduce you as my queen and consort?”

Loki’s head whipped around, eyes huge as she stared at Thor but was unable to reply before Shuri walked in. “I heard we have a new little princess to welcome into this world,” she said with a huge grin. Loki smiled back and sat up a little more with Thor’s help before handing Eira off to Shuri. “Hello little Eira,” she whispered nuzzling her nose against the baby’s. Eira lifted a little hand and patted at Shuri’s cheek, wiggling in her blanket and making noises. “You are going to be a great warrior I can already tell. AND a great scientist. We’ll have you creating black holes in pocket dimensions in no time at all.”

The little girl, only weighing at 3 kilos already had Loki’s entire heart. She had no idea that love so extreme could exist. She knew without a doubt that if anyone were to threaten her daughter, she would lay waste to both Heaven and Hell, destroying entire worlds in her wrath. It was dangerous, she was dangerous, but there was also strength in that love as well, and Loki hoped that she would be worthy of it. Staring at her daughter while Shuri gushed and cooed at the little girl, Loki frowned. She turned and glanced behind her, “did you just ask me to marry you?”

Thor, who hadn’t stopped staring at his daughter, even after Shuri took her, glanced down, his arms tightening around Loki. “Only if you’re going to say yes.”

Centuries of wondering where she stood, centuries of wondering just how she would fit in and centuries of planning a way to the throne and all of it had led to the moment of their daughter's birth, and Thor asking for her hand. She hadn’t needed all the scheming and the pranks, she hadn’t needed the betrayals and the misunderstandings. Her and Thor were already going to rule together because though he was the true king, he didn’t want to be there without her, he’d said it over and over and though Loki had heard the words she hadn’t understood his meaning. Turning, Loki pressed her lips to her brother’s and pulled him closer. “Yes.”

 

The moment was broken by the Avengers bursting into the room, Stark and Banner at the lead arguing over who got to hold the baby first. Bruce was arguing that because he was Loki’s friend first, he should have the honour of holding the new princess, while Stark countered that he’d been Thor’s friend first and that honour should fall to him. Not to mention he put the Avengers together and none of them would know each other if it weren’t for him. Shuri, laughing at the two grown men fighting over a baby, placed the cooing infant in her brother’s arms ignoring the two pouts that got sent her way.

“That’s just not right,” Bruce argued but grinned anyway, especially after T'Challa started to talk to the little girl in baby speak. He leaned against the back windows, and look around the little room taking it all in; Loki looked surprisingly good for having just given birth after seven hours of labour, but it was amazing what magic could do. “Is that blood on the floor?” He asked frowning.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, including Thor who was puffed up with fatherly pride, to look at the area Bruce was pointing at. Several of the Avengers looked from Loki to Thor then back to Loki who only shrugged. Gunnhild, checking over Loki’s vitals, made an amused sound before answering for the royal family, “her highness got a bit carried away with the last contraction, but not to worry, our king is perfectly alright. Her Ladyship healed him near moments after once she had a chance to calm down.”

Shuri grinned. “Savage.” T’Challa gave her a withering look, but she ignored it to take a seat beside Loki’s bed. “She is quite adorable, and I cannot wait to give her her first chemistry set, or maybe an invisibility cloak like in Harry Potter, or a telescope… there are many possibilities.” 

T’Challa handed the little girl off to Bruce who beamed as he and the princess looked at one another. “She looks like Thor,” he remarked ignoring Loki’s little, ‘humph’ of displeasure, “I mean, I can actually see the resemblance which is strange since usually, I can only say that a baby looks like a baby. I think it’s the nose; she definitely has Thor’s nose.” Again, Thor puffed out his chest. “But these eyes are remarkable. And the little white lines, what are those? Is that an Asgardian thing?”

The others crowded closer to see, Romanov’s hand coming up to pet the little black curls on Eira’s head. “Are they skin markings? They look three dimensional.” She gently ran a finger over the lines on the baby’s face, smiling when Eira wiggled and turned her head into the touch. Like Thor, this princess was going to be a tactile person, craving physical touch and affection. “Wow, I can feel them.” 

“They’re part of my Jotunn form,” Loki answered as her body shifted back into that of a man, her clothes shifting with him. He sighed, suddenly feeling much better. Though he was both man and woman and could shift into many forms at will, being caged into one form for so long was a bit claustrophobic. They would have to feed Eira with a bottle, which wasn’t ideal, but Loki needed the freedom to shift between forms, or he’d start going stir crazy. “My true form is that of a frost giant, but when Odin took me from Jotenheim, I shifted my looks to match his even though I was an infant. I didn’t learn of my true nature until I was over 1000 years old.” He looked at Eira now being passed to Stark who cooed and made weird noises at her. 

"What does a frost giant look like?" Romanov asked, but before Loki could answer, the baby yawned, gave a loud cry then fell asleep. Everyone laughed, and the question lay forgotten. 

Stark grinned and shifted the baby to lay against his chest, holding her close and making sure to keep her on skin and not against his arc reactor. Babies needed the warmth and soft touch of a body, not the hard metal. “Good job, Point Break, she’s adorable.” He grinned at Thor’s scowl. “So what’s her name?” Before Thor could answer the room grew colder and snow started to fall from the ceiling. Everyone turned to look at Loki who just shook his head and looked at his now awake daughter fussing in Stark’s grip. “Were we not giving you enough attention, Princess?” Stark asked the baby, “sorry, Elsa, please don't go causing an eternal winter.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead and smiled when she patted at his cheek. 

“You should have been here for the wild storm she created a few months ago,” Barton remarked, “snow, hail, thunder, lightning, she was not a happy baby.” Though he and Loki didn’t talk much, and rarely were in a room together, having a baby around seemed to bring everyone closer. The entire Avengers team, including Strange and Barton, were in the tiny delivery room all wanting the chance to see the newborn. “So what’s her real name? Or did you ironically name her Elsa?”

“Eira,” Loki answered sliding to his feet. “Who is Elsa? Another Midgardian pop culture reference of Stark's?” He took Eira back, making the others who’d yet to hold her pout. “Her name means “snow” in Welsh, but is also an old Asgardian name. It seemed fitting to give her a name from both worlds as she will be living in both worlds.” He smiled at his little daughter who gazed up at him with wide violet eyes, before falling back asleep, the snow stopping when she was fully under. “Her life is never going to be boring,” Loki whispered and pulled Eira close to kiss her little forehead. “I never realised it was possible to love something so much, especially after just meeting it, but…” He cleared his throat and looked up at the others, “Well, we should probably discuss how we’re going to get these things into space, then start talking about Terraforming Mars.”

Stark grinned and nodded. “Now that’s something I most definitely want to be around to see. Welcome to the Avengers, Loki," he greeted, wrapping an arm around Loki's shoulders, being very careful of the baby. The others, though not entirely trusting of the trickster, all nodded, even Strange and Barton, who were the two most against Loki being anywhere near Earth. It was so strange what a baby could do, how this tiny little girl, not even a half of a day old had somehow united people as not only heroes and colleagues but as friends and now strange Loki was apart of it too.

Even so, he sneered and rolled his eyes. “Please. I’ll help on, but I am not an Avenger. If my brother insists on being so, someone will have to stay behind to run Asgard and take care of our little girl. I refuse to let servants and tutors raise her.” Thor grinned, clearly proud of his brother and pulled him close, displacing Stark to kiss Loki passionately without caring who was in the room to see. “Right then,” Loki panted when Thor released him, eyes a bit glassy. “Let’s go save the world.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hulk and Eira have a tea party. Loki recreates Asgard on Mars.
> 
> Here is also an image of a little girl Eira
> 
> I photoshopped using a mouse so forgive weird lines, it would be much smoother had I used a wacom... :/

Fatherhood was nothing like Loki had imagined whenever he’d allowed himself to imagine. He’d always thought Frigga would be there alongside him doting on her grandchild the way grandparents were supposed to, and, if lucky, Odin would finally accept him. He imagined Thor as either father or favoured uncle spoiling the child and taking them on grand adventures through the Asgardian country while Loki watched in fondness. He imagined his child growing up royalty, learning from books everything from history to sciences to maths, and in between his child would learn magic. 

Never once, in any of his imaginings had Loki ever thought he’d be living in Wakanda, surrounded by the beauty of the countryside while his people created a home for themselves on the outskirts. He never once would have thought that he and any of the Avengers would be friends and he certainly never expected to look up to see his daughter riding around on the shoulders of a giant green rage monster who was wearing a pink frilly hat and clip-on pearl earrings. The outfit was hideous. 

Pink clashed with green. 

“Eira!” Loki called out hoping at least one of them heard him. “Come on, it’s time for supper, we’re eating with the royal family. Hulk are you staying like that or are you coming inside as Banner?”

Beside him, Stark stepped out on the balcony shielding his eyes from the glaring sun so he could see the two playing down below. “Now that’s not something I ever expected to see, Hulk in a hat.” He laughed, taking out his phone to snap a photo and likely sent it to every Avenger. Loki’s suspicion was confirmed when a second later his mobile device pinged from an incoming image. “Gotta hand it to you, Reindeer Games, you’re a damn good father, and a surprisingly good leader. Not that I’m saying I want you to take over the world or anything, but for a narcissistic egomaniac with daddy issues you do good by your people.”

The insults were a part of Stark and Loki liked that about him. He smirked but didn't try to defend himself; he’d pay Stark in kind later. Having friends, people who genuinely cared about him besides Thor was still new to Loki, but he admitted he liked it. The warm feeling whenever one of them was around, or the honest amusement he got from trading insults with Stark. “She’s an easy daughter to be a parent too,” Loki answered, “but… thank you...I think.” He frowned as he watched Hulk and Eira finish their tea party below. Just before the training grounds, on the stone patio, was a little table, reinforced for Hulks bulk, and a tea set laid out, in pink, because Eira was on a phase and only ever wanted pink. Even her hair had to be pink, which Loki had no troubles doing for her, but the overly bright pink everything was beginning to wear on him. 

“You know it’s funny,” Loki started, turning to lean against the railing, knowing Hulk would take care of getting Eira inside, “we live such long lives. Humanity is a mere blip for us, but these last two years have seemed like an eternity in the best of ways. I watch her as she learns and discovers the world around her, and it’s like time slows to that instant so I may remember it always.” He paused, then frowned, “though honestly, I could do without the morning temper tantrums.”

“All of us could do without the morning temper tantrums,” Stark quipped, “waking up to find ice shards sticking out of the walls isn’t exactly the best strategy to get us all up.” 

Loki laughed, but before he could say more Hulk landed on the balcony beside them with Eira on his shoulders. “Next time, we get real tea and those little cakes with the cream,” Hulk demanded putting the toddler in Loki’s arms. “Or Falcon’s cookies… mm… cookies.”

“Cookies!” Eira parroted with a grin. “Yeah, cookies. Yum yum yum.” She had her arms wrapped around Loki’s neck but was turned so she could see her friend who was shrinking down to Banner’s size. Shuri had made them pants that grew and shrunk with them, so Hulk never had to worry about ripping clothing or Banner worry about running around naked. “Hiiiiii,” she greeted Bruce. 

Bruce stretched, a few joints popping then turned to grin at the little girl. “Hey cutie, you have fun at your tea party? Why am I wearing a pink hat?” He pulled it off, the hat having slid down to cover most of his face when he shifted back. 

“Because pink is obviously the best colour, Bruce,” Stark answered in the most obviously “duh” voice possible. Eira giggled and he winked at her before holding his arms out and taking the toddler from Loki. “Come on, Elsa, I hear there’s pie tonight.”

“PIE!” Eira cried, raising her arms in triumph only to lower them a moment later and scowl. “No Elsa!” Her little face turned stormy, the air around them dropping a few degrees as it always did when Tony teased her. They had a thing Loki didn’t quite understand, but Thor assured him it was perfectly fine and to let them continue to antagonize one another. Apparently arguing with a two-year-old was no different than arguing with anyone else, and since Stark seemed to enjoy it, and Eira always ended up laughing, he let it go. Plus, he couldn’t fault her for liking to argue, he did too. 

“Are you sure?” Stark asked while making his way to the dining room while the walls frosted over as they walked by it, Eira’s power reacting to her mood. She didn’t have much control over it, not in the way Thor and Loki had control over their powers, but as long as she didn’t create hailstorms Loki did little in inhibiting her. A few times he and Thor had been needed to calm her down and Loki’s magic used to contain his little daughter’s tantrum, but that wasn’t the norm; she was mostly a happy child with bright smiles and a lot of laughing. Stark was always overly dramatic in his retelling of the ONE time the entire palace had been covered in ice shards during one of Eira’s more epic early morning tantrums. “See? You’re turning the walls to ice. I’m pretty sure I saw that movie and the lead princess was Elsa. Or should I call you ”Frozen”? Do you have snowflakes in your hair?” He made a great show of checking her hair for flakes while she laughed and squirmed in his arms, but as soon as they walked through the door and Eira saw her father, she squealed and pushed away from Stark wanting to get to Thor. 

”Father!” Eira called for him as if Thor wasn't already making his way towards her.

Watching Thor and Eira interact never failed to warm Loki from the inside. The massive thunderer scooped the little girl out of Stark’s arms and spun her around before settling her close and placing a kiss on her forehead. “I have missed you this day, Daughter,” Thor whispered, pressing his forehead to Eira’s, “but the work I was doing was important and since it is nearly finished, I won’t have to be gone so much anymore.” He kissed her again before settling with her on his lap. Loki tried to get Thor to put her in a chair but both Thor and Eira refused, so Loki learned to let it go - ’pick your battles,’ the Queen Mother said to him, and it was the best advice ever given. 

The dining table was round and big enough for everyone to sit comfortably without having to squish in. Loki and Thor were next to Stark and Banner who sat beside Shuri as usual; T’challa and Nakia, back from a mission, sat on Thor’s other side with Ramonda between her son and daughter. The scene was familiar after two years, but soon enough the scene would change again when Loki managed to get Mars sustainable for their people. 

It had taken two years for the defence disks to be built and tested, then retested and rebuilt and then finally deployed. Both Earth and Mars had a series of disks in orbit, too small to be noticed from outside the atmosphere, with an array of beams that created the forcefield. On Earth, the netting could be seen, sparkling in a rainbow of colours that changed depending on what light spectrum was being bounced off the grid. By the poles the grid was most obvious, shining like the Auroras, but on clear days around the globe at any given moment the sunlight would bounce back against the force field lighting it up. 

Humans had been understandably nervous and awed the first time the netting went up and was turned on, but after nearly two months of continuous shielding, people were getting used to it. There were doorways to get in and out if needed, and the debris around Earth had to be cleaned up, but from all reports, the shield would hold and the Earth, and any manned space stations, was safe. As were the three infinity stones residing on Earth. If Thanos couldn’t get through, he couldn’t get the stones, and the universe would never know the destructive power of a man gone mad. 

Mars was the only thing left on the agenda, and as soon as the martian force field was turned on, Loki would be terraforming the planet. After a lot of consideration, and discussion and yelling, and sleepless nights away from Thor because they were both too stubborn to go to one another, Loki had agreed to let Strange assist him. He hated it, the idea of another sorcerer assisting him on something magical, but Thor, the sneaky bastard that he was, had lived too long with Loki and used a very dirty trick to get Loki to agree to Thor’s terms: He’d brought up their daughter and the possibility of Loki dying with an outpouring of magic, and while Loki had wanted to tell the great oaf that that was impossible, he couldn’t get the words out and had agreed. His agreement meant spending time with the wizard which was always awful. 

Always.

Strange’s control over time was admittedly fascinating, a power Loki has been trying to master for centuries, but at the same time, it infuriated Loki that this human could do something he couldn’t. Thor was right though, terraforming the planet and then using Strange to speed up the natural evolutionary process was better than Loki creating an entire world from nothing. He could do it, but it would take a lot of power and a lot of power meant Loki being unable to watch his child. That was unacceptable, so in the end, Loki conceded.

“Dad!” 

The loud angry voice pulled Loki from his thoughts and he turned to look at his daughter’s stormy face. “I’m sorry, Eira, I was thinking about our new home.” She didn’t look impressed, and folded her arms, glaring at him in a way that reminded Loki so much of Thor he couldn't help smiling, but didn’t laugh, Eira would have gotten even more upset. “Alright. I wasn’t paying attention, what did you need?”

The child looked like she was about to refuse to speak, but then opened the mouth, took a breath and said, “I want pie.” The whole table laughed.

“You two were much the same way,” Ramonda told her children who grinned at her. Shuri leaned over and pressed a kiss to her mother’s cheek and beamed. “Pie was always preferable over vegetables when you’re two.”

“Yeah, pie,” Eira agreed then cheered when Loki gave her pie. 

While the adults ate their lamb and vegetables, Eira happily had a cherry pie with whipped cream, not even minding when Bruce leaned over to steal a bite, giggling instead of getting angry. “So you and Hulk had a tea party?” Bruce asked taking another bite, the pie was very large, quite easily shared. “How did that go?”

Eira took a bite, getting Thor’s arm smeared with cherry filling and whipped cream but the Thunderer didn’t seem to notice. She giggled and nodded. “Yeah, we had a party. It was warm and good and pink. He had a pink hat and we had pink tea and Mr King T’Challa made pink cookies!” She beamed. Loki laughed and leaned over to kiss his daughter while wiping Thor’s arm. “The tea was water, but it was pink. I like pink.”

Everyone knew she liked pink, it was hard to miss. She wore pink almost constantly, her nails were pink and she’d asked nicely for pink hair and as a reward for asking politely and minding her manners the entire week, Loki magiced her hair pink as well. “Do you?” Bruce asked, amused. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” 

As soon as dinner was over, Eira was put to bed. Her nightgown was pink, with a cartoon pony from some cartoon that she insisted on watching and usually did with Stark. Loki was very thankful for that, the voices of most cartoons grated on him, though Thor found them amusing enough. Eira picked out a book and as a family, they read before she slipped into sleep. “This is my favourite time,” Loki said to Thor as they tucked her in and made sure she had her stuffed penguin. “After dinner, when we’re letting her calm down with some cartoons and books, even if the cartoons are irritating. I love to listen to her laugh.”

Thor wrapped his hand around Loki’s wrist pulling him up from the bed and closer to his body before sliding a hand down to palm his brother’s perky ass. “Thor, we’re in Eira’s room,” Loki chastised, even while tilting his head to the side for Thor to kiss. “What if she wakes up?”

Thor’s hand continued to rub against Loki’s ass while pulling him in even closer so Loki had no choice but to feel his brother’s growing erection. The little kisses at his neck turned to small bites as he moved up to the trickster’s ear. “Then she will see her parents being physically affectionate with one another. Such horrors,” he answered with a laugh before kissing Loki soundly. “Tomorrow is going to be full of adventure, but tonight, I’m going to have my way with you, Any objections?”

“None,” Loki whispered before jumping to wrap his legs around Thor’s waist and using the leverage to rock against him. They both moaned, Thor, staggering in the direction of their bedroom as they kissed passionately. Thor hit Eira’s door jam, then the wall outside her room, then ran into a mirror hanging on the wall, knocking it off so it shattered against the floor before they finally managed to get to their own bedroom. Thor pressed Loki against the wall, tongue sweeping in for a deep taste as his hips moved in a mock rhythm of what he wanted to do once they had no clothes on. “Thor,” Loki moaned, arching into him and tightening his arms and legs around his brother. “Harder,” he cried out, hands sliding into Thor’s hair to grip, “faster,” he panted, “more. Please Thor, more!”

With a grunt, Thor pushed away from the door, kicking it closed before taking them to the bed and tossing Loki on. “Clothes, brother,” was all he said before crawling up after and pulling Loki back into a kiss. It seemed that Thor couldn’t stop kissing, and touching long enough for the two to undress; instead, Loki’s magic rolled over them, melting their clothes and leaving them gloriously naked to move against one another. “You have yet to set a date for our wedding, Loki,” Thor chastised, pulling Loki flat to the bed and looming over him. “Do you not wish to be married? To be my consort, my queen? To birth more heirs to the throne and give Eira a sibling?”

Loki laughed, taking a moment to kiss Thor again before he answered, “we hardly need to be married to give Eira a sibling, brother. Is that what you want out of this night? To knock me up? To push your cock so deep into my body that I can’t help but become pregnant? Maybe even as a man. You are the god of fertility after all.” Thor groaned, hips pushing against Loki’s, his hands digging bruises into Loki’s skin. The trickster laughed, legs spreading to make room for his brother to settle between. “Oh is that what does it for you?” He leaned up, lips by Thor’s ear. “Do you like the idea of putting a baby in my belly, Brother? Of fucking me so full of your cum I have no choice in it.” 

Being flipped onto his stomach wasn’t at all what Loki was expecting and let out a yelp but immediately cried out in pleasure when Thor buried his tongue against his entrance. “THOR!” Loki cried, pushing his hips back. The sheets ripped with the strength of his grip, but he couldn’t spare a brain cell to care about it with Thor licking him so thoroughly. The pleasure built and built until with another cry his body tightened and released, his seed falling to the bed below. Loki’s arms gave out, and he slumped down, head on the pillow, ass still in the air for Thor to continue his pleasurable tomenting. 

A bottle of oil was produced from somewhere, Loki wasn’t sure where, having thought they’d used the last of it that morning, but Thor had something slippery and sweet smelling pressing into him before he could voice his question. “Yes, Loki,” Thor whispered kissing the base of his spine, “I would love to fuck you so well, pump you so full of my seed that your body gives us another child regardless of what gender you are.” A finger slid into Loki’s body, quickly joined by a second. Loki moaned but was too exhausted to move. He was loose and open and let Thor do what he wanted. “I’m going to make you come a few more times before this night is over, but not too much, you need to be well rested for tomorrow.” 

Little prep was needed, but Thor always enjoyed teasing and tormenting Loki with pleasure before taking him. A third finger was added then a fourth before Loki screamed, “enough! Thor please!” He pushed his hips back, shuddering as Thor’s thick fingers pressed just so and stroked over his prostate. Already his cock was hard and weeping against his stomach, a trail of precome rolling down his shaft to drip on the sheets below. Loki shuddered again and moaned as pleasure spiked through his body. 

“I could spend all day doing this to you,” Thor whispered pressing kisses up Loki’s spine. For each kiss, he whispered another praise that had Loki shivering just as much as the finger stroking against his prostate. “I have spent all day doing this to you, and I never tire of it. Your responses to me are always so beautiful.” He reached Loki’s ear and bit gently. “I long for the day I can call you, husband, that you share the title of king with me, Loki. Please set a date.” Before Loki could answer, Thor thrust inside setting a hard fast pace that had Loki sobbing with each thrust. 

They moved together, Thor wrapped around Loki from behind as his hips thrust hard and fast and demanding. Loki could do nothing but hold on and moan. “N-Next month,” he panted then groaned, body tightening. Behind him, Thor groaned and bit down on his shoulder pulling a bruise to the surface; Loki only moaned. “We can get married next month, and I still don't think co-king is a good idea. We don’t always agr-Ah fuck yes there!”

Thor laughed and sucked on the bite mark before making another, higher up where Loki couldn’t hide it with a shirt. “Good, next month, and our not agreeing is what makes us ruling together such a good idea. King Loki Odinson.” 

“Fuck,” the younger brother groaned. Being called king did things to him, especially while Thor was inside him. Already he could feel his second orgasm approach. “Thor,” Loki whined, pushing back against him, “please… please….” He cried out again when a hand wrapped around his erection and stroked in time with the thrusts. It took only a handful more before he released over the bed and Thor’s hand, slumping once more to the bed. 

Behind him, Thor continued to thrust into him, moaning and sucking marks onto Loki’s neck and shoulder. He was always possessive but lately even more so, wanting to leave marks for others to see as if they were teenagers. Loki allowed it, sometimes. With a grunt and a moaned, “I love you,” Thor released his spend deep into Loki’s body, his cock pressed perfectly against his brother’s prostate causing Loki to cry out as his body tried to go for a third orgasm. 

“Too much,” Loki whined. As soon as Thor pulled out and was settled next to him, Loki curled in, snuggling into his brother’s large frame and strong arms. He tucked his head under Thor’s chin and stilled. Magic was used to clean both them and the bed before the two brothers fell asleep. Right as Loki was on the edge of sleep he pressed a kiss over Thor’s heart and whispered, “I love you too.” 

 

The next morning was a flurry of activity between getting the Asgardians onto the Ark to take to Mars, bidding farewell to Wakanda with promises to visit often, and tears from Eira as she realized they were leaving her home. She clung to Stark, crying into his neck as he promised they would see one another again. In the end, Tony and Bruce boarded the ship, Bruce because he was moving to Asgard, and Tony because he was a nerd and wanted to watch the terraforming - and because Eira refused to let go of his neck. Strange showed up just as the ship was set to leave, time stone around his neck like always. 

“I’m going to miss this place,” Loki told Thor as they made their way to the bridge. “Wakanda I mean. The people are strong warriors like Asgard, but the technology is quite impressive, and spending time with Shuri was refreshing in ways that I wasn’t expecting.” The door to the bridge swung open as they walked closer to it, revealing the entirety of Asgard in the room to watch their new home being formed. “Her mind works at such a fast rate that I’m surprised she cannot wield magic as well as technology.” 

On the dais beside Thor’s throne stood Banner, Valkyrie and Heimdall on one side, and Strange and Stark who was holding Eira, on the other. Even from the back of the room Loki could hear his daughter chattering about the last movie she’d seen involving a fish lost in Australia and how she wanted to go to Australia and that there were sharks in Australia but sharks were okay cause fish were friends, not food. He couldn’t help laughing, as did several other people around the room. Eira was such a bright spot in his life that every day he was thankful for her existence. 

The room parted for the two royals as they made their way to the front of the ship. “Strange,” Thor greeted with a handshake nudging Loki who just sneered. “Right. Let’s terraform our planet. Thank you for agreeing to help, Doctor. I hope our people can learn to work together and perhaps even start a trade. I know my people would enjoy the opportunity to explore Midgard if they were allowed.”

Strange nodded. He looked at Loki then back at Thor before shaking the king’s hand. “I know many of Earth’s governments are open to the idea of visiting Asgardians and I’m sure you’ll always have a vacation spot in Wakanda.”

“So how’s this going to work?” Stark asked interrupting. Loki suppressed a smile but truly wanted to thank the man. The pleasantries were all well and good with anyone else, but with Strange unneeded; he was helping to prove he was just as good a wizard as Loki and nothing more. It wasn’t true of course, but the man could think what he wanted. “You’re going to use the cube to power something?”

“Yes,” Loki said taking the Tesseract from a hidden pocket, “I’m going to use it to power me.” He grinned then winked at Eira who giggled. “Watch carefully, Snowflake, you’re about to watch an entire planet grow before your eyes.” He leaned over and kissed her forehead, feeling the raised marks of the Jotunn on his lips. The little girl looked both angry and curious at the same time, a look, Loki was sure, only a toddler could pull off. Normally she would be demanding to be put down, to be allowed to run around the ship and explore, but she was staying with Stark, secure in his arms. 

Loki turned and took a breath. It was a big deal that no one on the ship could possibly understand. The power of the Tesseract was unlimited and intense, and the amount of power that Loki needed to channel and focus was a little daunting. Turning to look over at Thor, Loki took another breath, closed his eyes, breathing in and out a few times before he opened them again. “Alright, I’m ready.” He winked then turned again to look out at the planet Tesseract in hand and took another breath to steady himself. Slowly Loki’s power gathered around him, a tangible force that caused the others to take a step back, but Eira reached out to skim her hand against the shimmer of green that was surrounding Loki’s body. He could hear her giggle but didn’t turn to see. 

Everyone was silent, almost holding their breaths as the prince drew his power to him calling on the power of the Tesseract for an extra boost. At the same time, Strange connected with the power of the Time Stone and together, they began to form a planet. Down below a dust storm kicked up, covering the planet in a red mist that turned wet and hazy as Loki’s power moved over the planet and the atmosphere grew and grew then stabilized, adding oxygen where there was none, and raising the levels of the breathable gasses to mimic those of Asgard. Oceans rolled in, fast and strong from the force of the Time Stone to crash against rocky shores and rivers flowed bringing sediments and nutrients downstream to support the new life growing along the banks. Small buds turned into lush bushes and tall trees that sprouted with sweet-smelling flowers sending their petals dancing across the winds. 

Before everyone’s very eyes buildings rose out of nothing, roads wound and twisted around artificial gardens and ponds. Birds soared overhead, ravens calling out to greet them before flying toward the castle that once again stood tall in the centre. Gasps echoed through the ship as Asgard realized that not only was Loki creating a world perfect for living, but he was recreating their home, recreating Asgard in all her glory with homes and businesses, marketplaces and the castle standing proud and glittering in the sunlight, though smaller than the original, it was no less grand. The last bit to materialize and grow into place was the Bifrost, its rainbow bridge stretching over a wide ocean and at the end the dome hanging off the edge of a giant waterfall. Their home was round now, no longer with the beautiful flat surface it had once been, but there at the equator was a perfect replica of what Asgard had been only a year ago before being destroyed in a fiery rage. 

The last pieces were falling into place, details that had the people staring out the windows wide-eyed and excited. Animals roamed the valleys and soured through the skies and with one last pulse of power, Loki collapsed, Thor catching him before he hit the ground, the Tesseract still clutched tightly in his grip. Beside him, Strange stumbled but managed to stay upright where Loki was no longer able to support his own weight. “How was that possible?” The wizard asked, turning to look at Loki wide-eyed. 

How indeed. Not only had Loki used the power of the Tesseract to create something from nothing, but he tapped into the Time Stone using Strange as a conduit to force the recreating of Asgard into being by sliding backwards in time and pulling a replica from the still living Asgard. It was quite astonishing what the Time Stone could do, and Loki wanted it but knew it would never be his. “Thank you for the added supply of your power,” Loki mumbled from Thor’s arms, “I wouldn’t have been able to recreate the buildings without you.” 

Everyone in the hall was silent and staring at the trickster who looked ready to pass out. “Loki,” Thor whispered, voice in awe. Loki just closed his eyes, smiling to himself. He had done it, he’d not only made a planet suitable for living but had been able to give the people their home back. The ruling family was stable and finally together, no secrets between them, and an heiress chatting excitedly from the arms of a friend.

Loki groaned, eyes mostly closed as he laid in Thor’s arms. “I am never… doing that… again,” he panted. “Take us down somewhere, would you? I’d like to get off this blasted ship.” He made no protests when Thor gently lowered him to the throne and stood over him echoing Loki’s orders for others to hear. 

“You did good, Brother,” Thor whispered pressing a kiss to Loki’s temple. He took Eira from Stark’s grip and bounced her gently making her laugh. “Your dad did an amazing job at giving us a new home, little princess. Shall we go explore?” Eira nodded and looked back out the windows as the palace got large and larger the closer they got to the surface. 

It took another thirty minutes for the ship to land and the people of Asgard to walk off, their possessions in hand to find their homes. The last off the ship was the royal family, Thor keeping a close eye on Loki who insisted on walking himself but let Thor keep Eira. The sun was brighter than expected, but that only served to make it all the more real, that this really was home. 

“That was awesome, Reindeer Games, thanks for letting me tag along,” Stark quipped. “I knew you had some serious magic, but that was pretty epic. Why did you need an army to take over the world with that kind of power level? Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad we kicked your ass but seems like you weren’t living up to your full potential.”

Truer words never were spoken. “No, I guess I wasn’t. But I’m not sure I truly wanted to win either,” he answered then frowned. “I’m not sure. Those feelings are jumbled and I know not quite right because of Thanos and the Mind Stone. These Infinity Stones have so much power but can do such awful things. It’s fortunately that three is where we can keep them safe.” They were in Frigga’s garden, the roses in full bloom casting their sweet scent over the grounds. In the sky, the defence grid disks floated in orbit around both Mars and Earth giving both planets extra defence for then Thanos finally decided to show up. They all knew it would be sooner rather than later, but they were getting ready for him. All enhanced peoples were contacted, a new training regimen was put in place and governments were starting to work together, instead of against one another, all in preparation of this new threat. 

Loki looked over at his daughter toddling around the gardens under her own people to discover the planets. He smiled when she touched a rosebud and it bloomed under her fingers making her jump back then clap her hands, calling out for them to come to see. Ever the dutiful father, Loki went, bending down to look at the flower with her. “You have incredibly magic, Eira, and when you’re old enough, I’ll teach you so much, and your father will teach you how to fight… but not with a hammer.”

“I already told you I was getting her a hammer.”

“You’re not getting her a hammer,” Loki protested with a head shake, “we already had this argument. She’ll hit herself in the face with it and it will be all your fault.”

“No she won’t and I’m doing it.”

“You’re not.”

“I am.” 

They shared a grin, laughing at the easy banter between them and headed inside to explore their new home. Tomorrow there would be meetings, more discoveries and down the road fights to defend their people and those of Midgard, but at that moment, they were home and everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, who stuck with me over these last few months, who have read, who have sent a kudos, and especially those who have commented. Your words meant a lot to me, and I believe I became a better writer because of our interaction. 
> 
> I am planning a sequel; I would like to explore Eira a bit more and her relationship with the Avengers, but there are two other stories I would like to finish writing as well (one that centers a lot on Loki's mental illness, and one that centers on Loki's super awesome magic power (tm) that Marvel likes to gloss over (yes I'm a Loki slut)) so I have no set timeframe I'm afraid. But hopefully soon. I am still getting used to having a job (after a year and a half go me) and getting used to a new place. So it'll be a few months, but it is on my list of "to do"
> 
> Anyway.
> 
> Again, thank you everyone for reading. You're my heroes!


	17. Chapter One of Unnamed Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a tease cause I'm a bitch. Chapter One of the Unnamed Sequel. 
> 
> It's been two years since Loki (and Dr. Strange) terraformed Mars and New Asgard is prospering. Since the planet has more than enough room, Thor opened Asgard's borders to any and all seeking to start a new life which has lead to the planet being home to several different races of people all living (mostly) harmoniously under Asgardian rule. 
> 
> Banner is a permanent resident on New Asgard and part of Thor's advisory council, Loki is co-king and for the most part, it's working out, and Eira is a happy 4-year-old princess enjoying adventures on both Asgard and Earth. When Thor and Loki take a trip to Nidavellir, Eira is left with Tony and Pepper, but things don't go quite as planned when an unexpected visitor shows up halfway between Mars and the forge. 
> 
> THIS IS THE FIRST DRAFT - (MOSTLY) UNEDITED. So when I get around to posting it in its own file, it might chagne a bit.

Life on Mars was one giant adventure that Thor could say with all honesty he loved more than he could ever explain. There were four large land masses and several islands with large amounts of sea ice at the poles, large rolling mountains, streaming rivers and a ton of lakes. The ocean tides were strong due to both moons of Mars pulling on it which resulted in very high tides and very low tides on everything from rivers to lakes and of course the oceans. There were several types of climates thriving well under the thick atmosphere: jungles and deserts, prairies and mountains, wetlands and tundras all co-existing in different parts of the world. The entire planet was teeming with life both new Marcian life created by the natural evolutionary process of the planet, and life brought from the past Asgard by Loki’s magic, all living cohesively together. 

Asgard was created just sound of the equator on a large island the size of Earth’s Australia and half the size of the original Asgardian homeworld. The average temperature was 26.5 degrees Celsius year round which made it a perfect location for farming both animals and plants. Small portal units, similar to the Bifrost but that only went to one specific location were set up throughout the planet allowing people to explore on their own, and eventually resettle if they wished. 

In the two years that New Asgard had been created, several citizens had opted for better farming lands in other parts of the planet, and Thor saw no reason not to let them go. He reopened Asgard’s borders, allowing others from the now Eight Realms to immigrate if they desired and that included Midgardian refugees several of whom resided on one of the many islands that New Asgard had to offer. There were also communities running along most rivers and lake beds from several planets outside of the Eight Realms and since the planet was large enough to allow it, Thor saw no reason not to allow people who wanted a better life the opportunity to find it with his people. 

Each community had a government council with a voted in leader who would travel to the capitol to represent that community in the ongoing affairs of the planet. That leader also was part of Thor’s advisory council along with Banner, Valkyrie, Heimdall and his co-king and finally husband, Loki. The co-kingship had been a rocky union to start with arguments that could be heard throughout the entire palace and one time even ended up in a fist fight that had nearly destroyed half the palace grounds. Between Thor’s lightning and Loki’s magic, the two were evenly matched and had come away from that fight with broken bones and dislocated joints. It had also made them realize that they couldn’t continue to govern that way if they wanted to avoid an eventual civil war, because no matter what, eventually people would take sides and that would end badly for everyone.

After that, if the two needed to fight it out they would go to a remote island, far enough away from everyone that no one would see or hear them, and have it out with one another. It worked and Thor and Loki’s rule grew stronger as the people saw them always agreeing with one another; which was how they always acted in public no matter the situation. Neither of them ever argued where another person could see them. Especially not where their daughter could see them.  
“I don’t want to go to Earth,” Eira complained for what had to be the one-hundredth time in the last five minutes. At four she was no less stubborn than she had been at two and while she loved visiting her friends on Earth, she only loved doing it on her terms. “I want to go with you to see the forge!”

It was an argument that had been going on for a week, and Thor had just about reached his limit at hearing it. He breathed in slowly as he put on his armour, then breathed out just as slowly. “Daughter,” he started turning towards the little girl sitting on his bed, expression stormy and arms folded over her chest, “you cannot travel with us to Nidavellir with us this trip. Tony and Pepper are going to take you shopping for your birthday and afternoon tea at the American Girl Shop, which is pink and glittery and has all the accessories for Luciana that you could possibly want. But please remember that though they have money you do not need to purchase the entire island.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead then bent so he was squatting in front of her, his expression serious. “I know you want to come with us, Eira, but this trip is just for me and your Daddy, okay? I promise that the three of us will go on an adventure all our own once we’ve returned.”

Before Eira could answer, and Thor could tell she was getting ready for a scathing argument, she was Loki’s daughter, after all, the hologram on Eira’s wrist beeped with an incoming message. She beamed and pressed the little button to activate it, beaming down at the tiny image of Tony in the palm of her hand. “Uncle Tony! Hi! I wanna go to Nidavellir with Father and Daddy but they say no.”

“Hey Frozen,” the Avenger greeted her with his usual cheer. “Yeah, kid, sorry that’s a grown-up trip, but we’re gonna have lots of fun without them right? Aunt Pepper’s got the entire day already planned out and Thor and Loki aren’t invited. Are you bringing Luciana with you? She can come to tea with us.” 

Thor smiled as he listened to Tony and Eira talk while he finished getting dressed. Even after two years of living apart, they were still close, which made him happy. Asgard had an interesting mix of technologies that grew as more races moved in. The bracelets were an adaptation of the Wakanda bead bracelets but a solid band of metal and circuitry instead, they had internet access that tied into Earth’s network and even mobile devices similar to those of Earth. Eira wasn’t allowed to use the internet by herself and she didn’t have a mobile device of her own, but her bracelet connected her to Tony and Pepper in NY, and Shuri in Wakanda, and also Bruce, Heimdall, Loki and himself on Asgard. It also had a tracking device installed that allowed Loki to monitor Eira’s magic levels so he would be alerted if her power spiked to dangerous levels. In the two years, they’d been living on Mars, it only happened once and Eira had slipped into a magical sleep for three of the longest days of Thor’s life. 

A laugh from his daughter brought Thor’s attention back to the conversation as he laced up his left boot. “Can we go see the lion statues?” Eira asked. “And go to a bookstore?”

“I think that’s a great idea,” Tony agreed with a thumbs up. “Hey turn me around so I can see your dad for a second okay, Kiddo?” When Eira complied Tony spoke to Thor, looking up at him from Eira’s palm, “What’s your ETA, Point Break? We have reservations at 1.” 

Though it was only about 9 am on New Asgard, in New York, it was already close to 11 am. If they were to make it by noon Thor would need to get Loki to hurry along his primping as if anything he did could possibly make him any more beautiful. “We’ll be leaving within thirty minutes if I can get Loki out of the bathroom. 

“I’m coming!” Loki’s voice carried from the adjoining room. “Is Eira’s bag packed?”

Both Tony and Eira shared a laugh, but Thor answered, “Yes, Astrid packed it this morning. I think she’s upset she won’t be accompanying Eira to Midgard.”

Loki walked in, wearing a leather tunic with a deep V and an over jacket that flowed around him as he walked; it was sleeveless and had Thor openly staring. “What?” He looked between Thor, Tony and Eira then back at himself. “Why are you staring at me like that?”

“You’re drooling, Thor,” Tony answered instead. “I mean seriously? It’s not like you don’t see the guy every single day. You’re married. I’ll see you soon, Frozen,” he finished before the hologram blinked out of existence. 

Eira pouted while Thor and Loki stared at one another. Loki rolled his eyes and looked to his daughter, holding a hand out. “Come on, Snowflake, go grab your bag, and if you see Astrid thank her for packing your back for you.” As soon as his little girl was out of the room Loki rolled his eyes. “Even though as Eira’s attendant that’s her job.” 

Thor walked forward, pushing Loki back until he hit the wall then kissed him with passion and more force than was necessary. “Thanking someone who is doing their job is polite and we should be encouraging her to be polite to those who have a lower status rank than she does. It doesn’t matter if they are garbage collectors or nobility they deserve respect.” The small lecture was whispered against Loki’s neck before Thor bit down and sucked a bruise to the surface. Loki’s hips bucked. “We’ve no time for this.”

“You started it!” The trickster argued pushing Thor away with his hands and magic. He scowled then grabbed his own bag and turned to stalk down to the ship hanger, taking Eira’s hand as he passed her in the hallway. 

The family made it to Earth within the thirty minutes Thor had promised, setting the small ship down on Stark’s helipad before making their way inside. Eira ran directly to Tony, jumping into his arms with an excited, “Uncle Tony!” Immediately she started to tell him all about her week; she talked about going to the fourth territory to see Uncle Bruce working on the waterway system, and about talking to Auntie Shuri and about her magic lessons then created a ball of ice in Tony’s hand that vaguely resembled a whale, if you squinted at it, and used a lot of imagination. As the dutiful uncle, Tony looked impressed and asked many questions to the beaming child. 

It was difficult, but Thor mustered the courage to tell Eira they had to leave. It was even more difficult to do so with her crying and clinging to his neck. Somehow, he felt better knowing it was just as difficult for Loki who held Eira as tightly as he could and kissed her several times promising she would have fun shopping and going to tea. “They’ll serve you little cakes and cookies and you’ll be able to pick your flavour of tea. I think they even have food and drink for Luciana.” He kissed her forehead again and held her close in his arms. “We’ll be back in three days, Eira I promise.” 

“Yes, perhaps with a hammer,” Thor interrupted. Loki glared at him. The argument was old and had become something of a joke in the family which meant that Eira predictably laughed allowing Loki to hand Eira back to Tony. “You know I’m not going to get her a hammer,” Thor assured his husband once they were back on the ship. “At least not this trip.”

“Not any trip,” Loki argued. 

Thor only laughed and pulled his husband into his lap. The autopilot was a wonderful thing and allowed Thor to set a course for the planet, and then not have to worry about it while he pawed at Loki’s clothes, trying to get them removed, or at least out of the way. “You wear too much clothing,” he complained. It wasn’t even true, at least not the sleeveless outfit which was one tunic, a pair of pants and the outer long vest, each easily removed and relatively thin compared to some of Loki’s other outfits. “How am I supposed to get at all the good bits if you keep covering them up?”

“I can’t very well walk around naked all the time, Thor, though I know that’s how you’d prefer me to be.” Though he squirmed like he was trying to get away, Loki’s magic rolled over him, opening buckles and loosening ties enough for Thor to slide his hands against skin. He wasn’t expecting the probing fingers against his entrance and moaned when one pushed in, dry and warm, but only just enough to tease. “Fuck,” Loki moaned, rocking back against it then forward into the hand that was palming at his erection. “Fuck me!” He ordered, hands moving quickly over Thor’s clothes to get at his cock. 

With Loki’s clothes mostly out of the way, the two worked together to get Thor’s pants unlaced, not even worrying about his chest plate and tunic. They could spend a long lovemaking session later, once Thor had a new weapon, hopefully, a hammer like Mjolnir, but at that instant neither wanted to spend the time to properly undress. “You are practically obscene without shirtsleeves, Husband. You know what that does to me.” Thor’s voice was a growl as he pulled Loki closer and positioned his cock at his brother’s entrance. 

Preparation was never needed with Loki, not only could he magically slick himself up, he could open his body to accept Thor’s cock without any prompting and Thor knew it. With one quick thrust, Thor pushed inside, bringing Loki completely down onto his lap until there was not a millimetre of cock that was not inside Loki’s body. They groaned together, Loki’s body tightening around the intrusion in the best of ways that had Thor trembling and already on edge before they’d barely even started. 

“It’s been almost two weeks,” Thor moaned. He rocked up with small movements that brushed against Loki’s prostate but was too content to be buried in the tight heat to do more than grind. “I’ve missed your body, I’ve missed watching you come on my cock.” Between the upcoming trip, the council meetings and a squabble in the Fourth District Loki and Thor had had very little time together, but thankfully the trip to Nidavellir was at least three hours through interdimensional travel which gave them plenty of time for a quicky or three. 

Loki moaned and started to move, bouncing himself quickly on Thor’s cock while his brother sucked bruises into Loki’s neck. “Is that all?” He asked panting, “you’ve only missed my body? You missed having me bouncing on your cock but nothing else?” 

It wasn’t true of course, Thor missed all of Loki. Having Loki gone for an entire week to deal with the squabbling on the mainland wasn’t something he liked, but they both had duties and Loki was very good at diplomacy and as strange as it seemed, he was good at getting people to get along. “I missed all of you. Missed waking up with you curled against me, missed listening to your scathing remarks mumbled into your hand when you thought a noble was being petty and stupid and I missed your snoring. It’s very hard to fall asleep without it.”

“I do not snore!” Loki protested. He growled, then smirked and clenched around Thor laughing at the resulting cry and thrust of Thor’s hips. “Yes, come on, Brother, give me your seed. It’s been two weeks since I’ve had your seed in me. Let me feel it.” 

Thor’s hands tightened on Loki’s hips, pulling bruises to the surface as he planted his feet and thrust up over and over striking Loki’s prostate with each thrust and causing his brother to cry out. Their harsh panting and cries of passion echoed around the bridge until with a final cry they came together, Loki spilling against their stomachs as Thor’s seed was pumped deep into Loki’s body. Lightning crackled along Thor’s skin, jumping to run up his brother’s body and pulling a second, smaller orgasm from the still trembling body. 

“Fuck!” The trickster cried, his body clamping down tightly. He slumped, panting and drained, his face pressed to Thor’s neck and too boneless to move. “Ngh…” Loki whimpered. Warm strong hands ran over his back and sides soothing him and pulling back down from his high. He chuckled nuzzling in and pressing a few kisses to the sweaty skin before slumping completely, snuggling in and staying. 

While passion had never been a problem of theirs, over the last several years their love life had only gotten better, the sex explosive nearly every time. It didn’t matter if Loki was in Thor or Thor was in Loki as either male or female, it was always intense and caused the younger brother to go boneless and snuggle in. Perhaps it was years of being touch starved, but Thor found early on that Loki loved to cuddle at any and all opportunity. He didn’t mind, of course, indulging his brother and husband whenever he could. 

For two hours they stayed in those positions, Loki curled on Thor’s lap even after the thunderer’s cock softened and slipped out. At one point Loki’s seiðr ran over them, cleaning and clothing them again, but he stayed, curled against his brother with Thor’s hands running over him until a jolting of the ship caused him to slide off, landing hard on the floor below. “The hell?” Thor asked, looking around.

Another jolt and then a creaking of the ship had the brother’s looking up, then glancing out any windows they could. Their travel vessel was small, just large enough for the two of them to travel comfortably, and it had been checked before they left. Nothing should have been creaking. “Thor,” Loki called out to him. It was the most scared Thor had ever heard his brother sound in his entire life. Looking over at him, Thor could see the slight tremble in his body and automatically moved closer, though he didn’t understand what Loki was so scared of. 

“Fear not, husband,” Thor whispered placing a hand on the small of Loki’s back, “I’m sure it is just the cold of space interfering with the hull. Nothing to be worried about. We’re safe.” Before Loki could comment the ship jerked to a stop, throwing the two against the main view screen before they dropped to the ground with a grunt. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that,” came a voice from the back of the ship that Thor had never heard before. “Hello, Loki, I’ve come to collect what you owe me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No major (perminant) character deaths, no worries.


End file.
